Kissed by Autumn
by yruniwylio
Summary: Set before, during and after the LOTR trilogy. A young Elleth is found and adopted by Glorfindel, brought up with Estel, the Twins and Arwen. Her real family are a mystery to her. Who are they? Shadows cause her to wake screaming in the night. Eventual 10th walker. Rated T to be safe. please R&R! A Mesh of the Books and Films :)
1. Crimson Snow

**_A/N: This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think!_**

**_I do not own any of the Characters, except for Ailith, and possibly other OC's I am working on. All else comes from the wondrous mind of Tolkien._**

**_Hope you enjoy x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter one: Crimson Snow.**

_She looked up at the sky, and brushed her hair from her face. Pulling the drawstring back from her Oak longbow she focused on her targets' face before releasing the arrow on her exhale._

Forest green eyes shot wide open, and the owner of such eyes sat up quickly, head-butting a curious face crouched above her own.

"Aii! Dan! What are you doing?! Don't sneak up on me like that Mellon, do you wish to _die?!" _she exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead and shoving the offending elf from her vicinity. Elladan son of Elrond smiled mischievously from the ground and rubbed his own head while his mirror image laughed. The dark haired, graceful twins of Elrond glanced at their friend, sprawled in the hollow of a tree-trunk. Her long, slender legs, clad in the greens and browns of the surrounding forest, matching her curious gaze, and her copper coloured curls falling free around her shoulders, and reaching the small of her back, shimmered in the waning light of the sun.

"Honestly _mellon nîn_, you are the only one of Elven kind I have ever met who willingly sleeps with her eyes closed!" Elrohir laughed, "And yet you are also the only one who even in sleep is repulsed by my brother!" he added, ducking from the swipe his twin had reached towards him. Elladan looked at her, quirking an eyebrow "Your dream must have been interesting to have you react like that, what happened Ailith?" Elladan asked softly.

Ailith shook her head and stood from her comfortable hidey-hole, and grabbed her pack, quiver and longbow, strapping them to her person before beginning to walk back towards the last homely house, ignoring the following twins.

Even now, centuries later, the approach to the home of her best friends and mentor still awoke old feelings and memories in Ailith; black blood in the snow, the carcasses of destroyed creatures of the darkness. The body of her _Naneth_, staring at her, unseeing.

"_Naneth! Naneth! Wake up! Please!" the voice of a little elfling cried as she clutched at the travelling robes of her fallen mother. "Please! I cannot be alone! The Darkness will come again! Please wake up Naneth!" _

_Her green eyes searched for the direction her father and a few others had disappeared to lure the worst away. She stood warily and clutched a dagger from nearby to her chest. Trembling, she approached a clearing. The snow around her started white, then began to change, the closer to the clearing she got. By the time she reached the center, the pink of the snow had changed to a deep, red, slush. Her father lay, his robes stained black and red, his weapons lay discarded at his side._

_A high pitched howl of anguished pierced the forest around her as she looked upon her father's corpse, before her trembling little body moved without her knowledge. She had subconsciously carried herself deeper into the woods, and as her body wracked with heaving sobs vented her despair, she resolved to never, ever lose someone she loved again._

_She was found a fortnight later, filthy and covered in the litter of the forest, from twigs and leaves in her hair, to mud staining her wet and blood-stained gown. She looked at the tall, graceful Ellon who had found her, and clutched at his tunic, sobbing. She blubbered about her Naneth and her Ada, and how it was her fault. The Ellon clutched her close to his heart and whispered comforting words to her while he signalled the others with him to find and bury the bodies of her fallen family._

"_Now, little one. Look at me." He gently took her chin and forced her to look at him. "Your hair looks as though it has been kissed by the autumn-time. There are not many Elves with hair that colour." He smiled. She sniffled and nodded. "My Ada was a man, his hair is white now, but it was kissed by the fire, he said, I am a Peredhil. Naneth was a blonde Elf." She explained._

"_My name is Glorfindel, dear one. We will look after you now." He smiled sadly at her._

_At that moment, the little Elfling cried and clutched tighter. She felt safe with this Ellon and did not want him to leave her too._

"_I am Ailith." She said quietly, the sobs exhausting her tiny body, and she closed her eyes, and drifted into unconsciousness, falling limp in the Balrog Slayers arms._

Ailith shook the memories away as she climbed the steps. She first stopped in the halls of healing to deposit the now full pouch of herbs, before stalking quickly up the corridor to her rooms. Shutting the door quietly, she set her bow on the chair and began unfastening her belt and the buttons to her vest and tunic.

"Should we tell her we're here?" came a question from behind her. Unsheathing a dagger from its hiding place up her right sleeve, she turned quickly to come face to face with the twins. Elladan had her wrist in his hand as her grip on the dagger lessened.

"What in all of Middle-Earth are you two doing in here?" she asked, a frown creasing her normally cheerful face.

"Well, we were going to tell you something, but that's the second time in about half an hour that you have attacked poor Dan now, so maybe we shouldn't," chirped Elrohir.

Ailith smiled, and looked at the older of the two, who still had her wrist in a cautious grip. "I apologise _Mellon,_ do you forgive me?" she asked sincerely, locking gazes with Elladan. He cocked his head as if to consider it, then with a breath-taking smile nodded and released her wrist.

"Big mistake," she smiled, before pouncing on him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, securing her limb-lock around his back. Elladan, with his arms locked at his side could do nothing.

"By the Valar! Let me go!" he whined attempting to spin around, and subsequently shake her off. Her peals of laughter echoed around the room, along with Elrohir's chuckles at his brothers misfortune.

She finally relented and allowed him freedom, only to usher the twins to her door. "I need to bathe and will join you both for dinner. After dinner you may ask to escort me on a walk of the gardens and share this news with me." She winked before shutting the door. She turned and carried on unfastening the buttons and straps to her clothing, before sinking into the tub of hot water in her washroom with a contented sigh. After washing her hair out, along with the rest of her body, she stood and wrapped a towel around her pale, slender, bare body. She dried herself, and donned a flowing gown of bronze, with an olive underskirt, and olive coloured silken sleeves that fell to just below her elbow. Her autumn bronze hair resembled leaves at the peak of their autumn beauty before they fell from the trees. She wrung her tresses out, before preparing to braid them, before a voice drew her attention to the door.

"Come now Ailith, you should allow someone else to braid that hair of yours, or it'll end up lopsided." Arwen scolded. Ailith smiled and turned her green eyes to the Elleth she considered a sister.

"I apologise, dear Arwen, after all, I wouldn't want to incur your wrath now, would I?"

Arwen chuckled. "My father seems to entertain ideas that I will soon be engaged to a prince of Mirkwood." She smirked. Ailith tilted her head as Arwen braided, and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, and are you?" she queried. Arwen shrugged. "I love dear Legolas. But I merely love him like a brother." Ailith nodded. "I understand. Lord Elrond merely wants to see you well taken care of, if the time comes where he will sail." She shrugged. Arwen shook her head. "He looks at you as a daughter, dear one. Surely he will attempt to make you a match?"

Ailith shook her head. "He wouldn't bother. To begin with, I do not believe Ada would allow an Ellon anywhere near me. However, I am not good enough for royalty. Although, last timewe returned from your grandmothers, that charming Marchwarden did give me a kiss goodbye." She blushed a little at this.

Arwen began chuckling. "I see. And do you see yourself a Marchwarden's wife?" she probed.

Ailith shook her head. "I see myself as Marchwarden," she giggled. Arwen finished the braid with a flourish, and pinned the last curl from her face with a golden leaf pin. "There."

"Thank you, dear sister." Ailith hugged her, before turning to the door. "Are your brothers finally behaving?" she asked, smiling when Arwen shook her head. "They're only properly behaved when they are after something," Arwen explained. Ailith raised an eyebrow and opened the door, to find the twins, with fists raised to knock.

"Like now?" Ailith asked turning to face Arwen, who was stifling her giggles with her hand. "Like now." she agreed.

Elrohir entered the room, hugging Ailith and pressing a kiss to Arwen's cheek. "Well, good thing we came Dan. As Father has a company of Rangers for dinner this evening, we decided you two were just too pretty to not have official escorts to dinner." Elrohir grinned. Ailith looked at Arwen and smirked. "Well, I see you two have thought of everything." She smiled, and took Elladan's offered arm.

"Why?" he asked pointedly, as Elrohir lead Arwen ahead of them. Ailith smiled and raised an eyebrow as they gracefully made their way through the halls. "Well, by making sure no man, whether Dunedain or not comes near your dear sister! But we have, of course, proved by your almost stabbing earlier that I need no protection?" she allowed a breathy laugh to escape her lips as Elladan chuckled. "Well, there. The matter seems to have been settled." She smiled as they reached the doors. The brothers were announced, along with Arwen, and _Lady_ Ailith of Rivendell. She scoffed at the title as Elladan led her to her seat next to Arwen and pulled her chair out for her.


	2. An extra sword and bow?

**_A/N: YAAY I got 1 Favourite! Thank you KatherineSnow! or Diolch as we would say here :)_**

**_Thank you also to 2112 and FourHorses for following :) You have made me a Happy Elleth :)_**

**_Now, to the pre-show message: Discussing this story last night, I was struck on how many different directions this story could take, which excites and terrifies me! So, Ailith could possibly develop a romance later in the tale, or not :) she could save someone or not? It's up to you. The choices are: Legolas, Haldir or Boromir. :]_**

**_Leave a review chums! 3_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter two: An extra sword and bow?**

Arwen and Ailith chatted happily during the meal and Ailith noticed the stares Arwen was gaining from the Rangers. "Dear one, I dare say that Estel seems to have taken a great liking to you this evening. He looks as though he was blind and you are the first thing his new sight has given!" she smiled as a flush crept along Arwen's cheeks.

"We will discuss this further, later this evening." She smiled, touching Arwen's hand and giving it a friendly squeeze. Arwen made to reply, but the appearance of her brothers either side of her friend cut her off. "Ailith, beloved friend! May we escort you on a walk around the garden? The flowers look quite lovely this time of the evening!" Elladan smiled as Elrohir clasped her hand and drew her from her seat. "Aye, you two, you may. Though it does seem as if I have no choice does it not?" she smiled and walked from the room, the two Ellon's flanking her.

The stroll around the garden was, indeed, lovely, as the palest flowers seemed to light up the garden in the moonlight. They strolled to the bridge over the brook, the sound of the water calming her curiosity somewhat. "Well then, tell me, what have you to share with me?" she asked quietly.

"Well _Mellon nîn,"_ started Elrohir, "We have heard some concerning and yet somehow exciting news." Finished Elladan. They both took a hand each. "We have reports that the peace is ending. We have to go out scouting. There are Orcs all along the border, and so we will be leaving with the Rangers."

Ailith tilted her head. "Very well." She smiled and looked at each of them. "I shall go and pack." She said simply. The twins shook their heads.

"No, _Mellon,_ it will be Ro and myself that are going. Glorfindel commanded that you stay. I do believe he is more attached to your safety than we are." Joked Elladan, but the fire in Ailiths' eyes proved how unhappy with the decision she was.

"But I can fire a bow better than any being in Middle Earth!" she scolded. "I have better aim than even _Legolas Greenleaf!_ No one else can say that!" she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. "I am good with a sword and proficient with medicinal practice too. It would make sense for you two Elleth to stay and for me to go!" she seemed furious. The twins glanced at each other before letting go of her hands and fleeing.

She paced back and forth across the bridge, only stopping to slam her palms on the railing in an unladylike manner. "Excuse me, but are you well?" a voice questioned her in Sindarin. She turned to look at the person who'd addressed her, only to glance upon the heir to the throne of Gondor, and brother-figure to her. "Ah, Estel! Mae Govannen!" she smiled and embraced him. He was in his forties now, but looked no older than twenty-five. They chatted about his travels with the Rohirric, and what he was to do next.

"Ecthelion II, Steward of Gondor has asked me to lead a task force to the Havens. I am to claim it for Gondor." He said, sighing. "What is it Estel?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. "I am in love." He said morosely. "With a dear elleth here in the last homely house?" Ailith grinned at him.

"Ailith, be serious. She still has not noticed me! I have thought of her for twenty years. I cannot even think of looking at anyone else. There _is_ no one else but her!" he cursed and she shook her head. "Then you must prove yourself worthy then. I know Lord Elrond would not allow you to have her hand until you become the man we all know you to be." She said.

"Now, this raid. Could you use another sword and bow?" she asked, changing the subject.

* * *

"Ailith, I am not pleased with this decision." The Lord Elrond spoke from behind his desk not even an hour later. "I know, but I am a good warrior. I can be put to good use. I have never been one for being lady like." She said, slumped on the sofa before him. Glorfindel chuckled from his seat. "Now that, my dear one, is a true statement." He laughed as she threw him a glare.

They both discussed battle tactics with her, and the Lord of Imladris quizzed her fiercely on commands and situations until he was pleased she wouldn't be daft in battle, before he allowed her permission to leave.

Glorfindel walked her back to her room. "Ada, do you believe I should stay?" she asked, her hand squeezing nervously at the crook of his elbow. "No, dear one. You fidget when you have no occupation. I do believe this may sate you for a while. When you are done, I would like you to come straight back here though. Am I understood?" he asked, the fierce protectiveness of her guardian shining through. "Yes, Ada." She smiled and nodded, before turning to her door.

Upon entering her room to don her travel clothes that evening, she was pounced upon by Arwen. "I have had your blades re-sharpened, and your quiver stocked. Your bow has been polished and your armour repaired." Arwen turned to look at Ailith. "Don't you dare die!" she said sternly.

"Why, Arwen, I would do no such thing! Plus, I need to keep your love alive!" she joked, but the smile slid off her face at the look Arwen gave her. "You _love him back!"_ she accused. Arwen nodded solemnly. "I have promised myself to him in marriage, and we will make it official on your return." She said. Ailith's eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates. "You did what?! What of your Ada?" Arwen shrugged at her best friend. "He is not pleased, he does not think him good enough, but Ailith, _Mellon,_ I _know_ who he is. He will be the man he needs to be. I am sure of it." Ailith took her hands and grasped them. "Then I will bring him back to you. That is my vow." She breathed as her surrogate sister stood, and gracefully crossed the room to the door. She opened it and turned her head back, tears staining her beautiful face. "Watch over him," came from the doorway, before it shut with a click.

Ailith dressed in her dark green leggings and thick brown leather riding boots, with a dagger placed in her left boot, the handle protruding an inch, a black long sleeved undershirt, fitted, so the puffy sleeves would not get in her way. A Mithril vest sat atop her shirt; a gift from the Dwarves: Balin swore she was the only Elf in all of Arda who had a sense of humour, and gifted her the vest to keep her sides from splitting. She smiled at the memory. Finally, she donned her green tunic atop her other layers, and fixed her breastplate to it, along with her shoulder guards and vambraces. She hooked her leather straps over her shoulders, and sheathed her two blades, and two throwing knives, and hooked her quiver and bow to her back too. She carried her long-sword from the room to the stables, where she met Estel, pulling his horse to the door. She called for her horse to be saddled, and within minutes was seated atop the chestnut stallion, a gift from Rohan.

"Come Fréáláf, time for an adventure!" she smiled, as she attached her long-sword to the saddle and urged the beast to Estel's side. "Shall I call you Stryder? Or Aragorn? Or Estel? I must say I am confused, you have so many names now, one would think you were notorious." she grinned.

He chuckled and turned his horse to face her. "No jokes, please Ailith. It is the Steward of Gondor who knew me as Thorongil, so either that, or Stryder."

She nodded and tied her hair back in a long braid, pulling her helm onto her saddle, with the pack the attendant had attached to it.

"On we go then." She said, and with that, they took off.


	3. Challenge accepted

**_A/N: Mega mega thanks to FourHorses and Alison-Fire for my two first ever reviews! a hearty online cookie for you both! :) this chapter is a gift to say thank you, and will hopefully encourage more reviews! :]_**

**_As always - your views are appreciated ;]_**

**_Diolch!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter three: Challenge Accepted.**

They rode for many nights, stopping in Edoras and collecting able bodied men that only Estel could trust. She would scout ahead, using her elven senses, and would lead the hunt for game to eat. Within a fortnight they were in sight of the White City.

"We must present ourselves to the Steward. He will be of good grace as his son has provided him with a grandson. He is but two years old, and still brings a light to the Stewards' face." He explained. Ailith nodded and turned to reach the back of the group, she passed the message on.

She had a hearty laugh, when at the beginning of the journey, some of the Rohirric men had wondered why she was there, and then they had seen her move. Her graceful leap onto her mount, her elegance in hunting and even her help in the healing halls of Edoras. She smiled wherever she went and brought light into the lives of those she helped. She and Thorongil were often seen play fighting as siblings would, and so, she was accepted quickly.

Ailith tilted her head at the rear of the company. Estel stated their purpose and gained them access to Minas Tirith, and her green eyes took in the wonder of the city, safely from behind her helm. Her armour was a fine blend of Dwarf and Elven craftsmanship. Her shoulder and shin guards, along with her vambraces and weapon holsters were all elven crafted, along with her dual swords, long sword and bow and arrows. Her throwing knives, her breastplate and the mithril vest that sat comfortable beneath her tunic were all of Balin's design. She smiled at the memory. The Dwarves told her that she would be a very formidable enemy indeed, should she wield a weapon of Dwarven origin. And so her throwing knives, sat comfortably at each hip.

They awaited the arrival of the Steward to greet them in the Halls of the King. They stood in rows, regimented for inspection, the Gondorian addition to be counted later. Estel paced, his helm in hand and Ailith placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_Worry not, brother of mine."_ She said in Sindarin. "_We are merely going to subdue an angry fish."_ Estel glimpsed a smile from the space in her helm that allowed her to speak and eat from beneath it.

He locked gazes with her. "_I vowed to my sister that I would bring you home. She told me of her pledge and I mean to honour her by not letting you die."_ She added, her face now the grim mask of a warrior. He was spared answering her as the large doors swung open to admit the Steward of Gondor.

"Ah, Thorongil, it is good to see you well. And a good company you have here." He said, nodding his head in approval. "Would this fine lad be your second in control?" he asked, gesturing to Ailith. Ailith bowed her head and gave him an Elven salute. He looked at Estel. "An Elf?" he asked.

Ailith rolled her eyes and looked to Estel for approval. A slight nod to his head allowed her to remove her helm and reveal herself to the Steward.

"My name is Ailith my Lord Steward. I am an Elleth from the Last Homely house. The Lord Elrond's houses of healing are unsurpassed in skill, except, of course for your own Halls of healing here in the Capitol. I have great skill with bow and blade and healing also. I pledged my service to Thorongil who saved my life a few years ago. It is a debt I must pay." She explained. The Steward regarded her for a few more moments.

"She has the eyesight and hearing I could not go on this mission without my Lord." Estel said, nodding to her again. "Her lack of need for regular rest allows for most of the men to not tire on the journey either."

The Steward nodded, his grey eyes studious. The Elleth was a curious being, but her skills would indeed, be necessary to accomplish the given task.

"You will have ships ready for you in Belfalas a month hence. You have one hundred good men, I will add two hundred more from Gondor's army. You will leave and you will return victorious."

"In the name of Gondor, my Lord." Estel replied evenly.

"You are dismissed, Thorongil." The Steward answered, gesturing to his servants to room his two commanding officers here, and lead the others to the barracks.

Ailith followed the servant to her room and to her happiness, Estel was placed in the room across the overly elegant hallway. "_Mellon, are you well?" _she asked him again, before stopping outside his door. He nodded, "aye. I am well. Worry not for me, I just have many things to ponder." He smiled.

"I will have a bath and then we will discuss tactics. I suggest you do the same. You look terrible." She smiled and turned into her room, her spirit lifting when she heard his chuckle. She bathed and washed her coppery hair, re-braiding it and tying it up. She donned her spare set of riding clothes and crossed the hall to Estel's room. She knocked and waited. A few moments later, the door opened and she stepped into his room.

"Strider, something worries me." She said, immediately seating herself at the table covered in maps.

"And that is?" he asked.

"How are three hundred men supposed to conquer Umbar?" he tilted his head. For propriety's sake, his door had been left ajar, so her surrogate brother studied the maps and switched to Sindarin, for privacy.

"_I am unsure. It will be possible, but the cost will be great. I have worried of this since we left Edoras."_

_"I suppose it will not matter, as long as we get the Captain of the Haven. Once the main leader is dealt with, then the point will be made and the population will submit."_

_"I do believe the twins have allowed you battle tactic training for too long dear sister."_ he smiled at her, his dark hair falling into his grey eyes.

"As they would say," he continued, his grin widening as he remembered Elladan and Elrohir. "Cut off the head and the body will fall."

Ailith grinned, before a look of shock came over her beautiful features. "That is it Strider!" she exclaimed. She grabbed a map and dragged it towards her, and studied it for a few more seconds.

"_We shall be a Taskforce. We shall approach on the sea, with the fleet from Belfalas, but instead of grounding and heading there on foot, we attack the harbour. The leaders will be on a flagship and we can set fire to their boats, with minimal damage to our fleet."_ She explained excitedly.

"You, my dear sister are as wise as you are beautiful!" he said standing. Already, Ailith could feel his relief at _some_ sort of solution.

She rested well that night, not dreaming, not remembering, not worrying. She awoke as the grey light of dawn began its creeping along the skies, dressing quickly and quietly. Shouldering her bow and quiver, she grabbed an apple and a mug of ale from the breakfast table, before heading outside to the barracks on the fourth level.

"Troops of Thorongil,it is time to wake. We begin with Archery in half an hour. If you are not punctual, you will be punished. That is an order." She shouted into the barracks, causing one poor soldier to rush out and ring the breakfast bell. She marched to the archery range, depositing her now empty mug and the apple core on the bench and stringing her bow. She had the targets moved further away than normal, but not ridiculously far. They did not have the far reaching sight that she did. She allowed her braid to fall from its winding around her head, to fall neatly down to her waist, the copper shining merrily in the early light of morning. Within ten minutes the first set of recruits had arrived. Ailith smiled as she noticed they were all men of Rohan.

"My good men of Rohan,you have learned from our session in your homeland." She smiled at their laughter. "I want you to practice archery on foot. I've no doubt of your prowess from horseback. I want you to pull back on the longbow as long as you can and hold it for thirty seconds. Then release. An extra seven mugs of ale for today's champion." She smiled. She drew forth a parchment and ink and quill and noted the scores. As the men rotated in groups of fifteen. Four men arrived late and she sent them to much the stables. They grumbled, but one had the misfortune to mention that cleaning the stable wasn't so bad.

"You four." She called them back. "For being late, you are to clean the stable." She repeated. They nodded, looking slightly confused. She smirked conspirationally. "You will clean the stables on _every_ level of the city. See that it is done, or the Steward will hear of your insubordination." She said coldly.

They stared open mouthed. Then the one who spoke before shrugged. "We don't have to listen to a _woman._" He pouted.

"Very well. As your _Captain_, you should listen to me. So I challenge you to a sparring match. You defeat me, and you will not have to complete your punishment." She said, stopping a young boy and sending him to the top level to retrieve her twin knives and, of course, Thorongil, to judge.

"You, what is your name?" she asked the mouthy one, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Folca, _My Lady," _he mocked, bowing to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and gestured to the ring, which had already garnered some witnesses.

Within moments, Estel arrived, carrying her knives. "_Mellon,_ what are you doing?" he asked glancing between her and the Gondorian.

"Teaching young Folca here a lesson." She smirked. "He has decided to not listen to an order from his Captain. He has decided since I am a _feeble woman,_ that he will not listen to me. I have challenged him to a sparring match." At this, she turned to face the offending soldier. "The challenge was accepted, will you judge?" she queried.


	4. Prepare for Battle

**_A/N: Three Chapters in one Day! it is because i have received reviews my lovely haha! I'm currently typing up chapter 10, so keep me reviews coming, and here be the reward! :D_**

**_Thank you to njkeen, hrhfanficlover and Narsilia Lyanna Elendil for following, and Narsilia for her lovely Review! 3_**

**_Hope this feeds your appetite!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter four: Prepare for battle.**

"One more condition, Folca. When I win, you will complete the punishment, _alone._"

His smug nod showed he had no idea what he was up against and Ailith confidently jumped the fence, gracefully unsheathing her knives and standing ready. Estel quieted the crowd and stated the rules.

"Best of three, either knocked to the ground, or forced to yield. No aiming for eyes. No dishonourable moves." He stated. "When you're ready."

Ailith rolled her shoulders and nodded. she waited, guard up for him to move. _Patience young one. No one wins everything when they rush into things._ The voice of her master came to the forefront of her mind. Glorfindel had graciously decided to teach her to fight. The dagger she had from the scene of the death of her parents secured her determination to not be helpless.

The grunt of Folca raising his sword above his head brought her to the present. She crossed her blades above her and caught his blade between them. She hooked a booted foot behind his knee and pulled his footing from beneath him. He fell to his back with her two knives crossed at his neck. "Do you yield?" she asked strongly.

"Aye." He grumbled. "I yield."

They stood and moved back to their original places. "The Lady Ailith has the lead with one point." Estel shouted. Ailith shot him a glare.

This time, she lunged at him, he moved his sword upwards to protect his neck, and she skilfully slid beneath his open legs before appearing behind him, knives crossed at his neck again. "Do you yield," she asked coldly again.

He sighed. "Aye, I yield." He said before turning. Ailith nodded and lowered her weapons. She had just turned to step to Estel when a dizzying blow connected with the side of her head. Her knees buckled and she landed on one. She spat blood to the ground in front of her before standing and turning. She landed seven kicks and two punches on the soldier before knocking him to the ground and knocking him out with the sharp rap of the hilt of her knife to the centre of his forehead. She re-sheathed the knife, and stood, putting a hand to her stinging head. A trickle of blood made its way down her face.

"Ailith!" Estel's face appeared in front of her. "Get him to the healer's Thorongil. It would not do for me to have killed a soldier of Gondor." She spat blood to the ground again. Estel gestured for two of the soliders to carry their disgraced comrade to the houses of healing as he half carried Ailith back up to her rooms.

"_Are you well?"_ he blurted out, moving her hair back to look at the wound. His eyes were wide.

"_Estel, please. I have suffered worse than this before. I merely have a headache. It does not hurt. It is more of an ache. It will pass."_

_"Part of your face is going purple sister, so stop fussing and I will see what I can do to lessen this ache you suffer."_ He admonished fiercely. Ailith sighed and nodded, as he stood and strode from the room. He really was like a brother to her, and she had been there the whole time he was reared in Imladris with the Lord Elrond. She helped him fire his first bow, and entertained him when Erestor had had enough of him for one day. She smiled at the thought of the boy growing to be the man he was born to be. She vowed to help him, no matter what.

She sat quietly with her hands on her lap as she awaited his return. He came back with his herb pouch, and a basin of hot water. He cleaned the wound and gave her a draught for the bruise that would most likely be very obvious the next day.

They chatted and took their evening meal in her rooms, laughing about the past and the mischief they got up to in Imladris before he came of age.

"I do not think Ada will allow me to marry her." He said soberly.

Ailith shook her head. "If you took on this attitude every time the subject arose, I do not think I would allow you to either. Surely you know how she feels. I saw it almost immediately Estel." Ailith comforted him, gently patting his arm.

"I know Ailith, I know. When I first saw her, I thought she was a dream. I already knew you, Dan and Ro, but when she came home, I thought she was Lúthien from the legends of old. She was, nay, she _is_ so beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"And we all know who she married. _Estel, you are allowing your horrors to dictate your life. You are not merely a Ranger from the North, nor are you Thorongil of Rohan and Gondor. You are the future King of Men! You need to accept that!"_ Ailith scolded.

"_At least you have the love of an Elleth who would do anything and everything for you. You love her and by the Valar she loves you!"_ Ailith couldn't stop herself from adding. "At least you will not die alone." Before hanging her head sadly.

Estel whipped his head around to look at her. "That will not be your fate, my dearest friend. I can promise you that." He smiled and stood. "I believe it is time to go to bed. We both need rest. Tomorrow is for swordplay. You should remain here, maybe work in the halls of healing." He suggested.

"Very well. I shall." She nodded her assent and lay back in her bed as she heard him leave.

That night, dreams plagued her. Her eyes scrunched shut as she fought the dreams, but still, the darkness pulled her deeper.

_A small, grimy creature was dragged from a cell, up the nearby stairs and deposited none-too-gently upon a wooden rack of some sort. He was shackled and suddenly tortured. The creatures were asking him questions. He cried and cringed away from the knives, and pokers and fire. He cried and coughed and spluttered. He reached two sickly, gnarled hands into the air, the fingers bending at odd angles. He shrieked two words, loud and clear. "Shire! Baggins!"_

The dream faded, and she saw another swirl from the fog of despair that seemed to have settled upon her subconscious mind.

_She walked the lush green grass of the Gardens of Lórien, her gown trailing behind her. She smiled and tilted her head as the Handsome Marchwarden made his appearance from behind a tree ahead of her._

_"You bring great evil with you. You are to go no further." He said sternly, blocking her path. She stared at him wide eyed, when the scene darkened. Smoke covered the sky and blocked out the shining stars above her._

The dream flashed red, and the scene was replaced by her. _Laying bloodied on the floor. She coughed up blood, before standing and ambling towards a fallen body._

She awoke with a shriek, and, tangled in the sheets of the bed, in her struggle to calm down fell from the bed with a _thump,_ to the floor. Her door was shoved open as Estel bolted into the room, sword drawn, looking somewhat dishevelled in his sleepwear.

"Ailith!" he called, then noticed one of her feet still on the mattress. He walked around the bed to find his dear friend, wrapped in the sheets, shaking with fear, her bright green eyes darting about the room in terror, breaths coming in ragged, and covered in a cold sweat. His eyes widened. He had never seen any of Elfkind suffer thus. It was most unusual. "Ailith, _mellon! Can you hear me?!"_ he called, touching the side of her face gently. She turned her eyes to his and her brow furrowed.

"E-Estel?" she asked quietly. He nodded, his face serious. He had never seen an ounce of weakness on this Elleth, and he had seen her injured many times. She had never wept before him, nor had she shown fear. This was worrying to him.

"Can you sit up?" he asked, reaching for her. She nodded and struggled, but managed to sit up.

"Mithrandir, he is here," she said, her eyes wide as saucers, "I need to see him! Estel, he is, it is….I feel…" she began drawing rapid breaths again and in her attempt to stand, while Estel counselled against it, she wobbled and slumped forwards. She had fainted.

Estel's eyes widened, before he settled her on her bed and dashed out into the halls. He had been rushing around for about ten minutes before coming across the Grey Pilgrim in the halls of the King. "Gandalf! I need your help! It is Ailith!" he explained, rushing to the wizard.

"Ailith? Is that not Lord Glorfindel's ward?" he asked, curiously. Estel nodded. "She has fainted! I have never seen the like of this behaviour in elves before. She asked for you. She knew you were here!" he blurted out. Gandalf stood and stowed his pipe in his cloak. "Lead the way." He said.

Within minutes, they were back in Ailith's room. Estel lit the candles while the Istari approached her trembling form on the bed. "Mithrandir! I believe I have the gift," she blurted out, eyes still darting around the room. She clung tighter to her quilt, wringing some through her hands. Her hair stuck to her face in places, where she had turned in her dreams.

Gandalf nodded solemnly. "Close your eyes and relax. Allow me to see your dreams." He counselled. She did as she was told and felt him place a calloused hand upon her closed eyes.

After reliving the dream, her heart rate had increased again. Estel clutched her hand. "Calm yourself Ailith, you are safe now." He said soothingly.

Gandalf nodded, and removed his hat, leaning his staff against the wall. "That is most interesting. It appears, my dear, that you possess the gift of foresight. But you are not yet proficient in the control nor deciphering of the gift. You will need to concentrate on this." Gandalf suggested, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Ailith nodded, and rolled her shoulders again. "Do I want to know what I saw? Mithrandir, I know you know." She said, focusing on him. He chuckled. "Not for the moment. If it is indeed that vision that comes to pass, the first of the three, then I shall enlighten you." He smiled. "For now, I was preparing to leave." He stood, "Rest well, my Lady Ailith. You will need to recover your strength for your, incursion." He smiled and left the room, shutting the door with a click.

Estel moved to the seat Gandalf had vacated, clutching her hand tightly. "_You frightened me, sister. Never have I seen someone of grace in such fear." _He said.

"_Oh Estel, do not be so dramatic. I am fine. It was a shock, and if there is a chance those visions will not come true, then there is nothing to worry of." _she replied sternly, pushing her worry to the back of her mind.

He nodded and got comfortable in the chair. "I need no night time guard Estel." She whined.

"I do not care, _Ailith._" He mocked her tone and smiled mischievously. Ailith cocked an eyebrow.

"Very well, _Aragorn."_ She watched his face drain of colour and his mouth open and close, without a retort. "I dare say I enjoy that trick, I shall need to practise its use more." She mused. He stared at her, a frown forming.

"Oh, please Estel. It is your birth name. Not Thorongil, not Stryder, and although it is beloved, not Estel." She explained gently. "You will have to come to terms with it, I am afraid." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I am not yet ready. I could not. I will not. I am not ready to be him yet. I wish to remain Estel a little while longer." He whispered the last part, and her heart went out to him.

"Come now, you shall always be Estel to the twins and myself. And what of Legolas? I hear you two have become good friends on your travels!" she smiled and he nodded.

"Sleep well, Estel. I shall wake you in the morning." She smiled and allowed him to sleep. When she was sure he was asleep, she stood, and wrapped her sheet around him, donning leggings and wandering out of the door, intent on catching Mithrandir. She spotted him heading towards the main door of the seventh level and rushed to see him.

"Mithrandir!" she called, coming to a halt before him. "I have a request, of sorts." She started, glancing at him. He smiled warmly and nodded. "I will tell you when next I see you. How is that for a deal?" he asked and she nodded. She grasped his shoulder in farewell. "Good luck on your travels, Pilgrim." She smiled and returned to her chamber. She clambered back to bed and curled up.

The rest of the fortnight passed uneventfully. News of Ailith's brutality if her orders were not followed spread, and smelling Folca before seeing him, his cleaning of all seven stables having taken him a week and a half, along with his rotation out of the task force, not one man, from Rohan or Gondor wanted to get on the bad side of the elven maiden.

Her training regimes were fierce, and exhausting, but she maintained that if they progressed, they were less likely to perish. And so, the days blurred. She collapsed into her bed at night and slept, short, dreamless sleeps, before wandering the barracks to check the men.


	5. The House of the Horse Lords

**_A/N: Here is Chapter five!_**

**_SIX REVIEWS! Boo-Yeah! Thank you FourHorses, Alison-Fire and Narsilia Lyanna Elendil! 3_**

**_To answer some questions: Ailith has met Legolas before, but isn't as close with him as Estel._**

**_The enemy they are fighting are from Umbar. Basically, in the movie, it's the place the black ships come from. This Battle will not be lengthy, as I am hoping to get the next two or three chapters up next week._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The House of the Horse Lords.**

The day had arrived.

She rose, and dressed, strapping her weapons on efficiently, before walking to Estel's door and rapping on the wood firmly. He answered and stood tall with a nod. "I need some assistance with my back plate." He said and she nodded, placing her helm on the bed and beginning to tie the straps behind him. "Good, for I need assistance with my braid. Arwen is convinced I always end up with lopsided hair." She smiled as she earned a chuckle from the man before her.

"We shall be fine Stryder. You will see." She comforted as he braided her hair quickly. She nodded her thanks and began her walk to grab some food. "I shall rouse the troops. Join us when you are ready." She said as she exited his room.

She rang the bell fiercely outside the barracks, the Rohirrim men emerging almost immediately. "Good morning. Men, your breakfast is ready. Eat it and get to your horses. We leave in an hour." She commanded firmly. The Rohirrim re-entered the barracks to awaken their comrades, and within the hour, she sat on her Stallion, her helm upon her head, weapons strapped to her horse and her person, ready to go at Estel's side.

Their caravan began their way. It was an uneventful journey, with Ailith scouting ahead with her handpicked group, the best from the archers, who could see fairly far compared to the others. They would ride ahead and back again to deliver their reports. The nights were spent on watch, for Ailith and poring over maps.

They reached the bay of Belfalas within eleven days, a feat almost unheard of. They feasted and prepared to leave immediately.

They sailed for two days, with Ailith staring into the distance. She had greatly surprised Estel, as normally, being near the open water would open a calling from the sea, and the Elf would find the need to sail into the West. Ailith seemed immune. When he deemed himself courageous enough to ask, her answer shocked him.

"What do you know of Lord Elrond Stryder?" she asked, turning her green eyes to his grey ones. "He is Lord of Imladris, and fought in the Last Alliance…" he supplied. "So not much then," she smiled. "Lord Elrond is known as a Peredhil, some call him Elrond Half-Elven. He and his brother had the choice of mortality or immortality. Distantly, he is kin of Lúthien and Beren themselves, which is why Arwen is renowned for her beauty," she smiled to herself. "I am of a similar stock. Naneth was elven, but Ada, my real Ada, was not. I know not who they are, as the colour of my hair truly confuses them, but I am a Peredhil." She explained. "My choice is yet before me. I have not settled on a choice yet, and so the sea does not call to me." She turned her gaze to him once more. "We are close."

The appearance of Gondorian ships on the horizon drew out the leaders of Umbar, including the captain of the Haven himself onto the sea for a battle. The Corsairs thought that they would be victorious as they were the better sea farers, but were defeated spectacularly. The battle lasted an afternoon, and after a well shot arrow frim Ailith set the sails of the Captain's ship alight, burning the flagship of Umbar's fleet, and the wind carried the tongue of fire to the other ships nearby. Soon, the Corsair harbour was alight, with people jumping ship in order to survive. Stryder fished the leaders from the sea, with the call to surrender, and all agreed. All except the Captain of the Haven who refused to step down, and subsequently drowned. Stryder's voice carried loud and clear across the harbour; "In the name of Ecthelion the second, son of Turgon, Ruling Steward of Gondor, I Thorongil claim this land."

Their ships docked at Umbar, and the army of Rohan and Gondor stepped onto newly claimed land. Ailith set the soldiers their orders, to collect the wardens and soldiers of Umbar and gather them at the harbour. Any resistance calls for death.

"It is done, Thorongil. We have succeeded." She said, a small smile gracing her features. The men cheered, and Estel sent his messengers back to Belfalas, for the Steward himself to come and join them.

They remained in Umbar for another month, the Steward arriving within three weeks, and they accepted their honours, before packing their belongings and leading the Rohirrim men to the boats. "Soon, we shall dine again at Edoras. And you can show that beast of yours its colt." Estel smiled at Ailith. It was true. She had allowed Fréáláf to sire a colt, and was eager to see how it was faring.

The journey to Edoras was full of joy and singing, with Ailith contributing once or twice to the banter and the melodies, to the joy of the men. Estel allowed a true smile to grace his features as they neared the border of Rohan.

A messenger from Edoras met up with the company at dawn, bearing ill news for Estel and the men. Ailith stood and removed her helm as a sign of respect in hearing the news. It appeared, Thengel, the King of Rohan had died, and the crown had passed to his son Théoden.

"Long live the King." Ailith called, and the crowd of the Rohirric called "Hail!" in respect to the death of Thengel and repeated her sentiment of long life to Théoden King.

That day, they travelled without stopping until they reached Edoras. Ailith removed her helm once more, and entered the Golden hall, with Estel at her heels.

"Hail, Théoden King!" she called, giving an elven greeting and a Rohirric bow. Looking up, she smiled sadly at the King's sister, who sat with her hair braided regally, dressed in her mourning clothes. Estel repeated her greeting, before joining her in a bow.

"Thorongil, it is good to see you well." He stated and glanced at his companion. Estel stood and gestured to her. "This is the Lady Ailith of Rivendell," he introduced her and she bowed again. Standing straight she looked the King in the eye.

"A lady? In armour? What need have you of a woman in your journey?" he asked, scoffing.

"Forgive me, my King. I am Thorongil's second in command. I have trained your Rohirrim in archery to the skill of the elves, and have commanded them. They are a force that have served you well and should give you pride. Your soldiers outmatch Gondors in fierceness, honour, and punctuality. It has been an honour riding with them." She stated firmly.

Théoden stood and stepped from the dais his throne was sat upon and approached the elven warrior. "I see." He said. He looked her up and down. "We offer you our hospitality Thorongil and Ailith. Welcome to our halls. Rest, we have a burial to attend to tomorrow, but we hope you find everything else to your satisfaction."

He nodded at his sister, who stood and made her way to Ailith and the Ranger. "My name is Théodwyn, I am the King's sister. Please follow me to your rooms." They both nodded their heads in respect to the woman and followed her to their respective rooms.

"I will have water brought for a bath my Lady." Théodwyn nodded, before taking her leave. Ailith lay back on her bed. After her bath, she sat, _embroidering,_ and wondering how in all of Arda Théodwyn had managed to persuade her to join in on this menial, _boring,_ task.

She had been embroidering a new tunic each for the twins. Elladan's would be burgundy, while Elrohir's would be Azure. A sure fire way to tell them apart. She smiled to herself. Théodwyn merely wanted the company, and she sniffled as she began mending one of Théoden's tunics.

Ailith comforted the weeping woman, and bowed her head respectfully. "My lady, dwell not on what you have lost, but celebrate all you had with your Father." She said stoically.

"You have not lost a father, you could not know what I am feeling." Snapped the grieving woman.

"That is not true. I am a ward of Rivendell. Lord Glorfindel is not my true father. My family was killed a long time ago. I have lived with Lord Elrond and Ada since." She explained. Théodwyn's eyes widened. "I-I am sorry.." she began, but Ailith shook her head, a smile gracing her pale face.

"Think not of it," she smiled, "It was many years ago now. Before even your grandfather was born," she smiled.

Théodwyn nodded. "I forget the agelessness of the Elves." She smiled, before both women returned to the silent task of their embroidery. Ailith's days continued on like this, she would try and help Théodwyn conquer her grief, and lighten her heart, and then pester Estel, who had taken to giving counsel to the newly crowned Théoden King. Soon, the days slipped into weeks, and Estel and Ailith began to pack their things, ready for their long journey back to Imladris.

The route was to be leisurely, as Ailith's beloved Stallion was beginning to show his age. The set off at the beginning of the new year, intending on arriving at Imladris as the flowers' took full bloom in spring.


	6. Pallando the Blue

**_A/N: Good Morrow my lovelies!_**

**_Chapter six is my merry gift to thee today! I checked when I logged in this morning: 550 Views! I am so pleased, considering this story hasn't even been up for a week yet! and another two lovely reviews!_**

**_Thanks to KibethAstarael and once again to Narsilia Lyanna Elendil, for their reviews, and KibethAstarael, SevaraJasminePotter, and Uchiha no Kaori for following!_**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_and P.S: Chapter 7 will be posted on the 1st of July! 3_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Pallando the Blue.**

Several weeks later, the pair found their steeds carrying them through the gates of Imladris. The last week had been the hardest, passing into scenes she recognised, and being so close to home caused Ailith's heart to ache. She believed it was because of this, her dreams returned full force.

_The moving bodies distorted by darkness shifted back and forth, swords swinging, some cutting the flesh of men, garnering great screams of pain, others clashing with well blocked blades. The fighting was messy, and blood and corpses of men and orcs alike littered the floor. Two Ellon were distinguishable in the fray. Both had identical features, turned up in matching vindictive sneers, intent on damaging the foul creatures. A well shot arrow pierced the upper arm of one, who flinched and moved back to inspect the damage. His mirror image turned to see if he was alright, and in that moment of distraction, a rusted, blackened blade connected with the soft flesh of his upper leg. The wound was not deep, but the damage had been done._

_The dark haired twin fell to the ground clutching his leg, as a cloaked Ranger dragged him from harms' way, the other Rangers calling a retreat to regroup and try again. The other twin followed his brother, his silver gaze completely on him as they were moved to safety. He ripped the leggings off his brothers' wounded leg and blanched._

Sitting bolt upright, she gasped and panted, before rolling over and emptying the contents of her stomach into the grass behind her. Glancing around, she realised it was the first nightmare she had witnessed that _hadn't_ disturbed anyone else. She vowed to not let that happen, though a deep sadness had settled in the pit of her stomach. Something she could not quite explain.

She cheerily sang to herself as they crossed the final leg of her journey, and Estel laughed and joined in. "You are glad to be home Ailith?" He queried good-naturedly. "Aye," was her happy reply, she chuckled and turned to him, "Do you think the twins missed us?" she asked softly. Estel nodded fervently, almost looking like the small child he was when he first arrived at Imladris. Now, he was a man grown. As Ailith crossed the threshold and made for the stables, she mused happily, that Estel could not have grown into a finer man. As soon as Ailith's feet touched the ground, she found herself sandwiched between two large bodies. "Lady! You have returned and you are well!" shouted one voice merrily. "I agree, though her sneaking off while we were gone was very poorly done, do you not agree Dan?"

"I certainly do Ro!"

"If you two do not release me this instant I will ruin those pretty new tunics of yours." She threatened through gritted teeth. Estel snorted from somewhere near her left. "Laugh it up Aragorn. You'll be next." She grumbled.

The twins released her and looked her over, "Well, there is hope for Estel yet. He took a maiden with him and returned her in one piece." Elrohir joked, before Ailith punched him in the upper arm, garnering a sharp intake of breath from the younger of the twins. Her eyes widened with realisation. She had seen the _past_, this time. The shock erupted into terror. She had almost lost them.

"You got hurt?!" she shrieked "What. Happened?" she demanded, hands on her hips. Elladan began stepping away. "Do not think to move son of Elrond." She hissed. Estel smiled and saluted the two, before dashing off, before she could force him to stay. The twins led her to the bridge they had last spoken at, and sat, all three dangling their legs over the water.

"It was merely a scratch. We were fighting Orcs after all, and –"

"They are quite rude to try and come into the valley,"

"We fought valiantly, without female favour, might we add – "

"And between the two of us, that is the only injury."

The two looked at her worried features as she bit her lip. "What is it Ailith? I dare say you have taken on some very mortal habits, such as chewing your lip when you ponder or worry. We can read you like a book!" Elladan said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And you are much more interesting than the dull things Erestor has in his keeping." Elrohir supplied. She smiled sadly and looked at Elladan. "That was the only injury you both received between you?" she asked earnestly, keeping her voice from reacting at the hurt she felt. They were lying to her. Without blinking. At their nod, she could not hold back her tears.

"Now, _that_ dear brothers, hurts more than any injury. I _saw _your leg Dan. I have the gift. I saw your _leg._" She stood and marched off. Grabbing her bow and quiver from Fréáláf, she marched to the archery range. She fired one hundred and thirty arrows into the bullseye of seven targets before she sat down and allowed the sobs to wrack her body.

Strong arms engulfed her and she turned into the chest and sobbed harder.

"What is it, heart?" asked the voice.

"Ada, they lied to me. They would not speak the truth of their injuries." She cried.

"And just how would you know if they had lied?" he asked.

"I…I saw Mithrandir in the White City. He explained that some of my dreams are the beginnings of the gift of foresight. I _saw him get hurt_." She wiped her eyes. "Ada, who am I? I am a Peredhil like the Lord here, but I have no idea of who I am, nor who my parents were." She looked at the ground sadly.

She sat there, in her surrogate father's arms for some time, before pulling herself together and standing. She brushed the grass from her tunic and leggings, and took her father's waiting arm.

"Come, dear one, we shall have food in the parlour, away from the hall of fire, and we shall talk a little and then retire early. I think you may be exhausted from the news." He suggested. She nodded and followed his lead.

After her chat, of everything and nothing, from what she had seen in her dreams, to what Gondor was like now, and how Ecthelion was as Steward, and news of Thengel and Théoden, she retired to her room, locked her windows shut and locked her door. She bathed in thoughtful silence, and dressed for bed, braiding her hair. Lopsided or not, it would do.

_A loud screech filled the air as the clamouring of horses sped past._

_The creature from the previous dream is dragged to the dungeons of Mirkwood, and imprisoned by Estel and Legolas._

_The creature curses and talks to itself, throwing rocks and leaves around its cell._

_A young man of Gondor leaves his city, a great sadness and worry for another wearing on his heart, before his journey is even begun._

_The black riders from before screech again as they cross different lands. The green land they enter excites them. Four continue on into the land, while the other five chase the Rangers north. Elrohir and Elladan are with the rangers, and aide them in their escape._

_A sword pierces Elrohir's shoulder. He wobbles in his saddle, but remains atop his saddle, and continues to ride._

Ailith's eyes fly open as she screams loudly. "ELROHIR!" she cried aloud.

She stumbled from her bed to her washroom and bolted the door. As she splashed water on her face, the sound of voices in her chamber drew her attention. She shakingly opened the door a fraction, coming face to face with Elladan, who looked at her worriedly, Elrohir stood in the background, along with Estel, Arwen, the Lord Elrond, and Ailith's Ada, whose bright blue eyes shone with concern.

Ignoring them all, she flew past Elladan straight into Elrohir's arms and sobbed, checking his shoulder immediately for injury. Finding none, she felt her body give out on her, and would have sunk to her knees had the younger of the twins not caught her.

"Ailith, Eru! Are you alright?" Elladan asked gently, stroking her sweat covered hair from her eyes.

"Another dream…" she breathed.

Estel stepped forward and explained what had happened in Gondor. "This is not the first dream Ailith has had, merely the fourth or so, but Mithrandir was certain she has the beginnings of foresight." He said as Elrohir cradled her gently.

"Come now, Ailith. You are safe here."

"Ro, I think it is you who she dreamt of. She woke up screaming your name after all." Dan said sadly, looking at his twin.

"It was awful…" her small voice came from Elrohir's chest.

"I believe we are crowding her." Elrond stated regally. "Arwen, Estel and I will retire. Glorfindel," he turned to address the Balrog slayer, who nodded, without needing the order, before he sat in the chair by her window, gazing at the moon.

Elladan sat on the side of her bed, and Elrohir deposited her between himself and his twin. "There, a twin on each side to guard your dreams. Now tell me, _mellon_, what happened." He asked softly, as he and Elladan linked fingers with the traumatised Elleth.

"I saw them…" she whispered, her eyes wide as plates. She sucked in a deep breath and told them of her dream. "Mithrandir says they do not matter, not yet. If the first of my visions comes true, then I believe the rest shall fall into place. It all depends on the first one…" she trailed off.

Elladan squeezed her hand. "I am fine for now then _mellon,_ try and sleep. We shall remain here. We know not whether this dream is days or years in the making. For now, you and we are safe, so sleep. Nothing will befall you while we are here." Elrohir said, smiling softly, and stroking her hair. She nodded and closed her eyes, clinging to her best friends tightly.

Glorfindel rose and left the room silently, nodding to the twins. He found himself in the Lord's study, making himself comfortable.

"What was it she saw?" came a voice from the shadows.

"The Nine. She saw the Black Riders. It seems the peace really is over. She has begun predicting things she knows nothing of. Is this because of her ancestry?" Glorfindel asked, turning to look at the Lord of Imladris as he sighed. He sat opposite the balrog slayer, and closed his eyes, he looked _weary._

"Glorfindel, what I relay to you now, you must never tell her. Mithrandir will impart this knowledge to her, when the time is right. What do you know of the Istari?" he started.

Glorfindel tilted his head. "The Wizards?" he asked. At the Lords' nod, he continued. "Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown and Alatar and Pallando the Blue," Glorfindel listed, counting the Istari off on his fingers. His eyes narrowed. "You believe one of the Istari was her father?"

Elrond nodded. "I know this. He took a wife in secret. An Elleth of Lórien. They were making their way, Pallando was in disguise, so as not to anger Saruman, with a small group of friends to where Pallando was to meet Alatar in the East. They were ambushed. The Lady of Light saw this. She knew the Elleth, and the little one had merely followed a butterfly into the forest. It was foreseen that her life would be spared. She has a part to play in this. Her foresight was awakened by a blow to the head she received in Gondor." Elrond explained.

Glorfindel nodded and listened to the Lord's explanations. "Then she must keep adding to her knowledge of healing and battle. We will send her to the Golden Wood. She can be of great service to the Lady there, and also learn the control of her gifts there."

Elrond thought for a few moments, before nodding. "That sounds most agreeable. I do not foresee many problems that could cause her great harm."

Glorfindel nodded and stood. It would be dawn soon and they all needed some rest.


	7. The Golden Wood

**_A/N: Hey Diddly Diddly!_**

**_So Ailith has garnered 3 new favourites: . , RowanRamirez and lonstreet [And thanks for following too!], Welcome! Thanks again to KibethAstarael for another review and EnchantedAuthoress for following._**

**_Here is the next Chapter!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Golden Wood**

The sun's light broke through the darkness of a dreamless sleep for Ailith. She opened her eyes, her green orbs scanning the room, before she realised she was wedged between two large ellon, both holding a hand of hers each.

She smiled, recognising her two best friends. She kissed both on the brow and giggled when they both smiled prior to awakening. "Ailith!" Elrohir breathed, scooping her into a hug.

"I am well Ro," she smiled, before she was passed to his twin for a matching hug.

They both looked at her and slid from either side of the bed. "I will fetch someone to draw you a bath," Elrohir smiled and left the room, "And I shall fetch Arwen and breakfast." Grinned Elladan, following his brother from the room.

"How are you sister?" Estel's worried voice came from the door. She wrapped the blanket around her form slightly tighter, but invited the ranger into her room with a smile.

"I am well. I apologise for the fright last night. I suppose I cannot control it," she explained sadly.

"I heard Ada this morning, he means to send you to the Lady of the Golden Wood. Her powers are great and she can help you understand and control yours." Estel said, sitting at her side, and handing her a glass of water. She drained it, and thanked him before nodding. "I suppose. But… Estel, this is my _home…_ I do not remember living elsewhere." She looked heartbroken, "And what of my Ada?" she asked sadly.

"I want you to be happy _iell nîn_," Glorfindel's voice, thick with emotion came from the doorway. "I will accompany you to Lórien and stay until you are settled, but then I must return as there is much to do. The twins will come and spend the End-Year with you. The lady has already had your Talan made ready, and the Marchwaden is eager to retrieve his dignity in a sparring match," he smiled as he stroked her hair, as though she were an Elfling again. She smiled and closed her eyes, desperate to remember this comfort in the months to come.

"Very well, Ada. I will go." She sighed. She stood and moved to her washroom, where a steaming bath was awaiting her. She smiled and shut the door, shedding her sleeping shift, and sinking into the relaxing bath. It smelled of cherry blossoms and honeysuckle. She washed her hair and her weary body, before stepping out and wrapping her pink flushed body in a towel, drying her hair and sliding a dark gown over her body. Seating herself at her vanity, she fiddled with the ring her Naneth wore, emblazoned with the Mallorn leaf of Lórien. Arwen entered the room behind her and immediately set to braiding her hair. "I fear it will be a few years before we meet again, _mellon,_ so we will make the days to come as memorable as always, so you never forget that you _are_ a sister to us." She smiled sadly and hugged her, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, gwaleth," she smiled at Arwen and placed the ring on her finger. She had kept it since _that_ night, but had never worn it. It fit like a second skin to her index finger, and she treasured it.

That night, she laughed and pranked, and danced the night away with the twins and Estel, gaining a round of applause and a few tears when she danced with her Ada, and even the Lord Elrond once.

Stepping into the gardens to catch her breath, she wandered to the brook, to see Arwen giving Estel a sweet kiss. Shrinking back into the roses, she smiled and looked at the sky. "Dearest Lúthien, if you are listening, please, may you and all the Valar watch upon them. Whatever may happen to me, let them have what they need." She closed her eyes and prayed for her two most beloved friends, to have the life they deserved.

She turned and walked back into the feast, excused herself and left for bed.

She sat in the seat by her window long before dawn. She watched Arwen and Estel sneak back into the Last Homely house, and smiled to herself. She was glad others had happiness, even if hers escaped her.

She was afraid to sleep. She had a long journey ahead of her, but she still flinched at the thought of another dream, so she sat, still as a statue in the window until the suns roused others from their slumber. She changed her gown for her riding clothes, and began strapping her various weapons to her person. She pulled her trunk from beneath the bed. A medium wooden crate with carvings of her own design in them, which held the possessions she was to take to the Golden Wood with her. She packed her gowns and a spare riding set in the box, along with her jewellery. It wasn't much, but they were hers. She had made the gowns herself, along with her birthday gifts.

She carried the box to the courtyard where Lord Elrond stood talking with her Ada. She handed the box to him, along with Fréáláf's reins, so that she could farewell her loved ones and home. She embraced Estel. "Trust in yourself Estel. You are as great as we all think." She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He smiled and bowed his head to her. "Until next we meet, gwaleth." He smiled warmly. Her eyes watered at the term of endearment, and she turned to embrace Arwen. "I will take your well wishes to your grandmother, and I will write, as often as a messenger passes." She smiled through her tears. Arwen handed her a small package, and flounced off, tears pouring freely down her beautiful face. She was then kissed tenderly on each cheek by Elrond. "Glorfindel is not the only Elf who looks upon you as a daughter, dear one. Stay safe. I will be watching." He smiled through his warning. She laughed through her sadness, her heart aching somewhat.

She turned to her horse and wheeled around. "Where are Dan and Ro?" she asked despairing. "I refuse to even mount Fréáláf until I can say goodbye." She said, her tears brimming over, and falling down her cheeks.

"Well, I would say it is a good thing we are to be travelling with you, is it not?" a voice came from her left. She looked up to see Dan upon his Stallion, looking down at her with a warm smile.

"I agree, it has been many years since we wooed the Elleth of the Golden Wood. The Marchwarden needs his competition, and we have not seen Grandmother in decades either. We shall visit for a short while, and then re-join the Rangers. Until then Estel!" Elrohir called, pulling Ailith up onto Fréáláf, and she threw her arms around him, and then his twin.

"Thank you. I thank you both for this." She smiled through her sadness.

"My daughter, it is time that we left now. We will lose the light." Glorfindel's voice held the weight of his command.

They rode without stopping for two days, and then rested their mounts for an afternoon. Soon after, they rode ahead again. The twins left them for two days, coming back covered in bruises and scratches, and one or two cuts, that Ailith mended with ease, sprouting many lectures about their lack of value in their own safety from the autumn haired Elleth. Deep down, she knew she could not deny them the chance to obliterate orcs, after the sadness of Celebrian's attack, this was how they moved on. And so, she patched them up, and told them to be more careful, merely receiving a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek from each as an answer.

"I am nearing two thousand years of age, and they still treat me like an elfling sometimes Ada," she smiled one evening, after eating her share of Lembas bread, packing the rest into her pack.

"I know, dear one. However, you are the youngest in Imladris, and probably in Lórien too. We all look upon you thus, _sometimes._" He smiled and tucked a curl behind her pointed ear.

The rest of their journey was uneventful, apart from one evening, where Ailith had woken to a belt in her mouth, to stifle her screams, and a warm touch to her cheek to calm her from Dan, while Elrohir and Glorfindel slay the Orcs her screams had drawn to them.

"Dan," she panted, trembling. "I fear to sleep, for all my dreams will be this dark…they plague me." She whispered as he hugged her close to his body. "I am here now, I apologise for the belt, but it was necessary." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes again.

The others returned, breathing heavily and nodded to Elladan. "How is she?" asked Elrohir. "Well enough, but I fear she is frightened of sleeping." He said.

"It is as it was when I first brought her to Imladris," Glorfindel said sadly. "The only thing she could see when she closed those curious eyes of hers, were the bodies of her parents." He said. "She will conquer this as she conquered the other dark dreams."

They arrived at Lothlórien the following day, and made their presence known to the wardens of the wood they knew to be following them. Haldir himself stepped forward to greet them. "Mae Govannen, Lord Glorfindel. You are expected." He said, nodding at the twins and smiling arrogantly at Ailith.

"My lady Ailith, you have finally returned for our rematch," he said.

"I shall have to re-teach you your lesson on patience then, Marchwarden," she said playfully. Haldir stopped and observed her. She had lost some weight since the last time he saw her, and she had dark rings around her eyes. He led them to the city within the trees, and Ailith was immediately called to the presence of the Lady of Light.


	8. Plagued by Dreams

**_A/N: Two Chapters in one Day! Boom!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_The next Chapter will be posted on the 8th July, because I have a very important job interview this week, and though I would love to keep posting, I kind of need my job, you know, to live and whatnot. :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Plagued by dreams**

"By the Valar, what has happened to her?" Haldir asked the twins as he carried her box and led the way to her talan. "She has been blessed by a gift from the Valar, but without the ability to control it, it plagues her." Elrohir explained.

"It is foresight." Elladan added, and Haldir nodded. "I see. This is why she is to live here for a time."

Ailith approached the Lady of light slowly, and gracefully. She dipped into a curtsey before raising her gaze to meet the infinite blue eyes of the Lady Galadriel. "My Lady," she murmured.

Galadriel smiled as she regarded her. "My dear, if you truly are as close to Lord Elrond and his family, then you are surely my family too." She smiled at her, and Ailith instantly calmed. Nodding her head, she smiled. "Indeed, I find the Lady Arwen and her brothers….inescapable at times." She smiled and stifled a laugh.

Galadriel nodded and sat in her parlour. "Come, sit. We have much to discuss." She smiled as she spoke.

_You must learn to control your gift, Ailith. It is not quite the same as the foresight that Lord Elrond and myself possess. It is somewhat like that the Istari possess._

The lady's voice spoke clearly in her mind. Ailith frowned and thought a moment. "Like Mithrandir?" she queried. At Galadriels' nod, she then shook her head. "Does that mean I am descended from the Istari?"

Galadriel raised her eyebrow. "You came to that conclusion quickly young one. Tell me, why you came to this conclusion."

"My lady, I have no idea of who my family is. I could be descended from Men, or Elves or even Dwarves for all I know." She shrugged and continued. "I remember the day I first met Glorfindel. Not much else before that has survived in my memory. I told him I was a Peredhil, that my real Ada was a man. But I know nothing else." She said sadly.

The Lady placed a gentle hand under Ailith's chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "Your eyes are a most curious colour, did you know that?" she said softly. Ailith nodded, feeling self-conscious. She worried her lower lip between her teeth and glanced back at the floor.

"And your hair, is kissed by the colours of Autumn." Galadriel smiled as a faint hint of pink could be seen rising in Ailith's cheeks and the tips of her ears, poking through her hair.

"Worry not Ailith, I am merely saying that you could learn much of your lineage from Mithrandir when he is next here." She smiled warmly. "Now, come. My grandsons grow impatient. They believe I have captured you. It is time you saw your talan." She smiled.

Ailith was brought to the base of a tree; just far enough away for privacy, should her screams wake her, but close enough to be near to everything. She smiled as she climbed the steps. She felt comfort here, in that, her heart and mind were protected from danger, along with her body.

She climbed the steps, wearily, wondering of the dream she had suffered the night before. A Halfling, she was sure it was one of the ones Mithrandir was so fond of, was cornered on top of a ruin.

_He backed away from the cloaked riders of the shadows. One reached for him and for a moment, the poor Halfling reached for the rider, then with a sharp shake of the head, the Halfling pulled away. The rider seemed angry, before plunging a blade into the Halfling's shoulder. His scream of pain echoed in the air around her. Three other Halflings ran to his aid, and suddenly, Estel leapt from the shadows, sword in one hand, and a flaming torch in the other. He fiercely battled the five wraiths, defeating four before throwing his torch into the hood of the fifth._

_Their shrill shriek pierced the air as they fled, and Estel moved to help the Halfling while his companions worried over him. His gasps of pain tore through his little body as they fled, Estel carrying him close to his body. Estel had stopped in the valley just beyond the Bruinen river, a few days away from Imladris. He and another of the Halflings searched for what she presumed was Athelas, and as he bent to retrieve some, a blade was placed at his neck._

She shuddered as she remembered the dream. _Estel, please, be safe._ She thought to herself. Her brother could not die. She would not allow it. While she was here, she would train and keep herself in a good fighting condition, so that she may be of help to him.

She entered her talan and froze at the sight. Elrohir and Haldir were arm wrestling. She folded her arms across her chest and watched, as both Ellon fought for control. Elladan's silver eyes caught her gaze and she motioned for him to not give her away. A mere half nod showed he'd understood. She circled the room in the shadows, quietly, as Haldir had taught her, the last time she had visited.

"Tell me, who is winning." She breathed in the Marchwarden's pointed ear. He visibly froze, and Elrohir took the chance and forced Haldir's knuckles to connect with the oak table beneath them.

Elrohir stood and raised his fists into the air in victory, as Elladan bowed to him over his prowess in defeating the _mighty_ Marchwarden of Lórien. Haldir grumbled and stood, turning to face his distractor. "Lady Ailith, a _pleasure_ as always." He said with a smug smile.

"Oh please, Haldir, is that any way to greet me? Come now, show me some Marchwarden love, or I shall have to summon Oro and Rumi," she giggled as Haldir grudgingly gave her a hug. "Oh! Haldir, you are as soft as a maiden's gown!" Elladan sighed dreamily from the window, causing Elrohir to choke on his drink, and Ailith to double over giggling. Elladan skipped over to Ailith and swung her around. "Your Ada will be staying in the next talan over, it's a few yards yonder," he said, pointing in the relevant direction. "But we, oh dear sister of ours, will be right here," he gestured to the other room and she smiled gratefully.

Haldir bowed and excused himself. "I have a night watch, _mellyn,_ but I shall return, of that I promise. And I am sure my brothers will be happy to see you. They have missed your smile." He said, before bowing once more and leaving.

"Ailith?" the twins chorused from the other side of her door. She stood gracefully, before turning to her door, pulling a robe around her slender frame, her sleeping gown brushing the floor softly. She padded to the door and opened it. The twins both stood smiling at her, and she cocked her head and raised a brow.

"Can I be of service?" she asked softly.

"_We cannot undo our braids. Dan's fingers are too fat."_ Elrohir chuckled as Elladan whacked him in the arm.

"And what of you Ro?" she asked softly, turning to look at him. Her green eyes shone with mischief as she regarded her twin guards.

"I am merely lazy, and your fingers combing my hair remind me of Arwen." He smiled and took her hand. She smiled and pulled him in, before reaching out to Elladan and pulling him into the room by his robe. "Come on you two, I cannot comfort one elleth without the other." She smiled lightly, and sat Elrohir on the floor at the foot of her bed, handing him a pillow to sit upon, before sitting behind him. She gently freed his braids and began running her fingers through his hair, humming softly the tune that Arwen had when Ailith first arrived in Imladris, as Arwen took care of a trembling elfling. That song brought immeasurable comfort to Ailith, and from the feel of Elrohir swaying softly, it was sending him to sleep.

She gently leaned him back against the bed and moved, to sit along another edge of the bed, gesturing for Dan to be quiet, or suffer, and he sat himself comfortable while she continued humming.

"Your voice is lovely Ailith," Dan smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned back against her knees. She gently undid his braids, combing her hands through his dark silken hair, adding elven words to the song Arwen had taught her. Elladan stilled her hands with his own.

"Are you afraid to sleep?" he asked softly. He turned to look at her and she scrunched her nose. "No, _mellon,_ I merely worry. The one I had last night was truly frightening. If anything, it makes me determined to conquer the obstacles presented in them." She said softly.

Elladan turned to face her now, and took her face in his hands. "No matter who your 'real' family is, you will _always_ be my sister. We will always be here for you." He said sternly, seeing her eyes glass over with unshed tears.

"Now, sister, as your older brother, I certainly know best. You should bring forth your inner warrior, and prepare for bed. You will be fine, with Elrohir perched so delicately at the edge of your bed." He chuckled quietly as she smiled and nodded.

"Very well, I shall see you in the morning. Thank you." She hugged him briefly before climbing into bed. She gave Elrohir a nudge with her toe and he fell the rest of the way to lie on the floor along the foot of her bed.

Elladan smiled and shut the door behind him. Ailith lay back and closed her eyes, her dreams softly taking her to another vision.

_She stood, facing a mountain wall. Mithrandir, and three of the four Halflings wandered towards the cliff wall, while Mithrandir mentioned how Dwarves sometimes forgot the entrance to their own domains. "Why does that not surprise me." Came the voice of the Crowned Prince of Mirkwood. Estel looked over at Legolas and chuckled. Estel nudged the Elf and shook his head. "Be nice. After all, we wouldn't want Master Gimli here to hear about how you lost an archery contest to a mere Elf maiden, would we?" Legolas closed his eyes and shook his head, the tips of his ears shining crimson._

_Gimli's laughter echoed throughout the air, as he leaned upon his axe for support. _

The dream faded but shouts of fear, pain and splashing could be heard before a thunderous noise brought her from her dream with a shout. Sitting up quickly, she tugged the dagger from beneath her pillow, and aimed to plunge it into the figure that stood above her. A hard fist knocked her wrist, knocking the dagger from her hand, while the assailants hands gripped both her wrists and pinned them above her head on the bed.


	9. Departures

**_A/N: I know I said I'd wait to post this, but I am so happy I could cry: this story has had over 1,270 Hits! Thank you all so much! and for the 19 followers, 7 favourites and 13 reviews!_**

**_Thanks to:AceShadows, Kazama-sama, Azuresilverfox, Motoko the Red Queen, Like. 56, CrimsonNinja-Auditore and Juliet Greenleaf for following,_****_CrimsonNinja-Auditore and Juliet Greenleaf for favouriting and Like. 56 and FourHorses for reviewing :) I genuinely appreciate all the support for Ailith._**

**_Here is chapter 9, and Chapter 10 will be posted on the 8th July. :)_**

**_Diolch yn fawr iawn! _**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Departures**

"GET OFF OF ME! UNHAND ME! DAN! RO! HELP ME!" Ailith screamed and struggled against her assailant, his iron grip causing her wrists to rub uncomfortable in his hands. She could hear him speak to her, but so blind was her panic, she could barely focus on the voice. Suddenly, her eyes focused and she could make out the shape stood above her.

"Ailith! Look at me! It is Elrohir." The voice commanded, Elladan entered the room swiftly, holding a lit candle up so that she could see their features. Her breathing calmed and she relaxed somewhat. The hands holding her wrists let go and she rubbed her wrists. She crossed her legs and pulled her pillow to her lap. Elladan disappeared so that Elrohir could apologise.

"Ailith, I am sorry for holding you so tight, I never meant to hurt you. You surprised me with your shout, and then the dagger…" he started. Her bright green eyes widened, as she realised what she had almost done.

"Oh, Ro! Eru! I am so sorry, it was my first instinct. I saw someone here standing over me and I panicked. I am so sorry." She burst into tears and clutched her brother to her.

"It is alright Ailith," he chuckled. "At least we taught you well enough to not be vulnerable." He hugged her back.

"Are you well _iell nîn_?" came a concerned voice from the doorway. Ailith turned her eyes to the doorway. "Aye, Ada, I am well. Although, I do believe I may be as fierce a warrior as you, as I _may_ have attacked Ro." She sniffled, a small smile gracing her face.

Glorfindel chuckled and entered her room, ushering the twins out. He handed her a goblet of water and she drank, gratefully. "Now, what did you see." He asked, gently.

She told him of her vision, how it was foggy towards the end and what she heard. "Well, Estel has your honour well-guarded," he smiled and took her hand. "You should speak with the Lady at a more appropriate hour, but for now, I do believe more sleep will elude you." Ailith nodded her head, "I agree. I do not think I will be able to rest more this night." She stood and dipped her head to her Ada. "Thank you Ada, I shall see you in a few moments. Allow me to dress and I will be with you, Dan and Ro shortly." She smiled. He nodded and left her room, and she could hear the three of them murmuring in the other room.

She dressed in dark navy leggings, and a white undershirt, with a silvery-blue tunic on top, strapping her knives to her back; she grabbed her bow, and donned her mother's ring. Tying two thin braids to the hair that fell into her face, she clipped them behind her delicately pointed ears, ensuring the rest of her hair was out of her face. She emerged from her room clutching her bow and grabbing at her quiver by the door, she approached the three.

"I think it wise for me to join the rest of the night's watch on the border." She stated plainly. Of the three, only Glorfindel seemed unphased by her decision. She walked to the door and heard the beginnings of protests, before she turned.

"My dreams plague me, I would now like to go and kill something I will not regret killing. I think you of all people should support that decision considering what could have happened, Ro." She stated, leaving the talan and stalking to the stables. "Fréáláf!" she called loudly. The chestnut stallion approached her and nodded his head, whickering slightly. She hopped on without bothering to saddle him and headed out to the last outpost on the border.

Within moments, galloping on either side of her drew her attention. _Of course the twins would follow me,_ she thought. _At least they worry enough for you to find out if you are well._ A tiny part of her brain admonished. Worrying her lip, she smiled at the two before urging Fréáláf faster.

The sounds of swords clashing in the distance drew their attention and the three riders pushed their steeds faster, before dismounting and unsheathing their bows and fitting arrows to the strings. Elladan and Elrohir began aiming and moving closer, but Ailith could see any enemy from where she stood and began firing arrow after arrow, the satisfying _thunks_ as they made contact with the curdled flesh of the orcs announcing that the arrows had hit their mark. She ran forward, still firing arrows, before shouldering her bow and drawing her twin knives. She danced around two orcs and gracefully drew the blades along their mid-sections, emptying their innards to the forest floor. She blocked and parried and ended up back to back with the Marchwarden himself.

"I see you grew bored with mere sleeping," he managed through clenched teeth as he slashed and cut at his foes. "Can we joke later please?" she hissed, and watched as a blade connected with Orophin's shoulder. The younger brother of Haldir fell to his knees.

"No!" she shouted, before slicing through the Orc in front of her, whipping her bow out and embedding a fast shot arrow in the offending attacker's eye socket. She freed herself and fled to Orophin's side. "Dan! Ro! I need you here now!" she yelled, and within seconds, both twins were supporting Orophin and leading him to Fréáláf, before mounting and leading the stallion away. She wiped the orc blood from her knives, before sheathing them and turning to face Haldir and Rúmil.

"You must leave him alone. The twins will care for him." She said, her hands facing them palm up, to show she was being serious. Haldir sighed and nodded. Rúmil watched his brother closely before accepting it too. Haldir stomped off, dragging the carcass of an orc away with him. "We have to destroy the bodies. We do not wish to draw others." Rúmil said, offering his arm. She took it and nodded.

"He will be fine Rúmil, it was a shoulder wound, merely superficial." She smiled at him and he smiled gratefully back. They worked for many hours, the sun had risen far into the sky, shining golden beams through the leaves and lighting up the forest floor.

She walked Rúmil back to his talan, insisting that he get some sleep before going anywhere near his brother, before walking to the healing talan. She found the twins ushering an apparently 'useless' elleth from the talan, before Dan grabbed her wrist and yanked her in, snapping instructions.

Realising a frustrated Elladan would be best heeded, she got to work, sterilising a needle and threading it, awaiting the poultice of herbs to draw the poison from the wound before quickly and neatly stitching it shut.

"It is done. All he needs now is company until he wakes," she whispered, and sent the twins to Glorfindel to let him know of what happened. She sat, with her hands folded in her lap, absent-mindedly fiddling with the mallorn leaf ring on her finger.

_I see you know of your mother's origins already, young one._ The lady's voice sounded in her ear. She started, and sat up straight. _Yes, my lady. Long has the mallorn leaf informed me of my naneth's origins. It is my real Ada who is the mystery._ She replied. She brushed a lock of hair from Orophin's face, and gently tucked it behind his ear.

_You will know soon. You will have a part to play in this soon enough._ The Lady's soft timber sounded in her mind. Ailith sighed, knowing she was not to know any answers yet.

_I understand, my lady. I am merely a little impatient. And dwelling on the unknown is not good, considering I am also dwelling on my dark dreams._

"Perhaps then, you should visit with me more often, and I will see if I can help you," came a soft voice from the doorway. Ailith shot to her feet and landed in a clumsy curtsey. She had been truly startled by the appearance of the lady.

"If you would aid me in my learning, my lady, I would be grateful." Ailith spluttered. Galadriel smiled a warm smile, her bright blue eyes knowing. "I shall, but I fear Orophin would suffer a lonely recovery. We shall await Haldir's appearance, and then we shall retire to the gardens to consult the mirror." She smiled and sat.

They chatted quietly for an hour or so, about her fighting, and the twins and Haldir, about Arwen and Imladris, before footsteps outside announced the arrival of a flustered looking Marchwarden. Both ladies stood and swept from the talan, allowing Haldir time with his healing brother.

The lady emitted a calm aura, smiling and chatting amicably with Ailith, the whole way to her gardens. They sat quietly for a moment, before Galadriel smiled, somewhat sadly. "You will suffer these dreams for much longer, I fear, but I can show you how to control how they affect your body." She smiled again and gestured for Ailith to stand.

They worked for hours, only stopping for their luncheon meal, with Ailith retiring to her talan and avoiding the evening feasts, for the comfort of her own soft bed. With her breathing under control, she still suffered dreams, but managed to view them as a passer-by.

She continued this behaviour for another month, before the twins trapped her in her talan on their penultimate morning in the Golden Wood. "Well, dear sister, Orophin and Rúmil have left for border patrol, Haldir has demanded a rematch sometime soon, and yet you avoid your favourite brothers. I think we may stink of something, Dan," said Elrohir dramatically, turning to his twin.

"I completely agree Ro, though it is probably you." Dan chuckled. "The lord and lady here will be hosting a feast this evening, in honour of our departure. You will be there. We need the most beautiful and spectacular and wonderful elleth there for us to escort." He added.

Ailith smiled warmly and nodded. "Very well brothers, you must depart now, as it will take the better part of today to make myself that elleth, I dare not disappoint now." She joked. They both retired to their rooms as she pottered about. She finished letters to Lord Elrond, updating him on her dreams, to Arwen expressing much sadness that her sister could not be there to help her control the twins, to Estel, begging him to stay safe, wherever he was to travel with the Rangers, and finally, one each for the twins and Glorfindel, saying farewell and that she loved them very much, and if they died she would dig them up and kill them herself.

After tying the batch of letters, she handed them to Elrohir, who had knocked her door to announce elleth's bringing hot water for their baths.

She sank into her bath and thought for a while. This was the first time she was to live without the twins, Estel, Arwen or her Ada. It would be an experience, but she could not help but worry. She washed her hair and cleaned her body once more, her pale skin gaining an almost ethereal glow in the moonlight as it rose. She rose from her bath and wrapped a towel around herself. As she entered her room, she found a lilac gown on the bed. She changed into it, and admired the material as it flowed from her bare shoulders to the floor. It flowed, with bell sleeves, thin at the top and widening at her hands. She wore her mothers' ring, and an elleth entered to braid her hair. She did not speak to the elleth, who had realised her heart was aching with sadness, and left her to her thoughts. Glancing into her mirror, she found herself almost unrecognisable.

Her autumn curls had been braided, with a flowing purple ribbon inverted into the braid. A mallorn leaf clip held a braid in place on the left side of her head, glinting prettily in the moonlight. Coupled with the dress and the lilac slippers, she felt she looked like a princess. Well, she was no Arwen, but she looked alright. She smiled at her reflection and smoothed the dress. A knock on her door caused her to turn and face the twins as they entered.

Both stopped in their tracks, to look at her. "Well, do not you think our sister cleans up well Dan?" Elrohir joked. Elladan smirked and nodded. "Looks like she has added a mission to our last night. We will have to fight off all unworthy ellon from her."

Ailith spared a smile for her brothers, the tips of her ears reddening slightly, she took an arm each and they made their way to the centre glade. They laughed and danced, and Glorfindel declared loudly, at how impressed he was that she could look so beautiful and yet be so deadly. She laughed and demanded a dance with her Ada, and they enjoyed a pleasant evening.

Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil each held her tightly as she sobbed when her family left the following dawn. Haldir took her hand and dragged her to his personal archery range. "Come, vent on the target _mellon._ Your heart aches today. When you are ready, we shall have a contest." He smirked. Ailith nodded and returned to her talan to grab her bow. She wore a travelling dress, ankle length, in a dusty rose colour, with a deep red bodice and a long green cloak. She shouldered her bow and grabbed for an arrow.

She stood for more than four hours firing arrows. Rúmil and Orophin sat and watched from a safe distance, and chatted about her skill. After firing hundreds over the time she was there, she finally shouldered her bow and wandered in search of Haldir.


	10. A Barbed Arrow

**_A/N: Here is Chapter 10!_**

**_I am so happy to say that since I posted 'Kissed by Autumn', Ailith's story has had over 1,500 hits! yay!_**

**_I hope that you enjoy! Please R just for you guys: there is a chance for TWO people who have reviewed over 3 times to be granted an OC part in the story. I am currently writing Chapter 17/18 and I need at least one OC now, and another in a later Chapter. If you would like that to be YOU then please, make sure you have reviewed 3 times and send me a PM describing the race of your Character and some basic descriptions! :)_**

**_Keep on reviewing!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: a Barbed Arrow**

Haldir found her wandering down by the Nimrodel, the silvery river that joined to the Great River Anduin. She stared at her reflection, her autumn curls blowing gently in the wind. She walked back towards Caras Galadhon, when he cleared his throat to make himself known. She whirled around, skirts twisting about her legs as she searched the trees for him.

A small smile graced her face, and she turned back to face the river. "So, I see you have found my hideout." She whispered. Haldir smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, you have dwelt among us for a few years now, it has been at least three since Glorfindel was last here, we would like you to dine with us in our talan tonight. Rúmil was talking of an elleth, and we need you to discourage him." Haldir joked, towing her along.

In the last six years, Ailith had easily become a sister to the three wardens of Lothlórien, spending her free time with them, ate with them, and sparred with them, even taking on a few shifts on the borders. Her grasp on her gift was improving with steady tutelage from the lady, but one dream still seemed to haunt her more and more. As if mocking her.

_Estel led the group along a fire lit set of stairs. A gaping hole appeared in the descending stairs. Legolas leapt gracefully over it, as did Mithrandir. The man wearing Gondorian armour followed, carrying two Halflings, and the third was thrown by Estel into the arms of Legolas. The Dwarf grumbled about no one throwing a dwarf before leaping himself, almost falling into the pit of fire beneath if Legolas hadn't lunged forward and grasped his beard. A huge block of stone fell from above and broke the stairs behind Estel and the final Halfling. Their segment began to sway. Estel clutched the Halfling and counselled him to lean forward. Their segment lurched forward and Estel landed safely with his charge. They fled further, and all crossed the narrow bridge; all except Mithrandir. He stood and yelled at the void, which was suddenly lit by a beast of fire and darkness._

It was always at that point that she awoke. Never with a cold sweat, nor in a panic like before, but it never went away. She also discovered that when alone, she could cause dark clouds to disappear and her healing skills were improving at an alarming rate when the dark weapons of orcs were involved. It more or less confirmed the theory that an Istari was her Ada. She practised in secret, and attempted to glean more information from the lady, but she would only smile and mention learning all the next time Mithrandir came.

She shook off the niggling feeling, and carried on concentrating on the things happening around her. She followed Haldir into his talan and was pounced upon by his older brothers. "Ailith!" Orophin smiled and swung her around. His shoulder had recovered wonderfully, and though there was a scar, it was no bother to him and he could once more fight like the warrior he was. Rúmil, ever the sensible one, chastised his brother and called for Ailith to sit.

"We have heard news of concern, dear sister." Haldir began, as Ailith daintily bit at the slices of apple on her plate. She tilted her head as she chewed a piece of cheese. "Well, the Rangers have been in need of a good healer since theirs was killed in an orc raid, and Estel is good, but he has asked for you to join them. He will arrive within the week to lead you back to their base." Rúmil explained.

Ailith nodded. The three ate in a contemplative silence, before Ailith kissed each on the cheek in a goodnight, before retiring to her talan. She packed her gowns and jewellery away, except for her ring, and laid out her riding clothes. She washed and clambered into bed, and slept, concentrating on the months to come.

_There was blood. Estel worked on having the injured brought to her a few hundred yards back, protected in the caves behind a waterfall. She only ventured out for herbs, but the others would bring them as they brought the Rangers in._

_Her hair was tied up in a messy knot atop her head, her blades strapped to her back, as she applied pressure to a bleeding wound to the abdomen of an older Ranger. She ordered the youngest Ranger to stitch the wound and apply a poultice. She was distracted further when four Rangers entered carrying the body of a fallen Ranger, before ordering all those who were able, to re-enter the fray. She stood and glanced at the Ranger and her hand caught the scream that was sure to follow. Estel had a huge gash on his right shoulder, the cut led from his shoulder across his chest and down to his stomach._

_"ESTEL! You listen to me! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" she bellowed in his ear, as she cleaned the wound methodically, his blood eking over her hands. She applied the herbs after cleaning the wound, and stitched it shut. It took three hundred and forty two stitches, but it was done. Still, the Ranger did not stir._

She awoke to the sound of someone hammering on her talan door. She rushed to the doorway in her sleeping robe, propriety be damned, and came face to face with Orophin. "What—"

"I need you, it is Haldir. He has been wounded." He spoke rapidly. Ailith nodded and followed him in her nightgown, bare-foot, her hair flowing behind her like a banner of autumn leaves falling from the trees. She reached his talan as he was being laid on his bed. A large arrow protruded from near his right hip-bone. She immediately started forward. "One of you, braid my hair from my face while I look at this," she said sternly. She felt gentle hands braid her hair back. She could care less of its appearance, as long as it did not hinder her work.

"Can one of you roll him, I need to see if it has come out the other side." She said quickly. As it was done, she shook her head grimly. "It hasn't come through, but orc arrows have recently been made with a barb on the end instead of an arrow-head, is this true?" she questioned, at their nod, she sighed. "It cannot be pulled then. It means we need to push it through." She said grimly. Rúmil blanched a little as Orophin nodded. "We will need some wine to crush an herb into for the pain, and a belt or something for him to bite on," she ordered and Rúmil disappeared. Haldir's eyes opened a little and he groggily tried to sit up.

"No _mellon,_ do not move. You have been injured by an arrow and I need to push it through. It will hurt, and not even _you_, my dear Marchwarden will be immune to this amount of pain." She gently kissed his brow as he nodded slowly. She brushed the hair from his forehead as his brothers returned.

"Orophin, sit against the headboard and roll him, I need to pull it out the other side." She explained handing him the belt. As Haldir was lifted a little, she crushed the herb into the goblet of wine, and tipped it into his mouth. He swallowed, and, with his gaze never leaving hers, nodded. Ailith took a firm grip of the Fletching on the end of the arrow and snapped it off. Orophin placed the belt in his brothers' mouth, and Haldir held her green gaze. "Are you ready?" she asked, and he nodded. Ailith scrunched her face and tried to force the arrow through, but at Haldir's deep guttural scream she stopped, her face draining of what little colour was left. "R-Rúmil… I am not strong enough, my, my hands are shaking." She called and Rúmil came to her aid. "Push it through and it will be over. I will stitch the wound when it is out." She explained and he nodded.

Within moments, the barb was poking out and Ailith began mopping up the blood that had begun to pool on the sheets beneath him. Once the whole barb was out, she pulled the rest of the arrow out from the other side, and began cleaning and stitching immediately. Haldir's body wracked with gasps and grunts of pain, but he soon quieted, as she stitched one side and Orophin lay him back on the bed so she could stitch the other side. She daubed a healing paste on both wounds, and nodded her head.

"You two, go and stay at my talan, I will watch over him." She said. Neither argued, both of them disappearing. She placed a cool rag upon Haldir's forehead and allowed him to rest, thinking of the first time she had met the Marchwarden.

_Elladan walked her around Caras Galadhon, showing her around, when he spotted Haldir. "Mae Govannen Marchwarden." He smiled as Haldir approached. "Mae Govannen son of Elrond." He answered._

_"This is the Lord Glorfindel's ward. Lady Ailith of Imladris, I present Haldir, the Marchwarden of the Golden Wood." She smiled and dipped into a graceful curtsey. He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "Oh, I do believe Elrohir and I are meant to be with the lady." He bent and kissed her cheek. "You can show her the archery range Haldir," he winked and wandered off chuckling._

_Ailith rolled her eyes. "I apologise for him, Marchwarden," she said softly. He shook his head. "They have been teasing me something awful," she said as they had been walking for a little while. "And why would they tease such a creature?" he asked, his melodic voice carrying through the trees._

_"Creature? I am sure I should be offended by your silken voice, Marchwarden," she breathed, smiling softly, the tips of her ears darkening in the dusk of the forest. Haldir smirked and bowed. "I meant creature, as in a beautiful creature. Please, take no offence from my words." He said, touching the delicate hand resting in the crook of his arm._

_She tilted her head as she glanced at him. He had to admit, she looked strange for an elleth. She had the longest hair the colour of the sunset in autumn, and her eyes pierced the wood around them, the colour of the leaves on a summer morn. "I offer a wager to you Marchwarden," she smiled craftily. "A challenge of sorts." She grinned. He cocked his head curiously._

_"I challenge you to a sparring match, and if I win, you must find out why the twins are teasing me, and rectify the situation." She smirked. He narrowed his eyes and stopped walking. Turning to face her, he raised her hand to his lips and whispered the softest kiss across her knuckles._

_"Very well, and if I win, I wish for a kiss," he boldly asked. He left her at the archery range, and left for the border patrols, after agreeing a time and place for his challenge._

_Two days later, they both stood, dressed in their armour, her knives held steadily, her eyes regarding his form. He stood stoically, with his sword at the ready. When the twins called for them to start, it was almost as if they danced. They both attacked and defended with grace, and fluid motions. Within mere moments, Haldir found himself backed against a tree, when he felt a small foot pull his knee, and his stance faltered. He ended up slumped against the base of the tree with one of her knives holding his sword away from her body, the other at his neck. "Yield," she commanded._

_He smirked and nodded. "I Yield," he stated loudly._

_She stood and helped him up. "You have a great skill, and it seems I have to find out what your prize is." He said, watching as her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Find me when you are ready to give me my gift." Was all she said, before sheathing her swords and leaving him there. She did not even wait to hear the twins tease him._

_The next afternoon he found her by the river. He quickly grasped her elbow and spun her around. "Good afternoon, mellon." He crooned. "I have found out why you are being teased, and I would be honoured to be your very first kiss." He smiled and she blushed crimson. "However, the moment is not right." He grinned and let her go._

_As she packed up her things to leave, she loaded her pack onto her horse, frowning as she thought over the Marchwardens' mysterious words, before she felt a hand tilt her chin to look into his eyes, and his lips ghost over her own._

_"Until we meet again, my fair Ailith." He smirked arrogantly against her lips._

Startling from her reverie, she felt a chilled hand clasp her own. Haldir's eyes were opening. "Good morning, _mellon,_" she smiled, pouring him a goblet of water and lifting his head to help him drink. "You have traumatised your poor brothers." She smiled, truly glad to see him alert so soon. He merely nodded.

"Thank you, Ailith. For all you have done." He said softly, before drifting into the healing sleep again. She stood and moved to the washroom, finally washing the crimson blood of the Marchwarden from her hands, and then washing her face. She pulled a robe from the shelf around her body to ward off chill, and returned to her seat.

She began mending the arrow-hole in his tunic, and hummed to herself as she did so. It was always the same tune. The only song worth singing for her. She closed her eyes, the sewing of a small hole easier to mend than breathing, and so, she got comfortable and continued her work. She stayed with Haldir for another five days, completely absorbed in aiding his healing. He began walking around the talan on the fourth day, and Ailith was supervising his movements with a long knife of hers, to make sure he would not tear the stitches.


	11. To Bree!

**_A/N: Woo! Another Chapter!_**

**_'Kissed by Autumn' has had 17 Reviews! [Keep them coming, please! I love hearing your thoughts!], 12 Favourites and 24 Followers! Eru! That's mental! Considering I wrote the first quote for this story on a napkin haha! 3_**

**_Thank you to EllethofMirkwood and FourHorses for their reviews!_**

**_Thanks to all my new followers, and the 2,050 people who have taken the time to read my story!_**

**_This Chapter is the beginning of the beginning of the Fellowship! :) [And although this story is a mesh of the books and films, currently - we are following the books]_**

**_Keep on posting!_**

**_Diolch!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: To Bree!**

She was shaken awake gently the morning of the fifth day there, by a warm hand on her shoulder, and a calloused finger brushing her hair from her face. _"Good morning Estel," _she breathed softly_._

_"Good morning sister," _was the soft reply she heard. It was him. It was _his_ voice. Her eyes shot open and her green eyes came face to face with the grey eyes of the Ranger she had missed greatly. "Estel!" she exclaimed, leaping into his open arms. She dragged him from the talan, so as not to disturb Haldir. "Well," he smiled, "I am glad of this greeting, since I arrived at your talan late last night, with no sign of my sister to make me supper." He chuckled, before his face became serious. "He is fine. He had a fever the first night, but he grows stronger every day." She smiled, in answer to his expression.

"Come, you seem weary. I would wager, in your haste to care for Haldir, you have neglected yourself." He scolded. She made to argue, before he raised a hand. "When was the last time you ate, Ailith?" he asked. She frowned, stuttering, before her shoulders slumped in defeat.

He led her back to her talan where Orophin had left a note, and breakfast. They ate, and then she bathed, and changed into her riding clothes. "When are we to be going? I know the need is great." She asked that evening. "The morning after next. I nearly killed my horse in the hard ride here, so I wish to allow him _some_ rest." He said.

"How are you Estel? Really?" she asked sincerely. He shrugged. "No closer to accepting my duty. But I will be made Chieftain of the Rangers of the North soon." He replied. She nodded. He obviously wanted no praise for this, in fact, he seemed worried.

He helped her pack the last of her things and then went to the other room and slept. She pulled out her maps of Middle-Earth and studied them earnestly.

Two days later saw her saddled and sitting atop Fréáláf, awaiting Estel's arrival at the meadow they were to be led from.

From above, a small package was dropped into her lap, and she was reminded of the small bundle Arwen had given her from when she left Imladris. She opened Arwen's package first, and found a necklace to match her Mallorn leaf ring. She clasped it around her neck quickly, and turned to the other bundle. She opened it, and found a clip to hold back her unruly curls. She looked up to the branches and locked gazes with the Marchwarden and his brothers. He smiled and saluted her, mouthing _come back safe._ Looking at its design, she immediately knew it was his mothers'. She smiled and looked back up but the three Ellon were gone.

She and Estel rode for almost two months before reaching the camp she was to be staying at. She settled in her tent and smiled contentedly. She was tired of playing the maiden. Now she would not be idle. And she would prevent the dream from being true.

Over the next eight years, she became an important part of the Rangers camp. She made arrows, taught archery, and practised her healing skills regularly. The dream she had suffered in the Golden Wood indeed did come to pass. An orc raid, with larger numbers than before. Estel was brought to her, but she refused to let him go. She reached deep into her Valar given grace, and willed him to wake, and he did. She was shocked, but did not allow herself to feel it until her job had been done. She had dealt with his wound while he was awake. Delirious from the pain, but he was awake. He lost consciousness shortly after she was finished, with the several hundred stitches, but his chest rose and fell, with each long, ragged breath he drew, and that was good enough for her.

She gave him a verbal lashing when he awoke a week later. He understood he had terrified her, and was appalled to learn that it was one of the dreams she had suffered that had come to pass. What worried him though, was that night back in the White City, Gandalf mentioning that only _one_ would be bothersome if it came to pass.

As if reading his mind, she said sadly; "If you find a creature, that is grimy and seems ill and possibly mad, you must not let it escape. You must take it to Gandalf and he will tell you where to take it."

He nodded. It took Estel almost another year to regain the full strength of his sword arm, and with Ailith's regular exercise and supervision, he healed well. The only sign of the wound that was left was a long pink, puckered scar.

She lay in her bed pondering Estel and his destiny, and found herself sad and lost. The Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir knew of her parentage, and for all her theories, without confirmation, she could not be absolutely sure. _They_ knew her destiny, and yet, it was still withheld from her.

She tossed and turned for hours, sleep evading her, before she stood and pulled her leggings on, before striding out of her tent. She did a round at the healing tents, and did a walk with the Rangers searching for healing herbs, and sat for hours making and fletching arrows.

She was found some time later by Estel, who brought her lunch and sat beside her, producing a pipe and lighting it. "Really Estel. A pipe?" she admonished.

"It makes me feel calm." He said, shrugging, and then wincing. She tilted her head. "Does it hurt still?" she asked. He shook his head. "The skin merely feels a little stretched." He said, patting her arm. She nodded and ate her lunch peacefully.

They chatted into dusk, and she crawled into bed, weary from her day of moving and working. It seemed as though the moment her eyes closed, she was pulled into yet another dream.

_Estel, Legolas and the Dwarf were running cross country, and tracking something. They barely rested and ate little. The Dwarf huffed and puffed as they ran, while Legolas seemed to glance to the East._

_"They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" he said firmly. Estel urged them faster, when he motioned for them to take cover behind a rock. As they did this, two thousand armed riders in double file rows rode past._

She awoke quickly and stood. She strode to the large map on her table. She looked at it earnestly. The view from the dream looked like the plains of Rohan. She wondered what would drive Estel, Legolas and a Dwarf across the plains of Rohan for Hobbits?

She shook her head, brushed her hair and clipped it back with the clip from Haldir. She donned her riding clothes and walked to meet Halbarad. The Dúnedain Ranger was a good friend of both her and Estel. His wife was due to have their first baby, and Estel had asked her to go and aid in the delivery. He smiled and bowed when she met him. "Good morning, Lady Ailith," he chirped. She rolled her eyes. She could not get this noble man to lose the title. Ever. "Good morning Halbarad." She smiled and mounted her stallion. "Come now, your wife will not appreciate tardiness." She grinned at him and he mounted his own horse beside her. They trotted merrily for a few hours and made camp under cover of the trees. They made it to the settlement early the next afternoon. Ailith was cheery, and they were singing rude songs along the pathway and giggling like children.

Halbarad dismounted first and helped Ailith down, showing her to his home, where his wife stood in the doorway panting heavily. "H-Halbarad…it has started.." she managed, clutching her swollen belly. Ailith straightened up immediately and ushered her to their bedroom, shutting Halbarad out with orders for a small knife, plenty of sheets and towels and warm water. Ailith washed her hands and began the routine needed.

Halbarad's poor wife was in labour for two days. The evening of the second day was the worst, as Halbarad had to be let in to sit behind her, holding her in position. A few hours later, a healthy baby boy was pulled into the world, a dark tuft of fluff upon his little head, from which grey eyes peeked at his family for the first time. He did not cry, merely gurgled at the small slap on his behind to check his breathing, and Ailith cleaned him up, wrapped him in a tiny blanket and handed him to his mother.

She stayed the first six months and then Estel arrived. He offered her a unique opportunity. "Mithrandir has asked me to charge a Ranger with guiding a Hobbit to Imladris. How would you like to go home, sister?" he asked smiling.

Her head looked as though it had caught fire, she was nodding so enthusiastically. "Thank you Estel!" she exclaimed, clasping his hands. "You will leave immediately then." He smiled and gave her directions. It would take a week, and she would arrive at Bree and await the Hobbit there. She mounted and accepted the pack of fresh clothes from the Ranger, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I will give my greetings to all at the Last Homely House Estel, from both of us." She promised, before digging her heels into her Stallion and trotting to the edge of his sight.


	12. Return to Rivendell

**_A/N: So, I woke up this morning and found that I had received 10 extra reviews when I went to sleep! Woo!_**

**_Thanks as always, to FourHorses, and to A Diamond in the Rough - Welcome to the story!_**

**_This Chapter is a thank you for the reviews! _**

**_Keep Reviewing!_**

**_Diolch,_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Return to Rivendell.**

She sat, draped in her cloak against a bench in the back of the bar, fiddling with her dagger. Her fingerless gloves disguised the femininity of her hands, while the clothes she wore, along with her Rangers cloak hid her frame from unwelcome eyes. With her hood drawn up, she cast a menacing silhouette, which, thankfully, kept the drunkards and the letches away. She swigged her ale slowly, her green eyes constantly moving around the horde of sweaty, moral-less men who pulled servers into their laps without thought or care, and groped at their barely covered bodies. She grimaced at the base image these women must have of themselves, before flagging one down for another ale.

This had been her routine for three days now, but if her calculations were correct, the Hobbit she was to escort would be here any day. As soon as she finished that thought, her eyes spotted the grey curls and tops of pointed ears of a person who would not have reached above her waist. She stood and marched over to him. Kneeling before him she smiled as his eyes widened. "Master Bilbo?" she asked. He nodded shyly. "Come with me, I am a friend of Mithrandir's." she gestured and led him to her room.

"I am Ailith of Rivendell, and I will be your escort." She smiled and offered him food from the plate she had ordered. He sat comfortably and explained to her he had just recently turned 111, and he was well known with the elves of Rivendell. His party was a spectacular one. Almost the whole of the Shire had come to wish him well, and Gandalf the Grey had been there with his fireworks!

The next morning, Ailith woke Bilbo with a tankard of ale and some breakfast, and packed all the things he would need for their twelve day long journey in her pack, stuffing Bilbo's to the brim with food. _If what Estel said Gandalf claims about Hobbits is true, We will be needing more before the week is out…_ she thought to herself. As they prepared to leave, Ailith knelt beside Bilbo.

"Not that I expect any sort of trouble, but just in case, can you fire a bow?" she asked him. Bilbo's little eyes widened as he shook his head fervently. He gently pulled a small sword from its scabbard. "This is Sting. I can use it." He said shyly. Ailith nodded. "We shall ride my stallion for the first few days. Once we cross into the valley, we will be protected enough to take our time." She smiled warmly at the Halfling who had so much history to share.

He chattered incessantly from atop Fréáláf while she led him on foot for the first few hours, spurring Fréáláf onwards as she scouted around him. Bilbo seemed to trust her enough to tell her his life story. All 111 years of it, and the life story of some of his family. Although, Ailith blanched as he talked of raising his nephew whose family had perished just as young Frodo came of age. Ailith's brows furrowed. Many families seemed to have the misfortune of losing parents early. She had Ada, but he was not her true Ada. Her true parents had been murdered. She remembered dreaming of crimson snow for many years. Ro and Dan had lost their mother. Although, unlike _her _parents, the twins mother had sailed to Valinor. Still, the grief was there for many years, and poor Arwen was unable to remain in Imladris for many years after that.

Legolas' mother had perished too. She recalled attending the remembrance feast. It was the only time she had seen the Woodland elf cry, and despaired that such grief would mar his beautiful face. She shook her head and scrunched her face in concentration. "Bilbo, I need for you to be quiet as I send Fréáláf forward. I will scout ahead; just try not to make any noise." She smiled comfortingly at him and drew her bow.

After centuries of hunting and tracking orcs and other foul creatures, Ailith knew when to trust her gut feelings. Having ignored them once and suffering a bad injury, she would always listen. She disappeared into the brush and under the cover of the trees, she clambered up one. She hopped gracefully from bough to bough, scanning the area. She found a strange creature skulking about, coughing and spluttering. Eyes wide with realisation, she realised it was the creature from her first dream.

"Supid Hobbitses, precious. It stole _it _from us! Finds it we will, and wring its filthy necks!" it cursed, as it made its way towards the main track, in search of a Hobbit. Ailith narrowed her eyes. "Halt, creature." She called, dropping from the tree, an arrow notched in her Oak longbow.

It turned its head towards her curiously. "Where are you going," she asked clearly and coldly. "On our way misses." It sputtered, before coughing fiercely. She stepped towards it. "What are you?" she asked, somewhat repulsed. It was almost black, covered in dirt, and it smelled, quite strongly of rotting flesh and fish.

It grinned maliciously. "Ask us no questions, _precious,"_ it purred, its grotty hands seeming to reach for her, "And we'll tell it no lies." It laughed maniacally, patting itself on the head and bouncing about, before the clip-clop of Fréáláf's hooves on the track caused both Ailith and the creature to freeze. Bilbo was talking to the horse, but Ailith could hear him, and it appeared the creature could too. She could almost feel the rage and betrayal emanating from the creature as it growled and took off in the direction of the track.

She looked up at the sky, and brushed her hair from her face. Pulling the drawstring back from her Oak longbow she focused on her targets' face before releasing the arrow on her exhale. A large whistle could be heard, before a loud _thunk_ sounded. Ailith rushed in the same direction, finding the strange creature rolling on the leaves in pain, a thin gash along its neck, where the arrow nicked it. It didn't look deep enough to be fatal, but Ailith just wanted to stun it, in order to flee.

She brushed past the creature onto the track, before reaching Fréáláf, mounting behind Bilbo and spurring the horse into a gallop. "Hold on Master Bilbo, we have to make haste for the next day. We will not stop, so hold on tight." She commanded.

They rode until the stars could not light their journey further, and stopped. Her route was a longer, but safer one. They would travel south and cross the Greyflood river at Tharbad, before journeying to the mountains and only then venturing north, past the original gates to Moria, and to Rivendell from the south. Her Ada would expect her the moment Lord Elrond sensed her crossing into the Valley.

They crossed the bridge and made camp in a small cave. "This cave is used by the Rangers, whenever they have a need to come so far south." She explained to Bilbo. The Hobbit looked around, nervously. "We will be safe here, Master Bilbo, don't you worry." She indicated the curtain of ivy and moss which obscured the cave. She smiled and offered him an extra blanket as she coerced her tired horse to lie on the floor inside the cave. "Take my blanket, I shall keep watch, and stay warm with Fréáláf." She nodded to him and he curled up to sleep.

Ailith refused to sleep, as there was not another there to take watch, and so, she stepped to the draughty opening, and hummed songs to herself. Her favourite one was one that Legolas had taught her, the first time they had met.

_"Mae Govannen, little one." A kind voice floated to her as she stood, balancing on the bookshelf watching the twins playing a prank on Erestor. She whipped her head around and lost her balance, and would have landed badly had the Ellon the voice belonged to not caught her._

_She turned her bright green gaze on the blonde haired Ellon and smiled shyly. "And what were you spying on Penneth?" he asked, peeking at the scene below, of Glorfindel chastising the twins. "Ah, I see." He smiled and set her down._

_"My name is Legolas, little one. What is yours?" he asked, touching her nose gently. She managed her best curtsey before smiling brightly and saying. "I am Ailith, ward of the Lord Glorfindel of Imladris, he slayed a Balrog, you know." She smiled proudly at the feats of her Ada. Legolas laughed merrily. "Come now little one, you must tell me all about it." He held out his hand and she took it._

_They walked along the river and through the woods surrounding Imladris. Ailith felt very enamoured by Legolas, as they chatted. He was brave, and good with a bow, and kind. Not once did he judge or bully her for her odd hair colour. "Can I try your bow?" she asked timidly._

_Legolas smiled. "Unfortunately, you are too little for this bow, but I promise, you shall have your very own one the next time we meet." He smiled. "For now, let us sing. I have many songs from the Greenwood that you could learn." He smiled and taught her two or three._

Ailith smiled nostalgically at the memory. Legolas had come through on his promise too. The very next year, he came and had a little bow, decorated with carvings of leaves and birds, and it was all hers. She looked lovingly at the bow she owned now. Legolas had taught her to make her own, and the carvings, identical to the ones her first bow held adorned each tip. She gently brushed her fingertips over the other carvings. One, fairly recent addition was of an Archer, strong in build with long flowing hair. A date of fifty years earlier was carved below it. She laughed softly. She couldn't wait to show Legolas _that_ new addition to her bow. She mused that the Prince of Mirkwood was a gentle soul, but was deadly when needed. Just the temperament needed to rule his Kingdom. Ailith had desperately wanted to see the former Greenwood, but, her Ada had forbidden it because of the danger of the Spiders.

Dawn crept its grey way across the horizon, and Ailith roused the Hobbit from his sleep with an apple, and the promise of a cheese sandwich on the journey if he could be ready in ten minutes. Bilbo bolted upright and nodded. She smiled, there was a lot of energy yet left in the 111 year old.

They spent the next eight days wandering in the woods, and Ailith smiled when she recognised a large willow tree ahead of them. "We will be crossing into the protection of the elves soon, master Hobbit. We shall arrive by nightfall." She grinned at him and he sighed, relieved.

Ailith wondered if she intimidated him. She rarely shared snippets of her own life, only irrelevant facts, which would not matter either way. Moreover, she did not seem to like food either. Bilbo pondered the strange Elf before him with her coppery hair and expressive eyes. He knew she was a good person with a nice personality. No one could sing songs at night like that and _not_ be kind hearted, but she hid it beneath a façade of stone and indifference. It seemed as though strangers needed to earn her trust. He shrugged and shook his head.

As soon as the border was crossed, it was as if Ailith became a different person altogether. Gone was the over-cautious, quiet Elf, who trusted no-one. She had been replaced by a beautiful Elleth with a smile almost permanently etched on her face. Her green eyes almost glowed with excitement.

"Lady Ailith?" Bilbo asked. Ailith turned to him and smiled, helping him from her greying stallion. "We will continue on foot if you do not mind, Master Hobbit. I have not been home in several years, and would dearly like to reacquaint myself with the valley." So sincere was her smile, and so happy was her spirit, that Bilbo was sure, that had she asked him for his underpants, he would gladly have parted with them. He nodded and took hold of her hand.

Here was where she shared stories of her childhood. It seemed every tree trunk, and every meadow and field they passed had some meaning to the Elleth, who had lowered her hood and allowed her hair free from its braid, the curls swinging happily in the breeze. She spoke often of Mithrandir, who she dearly hoped to see soon, and quizzed him on what he thought of the Elves the last time he was in Imladris.

At last, the gates were in sight, and Ailith practically flounced through the gates. She didn't get far when she was knocked to the ground with an ungraceful "oomph," as a dark haired beauty collided with her.

"Gwaleth! You are back! You have been gone too long!" she shrieked, tears staining her beautiful face. "Arwen, dear sister, I fear I will be gone longer, since you are squashing me!" was the cheery reply. Ailith hugged her dearest friend tightly, before the two stood up.

"I am the 'Ranger', escorting Master Bilbo to the Last Homely House," she smiled. "Under Strider's orders." She winked, subtly allowing Arwen to know her beloved was well. Arwen beamed, and dragged poor Bilbo into the house.

Ailith chuckled before leading her Stallion to the stables. "Rest now, my dear friend. You have earned a good respite." She smiled as she brushed his mane. His chestnut colouring was streaking with grey, showing his age.

"I see, so she hugs our dear sister, then goes after the horse….I do not think she loves us anymore Dan!" came a theatrically loud whisper from behind her.

"I agree, I mean, we are the _only_ brothers she has, she must have replaced us." Came a second un-whisperish whisper. She rolled her eyes, before turning and opening her arms wide. The space was immediately filled by the twins, who squeezed her tightly, lifting her from the floor. "It is good to have you back, Ailith," breathed Elladan in her ear. She smiled and nodded, giggling when she received a kiss on each cheek from the twins. They led her back into the house and sent her to her rooms to bathe;

"I swear Ro, I can smell the whole trek on her. I mean really! No respect for us at all to not _bathe_ first." Elladan's voice called down the hallway after her. Grumbling about mortally wounding them, she found her room and sank gratefully into the scorching tub of water and washed the travel grime, and all else from her sore body, and washed her hair.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she exited to find a dusty rose gown sitting on her bed for her. She donned it and began dragging a brush through her unruly curls. "Oh, please let me do it!" came a cry from behind her. "It has been so long!"

"Very well, Arwen. I am at your mercy it seems." She smiled as Arwen immediately fixed her hair for her. Both Elleth walked the halls, arm in arm to the dining hall.


	13. The One Ring

**_A/N: So, this story was updated on the 14th, and 'Kissed by Autumn' has over 3,000 hits! Thank you so so much, this means so much to me! The story has even been added to a community too! 3_**

**_Reviews: 35! Thank you to Stephanie, and my other guest reviewer,Lily Noir Amazingwriter123 and Liquidluck007! Your reviews are appreciated!_**

**_Followers: 29 - Azkahdeliah, Lily Noir, . , Croonsgirl and Liquidluck007 - Welcome! Thanks for following! :)_**

**_Favourites: 16 - Welcome and big thanks to Lily Noir, xXFallenSakuraXx52 , Croonsgirl and Liquidluck007!_**

**_Diolch yn fawr, thank you so much!_**

**_here is chapter 13_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The One Ring**

A feast had been prepared to welcome the new resident of Imladris. "Welcome, dear friend." Called Lord Elrond, smiling at the hobbit. "We welcome this new friend among us, a brave and wondrous creature from the Shire. Welcome, to Rivendell, Bilbo Baggins!" he said stoically. All had raised a glass to him, and as the elves of Imladris called a "Welcome!" to the new guest. Glorfindel turned his concerned gaze to his daughter, who had choked on her wine, and now looked rather pale.

"_Iel nîn, _are you well?" he asked, gently placing a hand on her back. "I-I….I am not well, Ada, I apologise," she said standing quickly, "Please excuse me." She cried before sprinting from the room. The twins looked to Glorfindel who nodded. Both stood, and gracefully left the room.

"Where would she go?" Dan asked.

"Archery range?" supplied his twin.

"Nah, that's usually because of us." He smirked. They turned and looked at their surroundings. "The rose garden? Or the waterfall?" asked Elrohir.

"Split up." Was his twin's reply.

Ailith had sprinted to the waterfall as fast as her feet could carry her. Her gown billowed behind her, causing her to look ethereal in the moonlight. She stopped at the waters' edge, and began pacing.

"No, no, no…this cannot be happening… I am not ready for this." She was talking aloud to herself. On her next turn, she collided with a body, and knew it was one of the twins. "Calm yourself, _Gwaleth,_ what is it?" asked Elrohir. "You are nervous, pacing, and talking to yourself, and you fled the feast as though your worst nightmare was happening before you. Tell me, _mellon_." He coaxed.

Ailith sighed and slumped to the ground, sitting with her eyes closed. "My dream. The one that we hope _isn't_ going to come true…it was of some sort of creature. I have never seen its' like before. It was being tortured. Somewhere dark. Somewhere evil." She began, her hands worrying the hem of her dress. Elrohir watched her, feeling the presence of his twin behind him.

She exhaled slowly. "I could not hear the questions, but it shouted two words in an answer. One was 'Shire'. The other was 'Baggins'." She shuddered. "I believe, without a doubt, that it was talking of Master Bilbo." She finished.

Elrohir wrapped an arm about her shoulders as Elladan sat next to her and took her hand. "As worried as you are about this dear one, you cannot be absolutely sure that all is coming to pass. You said you heard the words, and though you have, you have not seen the creature yet have you?" asked the elder of the twins.

"You are wrong Elladan. I came face-to-face with the creature not even a fortnight ago. I warned Estel of the creature, so he will take it to Gandalf if he comes across it. Eru! I was foolish not to apprehend it!" She said quietly. The twins looked shocked. "You need to tell Ada and Glorfindel." Was the immediate answer. They pulled her up and led her to Lord Elrond's study where she relayed the message and the dream and the events again.

Glorfindel escorted her to bed, and made her drink a dreamless sleep draught, in order to get some rest. They would discuss more in the morning. Glorfindel carried his sleeping daughter to his rooms, and placed her gently on the chaise in his parlour, to rest.

When Ailith awoke, she was confused of her surroundings. Then it hit her. _The dreams. They are going to come true._ She realised. She stood, and wrapped a robe about herself, before moving to her Ada's bedroom and knocking. With no answer, she headed to the Lord's study once more.

"Ah, Ailith, come in." came the voice within and she entered.

"Do not panic, my daughter," smiled Glorfindel. "The Lord Elrond has included a description of this creature in his letter to Estel, and the letter asks that if the Rangers come across it, they either bring it here immediately, or to Mithrandir if he is nearer."

Ailith nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. She would not allow her nightmares to come true. She dressed and headed for the archery field. This would be her routine for months to come. Archery, hand to hand with the twins, swordplay, and reading on the darker histories from Erestor.

The next few years passed by quickly for Ailith. Bilbo had settled nicely in Rivendell, and had made an impression on all he met. Ailith felt he belonged there as much as Lord Elrond himself. She had regular letters from Haldir and his brothers, and from Estel, who no longer went by his foster name, and now went either as 'Stryder', or as 'Aragorn', the new Chieftain of the Dúnedain. Pride swelled inside her heart for him. He was finally accepting his destiny. The only sadness her heart knew in the following years, was when her beloved Fréáláf finally succumbed to his old age. He died peacefully in his sleep, while they were out on a ride. They had stopped in a meadow by the waterfall, and he had lain on the ground to doze. She finally realised, with an anguished cry when she knelt to rouse him. When Ailith returned to Imladris the following morning, on foot with all her belongings, smudged with dirt and sodden, tear-stained cheeks, completely mute, Elladan and Elrohir feared she would fade. Glorfindel took her into his study and she remained there for almost a week while she mourned her beloved companion. She refused to have another horse of that colouring ever again.

She lapsed back into her despair when she heard Glorfindel being enlightened by Erestor of a letter from Aragorn. He detailed the capture of a strange, dark creature, who had strangled and bitten four Rangers. Aragorn had it bound and dragged to Mithrandir, and they had taken it to Mirkwood. Another of Ailith's dreams was brought to the forefront of her mind;

_The creature is dragged to the dungeons of Mirkwood, and imprisoned by Estel and Legolas._

_The creature curses and talks to itself, throwing rocks and leaves around its cell._

She curled up and shook her head. She closed her eyes and prayed this was not happening. She even tried to recall her other dreams, but none came. Instead, it felt as though her mind was buried within the darkness.

_"Is it Secret? Is it safe?" the voice of Mithrandir murmured conspirationally as he elbowed his way into a small home. It was tiny. Mithrandir had to duck to get through the doorways. A young Halfling handed an envelope to the grey Wizard, who immediately tossed into the fireplace. He watched as the paper curled on itself in the fire, and, using the tongs, grabbed a tiny golden ring and offered it to the Halfling. "Put out your hand Frodo, it is quite cool." Said the wizard firmly. He dropped the band in the Halflings open palm. "Do you see anything?" Mithrandir asked, moving to the window._

_"No, there is nothing…" was his reply. Mithrandir seemed to sigh in relief, but tensed almost immediately at the Halflings next comment._

_"Wait… there are markings. It's some form of elvish, but I- I can't read it."_

_"In the common tongue, it reads: One Ring to Rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the Darkness Bind them!"_

Ailith's eyes snapped open and, trembling she stood from the chaise she had been sleeping on in her father's rooms and moved to his bookcase. Lighting a candle she searched the tomes, her hand shaking. The book she searched for was not there. She left his room and silently made her way to the library. She searched for almost four hours there, while the sun slowly peeked out, throwing a pale light into the valley of the elves beneath.

"Ailith? What in the name of Arda are you doing here at this hour?" Came the concerned voice of Erestor. The dark haired Elf approached her slowly, noticing the shake of her slender hands as she frantically tapped the book spines she was reading.

"N-nothing Erestor. I am in search of a History book." She said firmly, a small waver giving a little insight into the fear and worry within. Erestor nodded, "Then you are in the right place. I shall leave you in peace." He slowly left the room, before herding Glorfindel into the Lord Elrond's study and informing the two of them of the state in which he discovered Ailith.

"She must have had another dream. Possibly of the past." Stated Glorfindel. "My Lord, something must be done." He turned to his old friend and sighed. Lord Elrond quirked a brow as he thought. "She must take her own counsel on her visions now, friend. The Lady has taught her control, now she must tap into her gifts on her own." He said sagely. "I do believe Mithrandir would prefer if she discovered her gifts on her own anyway." He said. Glorfindel nodded.

Ailith spent the whole of that day and the next four, reading up on the history of Middle Earth. She was sure of a few things by now. The Ring of Power was found. It was safe, for now, in the Shire with Bilbo's nephew. The creature wanted it, and would sell the Halfling to the Dark Lord. She decided to keep this counsel to herself. For the time being. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled a tiny, almost insignificant tome from the shelf. It was written by Erestor. She smiled as she glanced at the familiar handwriting, and opened the book. It was an account of when the Istari first arrived in Middle-Earth, almost like a journal.

_The year was 1,000 of the Third Age. The Valar have gifted Middle-Earth with five Istari. They are wise and powerful in their abilities and walk the lands with good counsel and care. Saruman the White, the wisest of them all has been granted the Orthanc tower in the land of the Isen river. Radagast the brown has been granted leave to live in the forests of Arda, while Pallando and Alatar the Blue are requested to see to the East. Darkness once plagued the lands of the East, and Pallando and Alatar have the gift of foresight and Healing of the mind, body and spirit. Gandalf the Grey remained a wandering pilgrim, moving from place to place. _

_Twenty years later, reports reach Imladris that the body of Alatar has been found in the East. Torture seems to have been evident, along with marks from a tool not recognised in this place. A search party was sent out, where the bodies of several Woodelves were found, along with Pallando the Blue, in disguise in the Valleys of Ildris. Glorfindel and his party buried them and prayed that their souls arrive safely in the halls of Mandos._

_A young elfling was brought to Imladris that night, with hair as red as Autumn, and eyes as green as summer. She is the daughter of Rómestámo, the Blue Wizard; Pallando. His staff was not discovered._

Ailith slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf. She _was_ right. She was the daughter of an Istari, and her gifts of healing would come. They had made an appearance, once. Of that she was certain. She believed that, had they not, Estel would not have survived his wound. It had been almost two thousand years since the arrival of the Istari, and twenty years later, her Ada was killed. Furrowing her brow, she decided to calm herself by working in the halls of healing for the time being, and focus on that. Perhaps it would awaken her next gift, which Ailith prayed to the Valar would prove easier to cope with than the first.

On her way to dinner that evening, she was suddenly steered away from the main hall and down a side hall, by the burly outline of one of the twins. "Dan? Dan, what is going on?" she asked, quietly. Elladan took her hand and tugged her along. "Come, dear heart. Elrohir and I have already been away on a trip and returned, and you did not notice." He said softly.

Her eyes widened. "You…I did not….I am sorry. Are you both well?" she asked, thoroughly ashamed of herself. Dan chuckled. "Of course. We have a gift for you." He said, leading her into the stables. "We know how heartsick you were when Fréáláf passed, so we decided to get you a new horse." Dan said solemnly. She stopped, standing stock still at the doors to the stable.

Elrohir approached her from the stall he was in. "We have not housed him in that stall, _mellon,_ we just wish to see you smile again." He said, reaching his hand out to her. Touched, and extremely curious, she extended her hand and took Elrohir's. He took her into the stall and placed her hand on the nose of an enormous horse.

"Nineteen hands, and his name is Arcallon." Smiled Elrohir softly. The beast was white all over, with one dark sock on his back right foot, and a black star. She had never seen anything like it before. "He is, majestic. And his name is Arcallon?" she breathed, looking into its eyes. Elladan smiled, proud of the quick love she showed for the creature. "Aye, Arcallon. The Noble Hero." He translated.

Ailith patted his nose gently and ran her fingers through his mane. "You are both so precious to me," she breathed, turning to face the twins. "Thank you, brothers of my heart." She flashed them a massive smile, before heading to dinner.


	14. The Wormtongue

**_A/N: Bazinga! I have been made so happy in the reception of this story that I have decided to give you TWO chapters today! 3_**

**_Thanks to everyone following and favouriting, and once again a massive thanks to those who review!_**

**_Keep telling me your thoughts! 3_**

**_Diolch!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Wormtongue.**

Ailith loved Arcallon. She joined the Rangers of the North on missions and he awed the Dúnedain with his grace and calm temper. Estel, unfortunately was away somewhere else, but she and the twins enjoyed themselves immensely, and she took pride in seeing Halbarad's son. He had grown much since she last saw him, standing impressively tall for an eight year old. He was a true Dúnedain, and for his eighth birthday, even if it was a little late, Ailith carved him his first bow. She offered to teach him archery, but he maintained that "Girls aren't as good at archery. They're better looking after children and knitting."

Ailith's peals of laughter exploded around the nearby area, drawing the twins near. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she breathily regaled the twins with what Aranuir son of Halbarad thought of the role of Women. She soon found Elladan and Elrohir rolling along beside her, their laughs attracting merriment from the Rangers.

"Aranuir! So named after the third ever chieftain of your peoples, I hope you aren't ending the peace between Elves and Men!" his father scolded. Ailith stood. "No, my dear friend. He has a pure and young mind. I dare say I have not laughed thus for many years," she grinned before kneeling before the boy. "Tell me, Aranuir. Do you know the names of Middle-Earth's greatest Archers?" she asked, as the twins sat up paying close attention.

He nodded, excitedly. "Most are Elves! There are two great Archers among Men! One is Captain Faramir of the Ithilien Rangers, and the other is Aragorn, Chieftain of our peoples." She smiled, "And the Elves?" she queried.

"Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond, Haldir of the Galadhrim and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." He finished smugly. The twins grinned and patted his shoulder. "Ah, little one, you seem to have forgotten the best Archer in Middle-Earth." Chimed Elladan. "Aye, _she_ is only so good, for we taught her everything she knows," supplied Elrohir, "But she has defeated the Mirkwood Prince in a tournament!" added Elladan. Ailith sat back on her heels, raising one eyebrow in mirth, her eyes shining with mischief.

Aranuir looked up at Ailith and raised a finger to point at her. At her nod, he gasped and began begging her for an archery lesson. She smiled and sent him off to find some arrows. She spent hours with the little boy, who listened carefully to every instruction she gave him. He reminded her of Estel when he was that age, but Estel had been there to see her wipe the smug smile from the Mirkwood Prince's face.

_The Prince of Mirkwood had journeyed to Imladris to spend time with the twins. They had been good friends for centuries, and he wished to smile. His father was suffering a sickness of the heart, and he feared his Ada would fade. Shaking his head, he entered the Last Homely House, before a tiny person, with dark hair collided with his knees. "Help!" he cried, "She's going to kill me!" he said. Legolas' eyes widened and he lifted the little Human to sit at his hip. "Who, Penneth?" he asked softly._

_"Apparently, me, mellon." A feminine voice called from the doorway behind him. Legolas turned to find the fiery haired Elleth who spoke, and was instantly shocked to see the little elfling from his last visit, and she had certainly blossomed. "My Prince, it is good to see you, it has been too long," she smiled and dipped into an elegant curtsey, gracefully. She had changed much, since he had last seen her. She had reached her majority and now moved with a grace, close to that of the Evenstar._

_"Lady Ailith," he smiled. "It has indeed, been too long." He said, placing a hand over his heart. "And why, are you so intent on ending the life of this little one?" he asked, laughter staining his voice._

_Ailith sighed and placed a hand over her eyes. "The Twins have convinced him that when I bathe him, I am actually praying on his Fëa." She grumbled approaching. "Estel, look at me," she begged, her bright green eyes, shining with tears. Legolas frowned. It seemed Ailith was quite attached to the young boy. Estel buried his face in the Prince's shoulder._

_"Estel?" the Prince tried. Ailith stepped back and watched, with curious eyes. The little boy locked gazes with the Prince of Mirkwood. "Do you know who I am?" Legolas asked. Estel nodded fearfully. "You are Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," he said quietly. _

_"And do you trust a Prince?" Legolas smiled at Estel's nod. "I would trust the Lady Ailith with my life," he said, this time looking at her and holding her gaze as the words left his mouth._

_Ailith searched for the Prince the next morning, towing a happily chattering Estel with her. They found him at the Archery Range, with the twins. "I wanted to thank you," she said to him, curtseying again. He shook his head and smiled. "I need no thanks, please." He smiled and kissed her knuckles, garnering a soft pink to dust her cheeks._

_"Prince Legolas and Ailith should have a competition, Estel, do you not agree?" asked Elladan, appearing at the little boys' side with his twin. Estel nodded fervently, and so, rolling her eyes, Ailith retrieved her bow. They fired shot after shot, and finally, Ailith's final shot splintered the Prince's arrow in the bullseye, completely splitting it in two._

_"Ailith!" squealed Estel happily, "You won!" he cheered. Ailith smiled and kissed the young boys' cheek, before bowing to the Prince and leading the child back indoors. The Blonde Prince watched her retreat with his mouth hanging open, and he chuckled as he heard her last comment; "Of course I won, Estel. What a silly notion, thinking I could lose at archery!"_

She stayed with the Rangers until a message reached her, from Rohan. It was from the son and daughter of Théodwyn. Their mother had passed. She had not been as close to the woman as she was with Arwen, but she felt the pull of needing to be there. She made her excuses to the Rangers, and the twins, who were adamant in following her, who she flatly refused, and began her journey atop Arcallon's saddle.

She found the beast extraordinary, and was convinced he may have some diluted blood of the Mearas in him, as she had to make a running jump to mount him without a saddle and had to hop into the stirrup to raise herself atop him when he _was_ tacked. He was at his peak of fitness, as he was young and strong, and she was happy to believe she would have many years with him. The Rangers had settled a few days north of Pennath Gelin, a settlement of Gondor near the coast, but far away enough to not affect the twins. She smiled as she made for the Gap of Rohan, _that_ trip would take a fortnight, but it was a passable journey, and it would take another eight days full gallop to Edoras from there. She hunted from atop the horse, and ate the dried meat after she had skinned and cleaned and roasted her kills. For areas she had bad feelings of, there was Lembas bread.

Arcallon could be ridden for four days with hardly any rest, before she made him rest a few hours. Nearing the Gap of Rohan, she sensed a darkness near Isengard that she had not sensed before. It unsettled her stomach, and she quietly urged her horse on, promising a better rest the further away from the darkness he got her.

Two days later, she came across Helms Deep. She stopped overnight, paying her way for Arcallon to be tended to and fed well, and slept. Her dreams had returned, and caused her a fitful night's rest.

_Wild men ran across the plains, beating men with crude weapons, killing all who cross their path, and burn the fields and the homes and the corpses._

_"Burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." A Blonde woman turns to the King._

_A little girl begins crying for her mother, and the blonde woman comforts her._

_"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Mithrandir says._

Ailith opened her eyes, and sat up slowly. She didn't feel rested, but at least she hadn't been bolting out of bed in terror. She got up, it was just after dawn, and made her way to the stables.

_"Arcallon, mellon, are you ready to make it to Edoras?" _she asked, petting as she whispered soothing words to him in Sindarin.

The Horse whickered and stomped a foot. She smiled and jumped onto the wall of the stall, before hoisting herself into the saddle. "_Noro Lim_, _Mellon,_ We shall see Edoras in as little time as possible."

The two arrived at Edoras within three days, and she dismounted and ran to the Golden Hall. She was stopped by a guard. "What is your purpose here, Ranger," he asked. She frowned, and then realised her hood was up. She dropped her hood. "I am here, for the Lady Théodwyn's son and daughter." She said. "I bring comfort in these dark days." She said. The guard nodded. The doors were opened for her, and she found a young man, holding the blonde woman from her vision to him, tightly.

"You must be Lord Éomer, and Lady Éowyn." She said softly, standing before them. She placed her fist on her heart, and knelt in front of them. "Your mother was a good friend of mine," she smiled sadly. Looking into the young man's eyes, she spoke again. "I am Lady Ailith of Rivendell, and I offer any assistance I can be to you in these dark times." Éomer nodded and grasped her shoulder, his grip firm on her shoulder guards. She had foregone the breastplate, content with the Mithril shirt beneath her tunic, appearing less hostile this way.

Éowyn glanced up and regarded the woman. "I will show you to your room…" she said, her voice laced with sorrow. Ailith shook her head. "I can find my way, my lady." She bowed, before dragging her pack to the room she occupied over twenty years ago.

The next morning, after a bath and braiding her hair, she donned a dark green gown, made for her by Théodwyn, before walking to the hall for breakfast. The King sat upon the throne, a glum depression settling in his features. She approached his table, before dropping into an elegant curtsey. "My King, Théoden," she murmured in respect.

"Lady Ailith, it has been many years." He said. "Aye my liege, it has been over twenty, at least." She nodded and stood. The King turned to his niece and nephew. "The Lady Ailith fought with men of the Rohirrim in the battle against Umbar," he explained. Éomer's gaze burned holes into her head. She tilted her head a little, in an inquiring nature, and, as though reading his cousins' mind, Prince Théodred asked, "How can a woman fight?" he snorted into his goblet.

The King chuckled darkly, "Do not judge, my son." He said. "I had the misfortune of the same judgement. Fetch Gamling." He called to the doorway. The Soldier was brought before the King. "My Lady, I bring an old friend." He said, gesturing. Ailith glanced at Galming and smiled warmly. It was her most dutiful Rohirric soldier from Gondor. "It is good to see you, Gamling," she smiled, curtseying once more. He bowed and returned the sentiment.

Her days in Edoras were spent in aiding Éowyn run the household and complete her duties in the city. She also aided Éomer when he wished to vent his anger, by sparring with him and the Prince, and proving his uncles' words as true.

She noticed the King's lack of appearances at mealtimes and meetings, and Gamling explained he was being a recluse, eating alone, being alone, succumbing to his grief, and Ailith understood. His sister had been there to aid him in his grief over losing their father, and counselled him wisely in his ascent of the throne. Now, she was gone too. And he felt completely alone. _Vulnerable._

A new citizen arrived a month later from one of the Westfold villages, and was employed as an 'Aid to the throne.' Ailith did not like him; he was a small, fidgety man, with beady eyes and a pallid complexion, his greasy hair stuck to his face whenever he moved quickly. She was reminded of a grubby worm, whenever she saw him, and to her great amusement, the locals of Edoras had dubbed him 'The Wormtongue.'


	15. The Beggar Man

**_A/N: Here is the next Chapter my lovelies! Working in a Primary school allows me to now have a month free, and so I shall be devoting said time to continuing Ailith's story! However, I am travelling as of Friday, so this will be the only chapter until after my Dad's Birthday (8th August!), so keep reviewing please, as I was so so happy to find out I have almost 40 reviews! (Thanks again to FourHorses, Narsilia Lyanna Elendil and Lily Noir for your constant feedback!), and welcome to all the newcomers!_**

**_Until the 8th then!_**

**_Diolch!_**

**_x Yruniwylio _**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Beggar man**

"I do not like him Théodred. He has no morals, and is cruel. Something is not quite right with him. Do you not see it?" Ailith asked the Prince one evening after sparring. She had a soft spot for the Prince of Rohan. He had a kind disposition, and loved his family dearly, just like Éomer and his sister. "I suppose I see it, Lady Ailith, but Father trusts him, and until he does something I can get rid of him for, we must tolerate him. _All_ of us." He smirked, looking at the pout on Ailith's face. Gríma, all clad in black, slinked along the hallways at night. Ailith had the misfortune to bump into him one evening.

"Ah, Lady Ailith, what are you doing up so late? Wandering the halls can be perilous, one can encounter great danger." He hissed. Ailith rolled her eyes. "I am spending this evening in the Lady Éowyn's chamber, and am on my way there, but I have a poultice to give the Lord Éomer first." She said dryly, gesturing the pouch in her hands. "And I wouldn't worry about my safety, Gríma, I assure you, I am _well_ able to defend myself." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Very well, allow me to _escort_ you to the Lord Éomer's room." He said greasily, offering his arm. Biting her lip, she allowed it, and walked with him. "The Prince will be required to hold counsel tomorrow as the King is unwell this evening," he added as they neared the door. "Be a good woman and pass the message on." He said, patting her hand and walking away. Her eyebrows raised, she stared after him, before knocking the door.

"Éomer, it is me," she said, nodding her head when the young man answered the door. He had grown, and reached his majority, a handsome man with the proud features of a true Horse Lord. His cousin, the Prince had the look of his father too, but with the eyes of a young, somewhat naïve boy, while Éowyn had blossomed into quite the beauty. She was seventeen and adored hearing stories of the heroes of old.

"Well, what I would give for a woman like _that,_ to be at my door at this hour," the voice of the Prince sounded from behind her. Ailith raised an eyebrow as Éomer bit his lip, to refrain from laughing. "Does he not realise who I am?" she asked Éomer. He shook his head, his composure deteriorating by the second. Ailith sighed and turned around.

All colour left Théodred's face as he realised who she was. He quickly stammered an apology to which Ailith giggled and shook it off. "Be careful of what horrors you awake in the night, my Prince," she bowed before stuffing the pouch in Éomer's hand and forcing him back into his room. "Shirt off, now." She ordered. He shrugged, and winced, before complying and sitting on the stool before her. The Prince had followed her into his cousins' room.

Ailith quickly relayed the message from the Wormtongue to him, as she cleaned and stitched the gash on Éomer's shoulder. "No more sparring without your jerkin. You wear a leather jerkin to _avoid _petty injuries like this." She scolded.

"I will be in the Lady Éowyn's room this evening, if you need me." She curtseyed the two young men before retiring to the correct room. Her keen eyesight caught a glimpse of black robes disappearing around the next corner and she frowned. Éowyn opened the door before she had a chance to knock. "You are late." She said firmly. "I am sorry Éowyn," she smiled. The blonde woman smiled and allowed her new companion in to sit comfortably on the bed. They spoke long into the night, of combat, as Ailith had begun training Éowyn to be a Shieldmaiden, able to defend her people if the men weren't there, and discussed old legends, and Thengel, father of Théoden and Grandfather to the Prince, Éomer, and Éowyn.

As the years progressed, Ailith noticed a change in the King. He seemed to age, rapidly and took several lengthy breaks from his duties, leaving Théodred to learn on his feet, and act as interim in his fathers' stead. The Prince was growing up, and fast enough that he was learning his duties carefully and was faring well. The King was still completely lucid, but was changeable, when his counsel was questioned. Ailith guessed this was due to the Womtongue, and she watched him, like a hawk.

That summer, Ailith was commanded by the King to venture out into the plains of Rohan, along with the Prince and Éomer, to hunt the creatures causing anarchy and discord in his lands. It seemed a cloud had descended on the Kingdom of Rohan. Orcs and other vicious creatures began attacking the Westfold towns and villages, and Théodred, Éomer and Ailith had ventured out many times on purging missions, destroying the creatures as they went. When they returned, a guest from Gondor had arrived an hour before them. The Prince was informed his father had retired and had left Théodred to greet and house their guest.

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Lord Steward of Gondor," he declared, with an elaborate bow. Ailith smiled. She hadn't been to Gondor in 36 years. This man was but a toddler when she was there last with her brother. _Estel, I wonder how he is._ She thought, a pang of sadness gripping her heart. She had been in Edoras for almost eight years, had seen the coming of age of Éomer, his sister, and the Prince.

"Welcome to the Golden Hall of Meduseld, Lord Boromir. I am Prince Théodred, son of King Thhéoden. This is my cousin, Third Marshall of the Riddermark; Éomer son of Éomund and his sister, the lady Éowyn, and our long term guest, the lady Ailith of Rivendell." Boromir bowed to the men and greeted each lady with a gentle kiss of the knuckles. Ailith smiled warmly, and volunteered to show Boromir to his rooms.

"It has been many years since I have seen the White City," she smiled as she showed him down the corridor. He nodded as she carried on. "Your Grandfather was the Steward then, and you were but a toddler." She smiled as a hint of pink rose to his cheeks.

They chatted happily for an hour or so, before she left him and retired, without food, to her own room to rest.

_"It is dangerous to glance into the Palantir, the others are not accounted for, we do not know who else is watching!" Mithrandir chided as he covered the seeing stone. He stood tall as the White Wizard before him insulted his love of Halflings, before divulging his interest in the Ring of Power. Mithrandir glanced around the room and saw the staff of an old friend. "It was you, you who ordered the deaths of Alatar and Pallando." Mithrandir accused. Saruman smirked and shattered the staff of Pallando the Blue. A small jewel, the crystal that sat upon the wood slid across the floor. Gandalf pocketed it, before turning to leave._

_"I am afraid it will be impossible for you to leave." He said cruelly._

Ailith sat bolt upright. As quickly and silently as she could, she crept to Éomer's room and slid in. she locked the door behind her, before approaching the sleeping man. She tapped his foot and stepped aside as the dagger he had flung embedded itself in the post behind her.

"Good evening Éomer. What a greeting for a friend." She said dryly. Éomer looked sheepish. "Lady Ailith, it is before dawn, what is the matter." He asked groggily. She sat on the end of his bed and explained in whispers that Saruman the White had betrayed them. But they could not make mention of it yet, they must search for proof. Éomer called his cousin into the room and explained it to him after she had crept back to her own room and paced the rest of the evening. Things were getting out of control, that much she knew. She knew she must speak to someone about this, but she also knew that Edoras was possibly in peril, considering Isengard backed onto the Kingdom of Rohan and the ill disposition of the King. She wanted to protect Éomer, Éowyn and Théodred, as if they were her own, and so the need for proof was as important as ever.

Ailith thought of the different courses of action she could take. _Someone_ needed to know, and as her own foresight was unpredictable, she did not know if this had happened yet, or if it was yet to come. Either way, both the Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel would need informing of this news. She bit her lip and strode to the window. The sun had begun its journey, setting its path for the new day.

As the month of July faded into August, Ailith began to fidget more. Her calm façade and easy smiles were replaced by frowns and over-cautiousness. She ordered the Prince to _not_ go on excursions as it seemed the King's continued absence caused the Kingdom to gossip, and so Edoras would need the Prince to allay their fears, and sit in counsel sessions. Ailith had a fitful dream of Boromir being attacked by Orcs, and so decided she would ride to the Golden Wood to seek out the Lady Galadriels' help, and escort Boromir to the safest route through the mountains. They would depart on the 21st of September. A month from that date. Boromit agreed, curious, but silent as to her decision of that route.

Ailith concentrated on Éowyn for the majority of the month, helping her sword play, as the poor girl was useless at archery, to Ailith's dismay. "You must practise _every day_ mellon, otherwise you will not progress. I merely wish for you to defend yourself." Ailith smiled, pressing a wrapped bundle into the woman's hands.

Ailith had already packed all she would need, and had taken to wandering the city in her battle clothes, mithril vest and jerkin, and had purchased gauntlets from the smith in Edoras. Her Elven eyesight allowed her to see a beggar being driven away by the front gate and she shook her head. The people needed to be suspicious of strangers now more than ever. She watched the Wormtongue hiss in the King's ear, and she did not like it, at all. It was two days until their departure, and Ailith was anxious. She did not like feeling anxious. Normally, with her experience, and her skills, she felt comfortable enough to know she would and could defeat any foe that came her way, but the darkness settling in the East and now, the West with Saruman's betrayal was pressing on her heart.

Her gaze was fierce as she watched the distances in the night. Her gaze was drawn to the beggar on the plains. He seemed somewhat familiar to her. She had seen him before, but from where, she could not tell.

She did not move from her spot on the Front Gate until the next morning, when the beggar returned. "Let him in." she commanded the guard. "I will bear responsibility," she said, nodding at him. She hopped gracefully from the gatepost to the ground below, and moved to greet the beggar.

"Mithrandir!" she breathed as he lowered his hood. She immediately embraced him. "You look awful!" she said. He spared her a sarcastic glare before shaking his head. She took his arm. "Come, you must have food and some rest," she coaxed, pulling him to her chambers. She had some food brought, before she sat beside him.

"Is it true?" she asked sadly, looking at his sunken skin, and dark-rimmed eyes. Mithrandir regarded her silently. "Did Saruman imprison you, and turn traitor, Mithrandir?" she asked firmly. He nodded, before dropping something small in her lap. It was the jewel from her fathers' staff.

"It seems your gifts have grown, substancially, dear one. I can tell you of your parents now, Ailith." He smiled a small smile for her, but she took his hands. "I only have questions now, Gandalf, as I have the knowledge I needed of their identities." She smiled and explained of Erestor's book. "You just rest, Mithrandir." She smiled, and he nodded, wearily.

"There is evil here, Gandalf," she breathed a little while later. "I do not know if you can feel it, but it is Saruman. The King has a sickness in his mind, and I fear it grows ever stronger while that creature abides here with him." She said.

"Which creature?" he asked looking at her.

"I am sure you will meet him. You will know him when you see him." She replied scathingly. "I depart for Lórien tomorrow Gandalf, will you please tell Ada that I am well, and the others if you see them," she smiled. He nodded, and asked she tell him of her dreams, she relayed them all to him and he nodded. Then she asked the question that had burdened her. "It is the One Ring, is it not?" her face was indifferent, her brow furrowed as though a bitter taste had been left in her mouth. He nodded, and she grimaced. "It must be destroyed." She said simply, before standing. Her next sentence was cut off, by three huge men bursting into her room and seizing her and Mithrandir, dragging them from the room.

Ailith remained calm but shouted for a non-biased witness to come forth. Boromir heard her cursing colourfully, and followed to the Golden Hall.

"Lady Ailith, you are charged with allowing an enemy into the city. The charge is treason, and the punishment; death." Sneered Gríma. Gandalf looked at her immediately, as if to say; _Ah! Here is the one you meant._

Ailith stepped forward and knelt before the King. "My King Théoden, I cannot be charged with the laws of your people. I am a ward of the Elven Realm of Rivendell and answer only to the Lord Elrond or the Lady Galadriel. I am no citizen of Edoras either. I have remained her, nigh on a decade to comfort your son and your niece and nephew in the passing of your sister. And as for the 'enemy' I allowed through your gates, I suggest you look again, my King. He is your friend, Gandalf. I fear your counsel has, _yet again,_ misinformed you." She hissed the last part, glaring at Wormtongue.

The King looked at Ailith with so much contempt, she flinched under his gaze. Éomer's presence behind her drew her attention. She motioned for him to remain where he was, as the King spoke again. "You are banished from this Kingdom, _Lady_ Ailith of the Elves. You and Gandalf are to leave this place." He turned to look at the Grey Pilgrim and sneered. "Choose any horse, but leave before the end of the day tomorrow!" he stood and swept from the room, his snake at his heels. Éomer approached the two as Ailith sighed, her shoulders slumped.

"He has a stronger hold than I feared." She said. Gandalf nodded. "Éomer, do not trust that worm. He is a servant of Saruman," she whispered rapidly. "We will leave peacefully, and we hope to return soon to aid your uncle in ridding him of this evil." She said, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Your presence here has been a blessing, my Lady." He said, before adding a smile. "To all of us. Not just me." She bowed to him before dragging Gandalf back to her room, Boromir following.

"You are ready, my Lord?" she asked him. He nodded and returned to his room for rest. Ailith turned to Mithrandir. "I fear we should leave now," she said. Gandalf nodded to her. "You go on. I will be in Rivendell soon, and will relay your good health and warm greetings to all." He smiled. "I wish to observe until my time is up." He said, gesturing to the door. He handed her a small package, and smiled. "From your true Father," he explained with a weary smile. Ailith nodded, grabbed her pack and weapons, and left.

Ailith had studied her maps fiercely, deciding that, if the betrayal of Saruman had indeed been as grave as Mithrandir predicted, then heading to Rivendell via the crossing at the river Isen was going to be perilous and foolish. "We will ride north, for two days past the Golden Wood, where we shall say goodbye." She said to the Stewards' son as they began their ride.

They also decided it would be prudent to rest in the daylight hours and ride by night, keeping watch as they went. Ailith was glad she had a soldier with her; at least she could get _some_ rest. Her dreams still bothered her, some were frightening, some were strange, and others were unsolvable. Either way, the darkness her Ada and Lord Elrond were worried about, had finally appeared.


	16. Haldir, unseeing

**_A/N: Okay, so I felt bad leaving without posting something more, so here is one more and then I won't be able to post until the 8th! 3_**

**_Hope you guys enjoy!_**

**_Please keep reviewing!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Haldir, unseeing**

Their journey was swift and efficient. Soon enough, the pass north of the Golden Wood was merely two days away. Ailith dismounted and handed the last of her food pack to the Gondorian. "Here, I am merely a few hours ride from a comfortable bed. The least I can do is ensure you do not starve." She smiled at him as he nodded and accepted the pack.

"It has been an honour, sharing this journey with you, my lady Ailith." He said, looking down from his mount. Ailith nodded, and offered a Gondorian salute. She pointed him in his direction. "Do not you nor your horse drink from the water at the foot of the mountains. Not on either side. It will make you ill." She said. She handed him her map, with instructions to give it to Lord Glorfindel when he arrived, and pointed out the safe places for him to stop and rest. "Rivendell should only be a few more days," she smiled and bowed.

"Until next time, son of Denethor." She called, before kicking her heels into Arcallon's sides and spurring off in a gallop, back towards the trees of the Golden Wood. She had her Rangers cloak on, with the hood up and a mile or so into the wood, she dismounted, with the intention of absorbing the sights she had missed.

Walking into the realm of the Galadhrim, she listened intently from beneath her hood, to the sounds of the forest. Closing her eyes as she walked, she heard the sound of an arrow being knocked against a bowstring. She raised both her hands, open handed to show she was unarmed. She stood completely still and waited. A soft thud somewhere to her left gave way to the Elf that had hopped out of a nearby tree.

"State your presence, stranger." The voice called. Ailith smiled. It was Haldir. She turned to face him, her hands lifting to her hood as she said softly. "Why, my dear Marchwarden, I have come back for another of your kisses. They do so _please_ me." Her green eyes shone with merriment as Haldir dropped his bow and lurched forward, grasping her tightly in a bone-crushing hug.

"Aii! It is you! You rude, but missed sister of mine!" he scolded.

"Yes, Haldir, I am returned to the Golden Wood." She smiled as he took the reins to Arcallon and began leading her deeper into the wood. She was later accosted at the next outpost by Orophin and Rúmil. She returned to her talan, happily, noticing someone had filled her bath for her, and with a contented sigh, she lowered her travel-weary body into the bath tub and washed her aches and worries away.

She was summoned a few hours later, to supper with the Lady, and she donned a pale blue gown and matching slippers, before making her way to the Lady's study. "Welcome home, Ailith." The Lady Galadriel smiled warmly. "It is good to be back," Ailith smiled, standing from the curtsey she had offered. "You have had many more dreams since last we met," Ailith nodded in response to the Golden haired Lady. "And many have come to pass," Ailith added. Galadriel smiled sadly. "Alas, it was foreseen that you would be here. Some things must happen for those you have seen to reach here safely." She said cryptically. Ailith's gaze, now glued to Galadriel, "They will come here?" she asked, her throat dry. Galadriel nodded.

"A Fellowship of Nine. They will face some trials, but will more or less arrive here, in one piece." She said. Ailith narrowed her eyes. "Mithrandir will not allow _that_ vision to come to pass. Even he is not so foolish as to walk the mines of Moria. I recognised the scene immediately." Ailith protested. She stood, and began a gentle pacing.

"Calm yourself, Ailith, I have many more things to discuss with you. And Saruman's betrayal cannot be ignored." Galadriel said, patiently. Ailith sat, and folded her hands in her lap. "Your family. Mithrandir is unable to tell you more, because he must now focus on the Fellowship." Galadriel took Ailith's hands. "I may not be able to give you knowledge of your father, but your mother was known to me." Galadriel said.

Ailith stared, her face a mask of shock. "You knew my naneth?" she breathed. At the Lady's nod, Ailith fought to keep the rage burning inside her to a minimum. "She was a cousin to the Lord Celeborn. We are kin." She said softly. Ailith shook her head. She could not believe it. She was here thirty years ago, at least, and she had said nothing. _Nothing._ Ailith put her fingers to her temples, and rubbed small circles.

"Thank you, for revealing my heritage, my lady." Ailith said, exhaling her stress from her mind. Galadriel stood. "We have your Naneth's circlet here, and we have adjusted it a little, to better suit you, _Penneth,_" she smiled as she opened a delicate box.

Sitting on top of the cushion inside, was a plain golden circlet, to signify the Golden Wood, but leaves made of bronze wrapped around it, like strands of ivy. "It is beautiful…" Ailith breathed.

"We had to add a little Autumn to our newest Golden Wood resident." She smiled. "You will be expected to dress accordingly at functions, but otherwise, you may remain in your talan or hunt or patrol with your surrogate brothers here." Ailith dipped into yet another curtsey, and accepted the box, returning to her room with it.

She ate her supper, and sat, staring at the circlet for hours. Did that make her royalty of the Golden Wood? _How?!_ Ailith rubbed her eyes and decided to ponder more on this in the morning. Whether it was from the travelling, or the fact that she was now back in _her_ Talan with _her_ soft comfortable bed, she didn't know, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was engulfed by darkness.

_She stood, looking out, as she watched Estel, the dwarf and Prince Legolas tear across the plains. The dwarf was not keeping up well, but his determination shone through in his endeavour. _

_"Do you think they will be well, Legolas?" Estel asked softly. Legolas frowned as the trio stopped for a quick respite. The Elven Prince surveyed their surroundings, his superior sight allowing him to see further than the sight of the Ranger and the dwarf. "They have to be, Aragorn. Otherwise, Boromir's death will have been in vain. We cannot let that happen." He said firmly, before the trio began their chase into the unknown lands again._

_The dream faded, and darkness enveloped the scene. It changed to a stone fortress, thousands upon thousands of dark creatures stood at the wall they could not breach and made a ruckus. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said, his blonde hair distinguishable in the darkness. "Let's hope they last the night." Came the dwarf's reply. A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder…_

Ailith awoke suddenly, jumping from her bed and rushing into the washroom. Her mirror stood proudly in the room, reflecting the pale, worried face of a sleep-deprived elleth. Her green eyes watched her expressions change, before she shook her head and began cleaning for a new day. She bathed and brushed her hair, before donning a long, white gown. The Lady had prepared a feast, to welcome her home later that evening, and Ailith was expected to attend.

She spent her day repairing Haldir's tunics, and those of his brothers, chatting with Orophin who had rotated off his patrol shift, while he caught her up with the gossip. "Apparently, Rúmil really does like a local elleth. She smells like_ summer rain_, according to him." Orophin faked being ill. Ailith smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Leave poor Rúmil be. If he does like her, so be it. I think you need an elleth yourself, maybe you won't be such a grouch then." Ailith giggled at the scandalised look on his face.

"Come now, Orophin. Even Haldir could do with _someone._" She smiled warmly at him. Orophin quietly observed the elleth before him. "Haldir told us, he was your first kiss." He teased, watching her reaction. Ailith blushed scarlet, and closed her eyes. "By the Valar, I will _kill_ him." She threatened. Orophin burst into laughter. "Was he that bad?" he asked. Ailith shrugged.

"He has not been merely my first kiss. He has been my only one. Arwen said that if we were to go around, courting, we could fade from the heartbreak. Granted, the ellon we are courting at the time, might not be the _one_, but the heartbreak is felt deeply by the elleth. Haldir gave me a sweet farewell kiss, and I have not bandied about kissing anyone else." She said as she turned to a tunic of Haldir's.

That evening, Haldir rotated from his patrol shift, and offered to escort Ailith to the feast. She took his offered arm and walked slowly with him. "So, I hear you have been telling tales, of how you were my first kiss." She said, her face unreadable. Haldir paled. "And which deluded liar did you hear that from?" he asked, turning to face her. She jabbed a thumb over her left shoulder. "That one." She said, pointing at Orophin, who had just managed to persuade a shy elleth to allow him to accompany her, some 100 yards behind them. Chuckling, she tucked an unruly, fiery curl behind her delicately pointed ear, and continued towards the clearing.

The feast was…long. Ailith felt exhausted by the time she had returned to her talan. She had danced with Lord Celeborn, which made her feel awkward, and then with Haldir, and then Rúmil, whom she felt the urge to forewarn of Orophins' impending teasing. At long last, Haldir escorted her back to her talan, where her rest was robbed by a sickening nightmare.

_The fighting had ceased. The bodies were becoming recognisable in the rising sunlight. Bodies of men and Elves and Uruk-hai littered the ground, which was stained red and black and brown, a cacophony of mismatched blood. The faces of some of the Elves stood out to her. Like a lonely star on a deep, dark night, one face in particular, called to her, beckoning her gaze. His long, golden hair matted and stained with the mud and blood of others. A wound in his side, no longer bleeding._

_Haldir gazed merely inches before him, unseeing, unmoving. No more._

Ailith's scream carried to the talans in the vicinity. She had hurled herself from her bed, and trembling, locked herself in her washroom, where she emptied the contents of her stomach and fainted, whimpering and trembling in the corner of the room.


	17. The Fellowship of the Ring

**_A/N: And so, FINALLY! The Fellowship has arrived! 3 My gift to you lovely new followers and favouriters!_**

**_and: 44 Reviews! Flippin' Pippin! :O_**

**_Thank you for the lovely reviews! :)_**

**_Diolch eto! Until next time!_**

**_x Yruniwylio x_**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Fellowship of the Ring**

Haldir heard the scream on his way back to his own talan, he rushed to Ailith's flet, grabbing the nearest ellon in his way. "Go back to my talan and fetch my brothers. Now." He commanded, fully assuming his role as Marchwarden. "Move aside, now." He spoke clearly. The few people who had responded to the scream did as they were bid. Haldir entered the talan and looked around.

Ailith's sitting room looked normal, and so did the guest rooms. He entered her bedroom cautiously before noticing the closed door to the washroom. He gently knocked. "Ailith? Can you hear me _mellon?"_ he asked. He knocked louder.

His brothers' arrival caught his attention. "She's in there, I can hear her sobbing…" Orophin said quietly, and true enough, a soft, yet ragged intake of breath could be heard, before the melancholy exhale accompanied by a whimper.

"Do you think she is alright?" Haldir asked. Orophin shrugged. "We need to get the door open." Orophin braced himself, before slamming a well-placed kick against the door. It cracked, but remained closed. Haldir nodded and joined him. Together they kicked the door down, and immediately, their eyes were drawn to the pale, shaking form of their surrogate sister on the floor.

"Her eyes are closed…" Rúmil whispered, a look of horror on his features. Haldir gently scooped up the hysterical elleth, and brought her back to her room. "Go and fetch the Lady." Haldir commented, softly moving Ailith's hair from her face. Her eyes opened slowly, and came face to face with the Marchwarden's.

"Haldir…" she breathed, before her eyes filled with tears. She clutched his hand tightly, and cried.

Lady Galadriel entered the talan, her face grim, her eyes firm. "Leave us please, Marchwarden." She said calmly. Ailith shook her head and held on tighter. "I have to save him," she wailed. Galadriel nodded. "You will, dear one. Now, Haldir must go and rest, and you will see him tomorrow. You have my word." She said softly. Ailith nodded, and Galadriel asked her to tell her _everything._

Ailith explained her dreams. Every single one, like she had to Mithrandir. She told Galadriel of the one that had terrified her, the one where her best friend, her beloved surrogate brother Haldir, had perished. Repeating the final dream had, once again, reduced Ailith to tears. _Get a grip! _

_You have been a fierce warrior for the better part of two centuries, and you're crying like an elfling. Dwell not on these harsh dreams, but strive to save the innocent!_ She chastised herself.

"Dear one, do not trouble yourself so. You are correct; you can help save those who are innocent, but your time here is valuable to learn all you can. Your part in this, has not yet come." Galadriel explained, pulling Ailith close and hugging her, like an elfling. Ailith nodded, content to feel comfortable in a naneth's arms. She hadn't felt this warm in centuries.

This advice had sparked a fierce determination in Ailith. She had begun using her healing skill, to almost completely heal the wounded when she focused hard enough. It was merely by sharing her energy with them, which came easier when she wore the little blue crystal, given to her by Mithrandir, from the staff of her father. The little package he had given her from her _true_ Ada was a small pouch of healing herbs from her garden in Imladris. Glorfindel was indeed the Ada that had loved her and raised her since the beginning, and she loved him dearly for it. Combining the powers of the crystal, which she had fashioned it into a sort of necklace, and so it rested, near her heart; always, with the herbs from Imladris, her healing skills increased. She could focus on and fix minor wounds, and although she was unable to completely heal by use of the crystal, she could keep mortally wounded Elves from answering the call to Mandos' halls, while she worked to fix the mess their bodies arrived in, until they could support themselves. It was exhausting, but rewarding work. The next four months were packed with healing work and sparring. She was now one of the best fighters in the Golden Wood. She was an undefeated Archer, and her swordplay, when she concentrated was graceful, fluid and strong.

Ailith's battle progress was steadily improving as January rolled around. Her months training were preparing her. She had agreed on a deal of sorts with the lady. She would train and await the Fellowships arrival and help where needed, but when they left, she would not leave with them. Ailith angrily took out her confusion on a poor archery target. The arrow whistled as it flew in an arc from her bow, before connecting with the target.

_"Your part in this quest is coming, penneth. It has merely not arrived just yet."_ The voice of the lady sounded in her head. "_I understand, my lady." _she replied. She could feel the Lady's mischief in her mind now, and furrowed her brows.

"_I suggest you return to your talan, we are expecting some important guests. Formal attire, Ailith." _The Lady sounded again, and Ailith sighed. She traipsed back to her talan and braided her hair, her bronzed circlet sitting wonderfully on her brow. She donned a gown of sage that flowed to the floor, before adding her Mallorn leaf ring and necklace. She donned a cloak, as a flash of Haldir denying the entrance of the guests flashed through her mind.

_Very well, Lady. I shall make sure they are escorted, without showing myself._ She thought.

As she rode Arcallon to the patrol border, she could hear them. She clambered into the talan next to theirs and made sure no feature of hers was discernible. Haldir's voice floated on the wind and she cringed at his harsh tones.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." He said coldly. Ailith rolled her eyes and called to him in Sindarin. "_Marchwarden. You are needed."_ Within moments he was beside her. "My Lady," he smiled and bowed. "_The lady wishes you allow them in."_ he nodded. He led her back to the talan, her features still obscured and she got a look at the Fellowship. She could feel the grief rolling off them, and with a pang of sorrow, realised Mithrandir was not with them. _They must have come from Moria…_ she wondered.

"My Lady bids you come. But we must blindfold the Dwarf first." Haldir said, haughtily. The others glanced at her, the only discernible feature was that she was female, as her gown flowed beneath her cloak. She gently touched the Marchwarden's arm.

"_The Lady bids you Blindfold them all," _she said, nodding, before turning and descending the talan. She mounted Arcallon and rode back, leaving Haldir with their guests. _Estel looked so weary…and the Hobbits. Those poor creatures!_ She thought to herself. _None so young as those should face such grief._

"_You are correct, penneth, but these are special Perenniath. They will do great things, because of the strength they feel when they look back on this moment. Now come. You must listen to this counsel from the shadows. You must feel with your mind and learn from them. After, you may go and see them."_ Sounded Galadriel's voice in her head, and so, Ailith did as she was bid.

Ailith stood, behind a pillar, high up on the steps. Galadriel had flashed her a brilliant smile and a wink as she and the Lord Celeborn descended the stairs, awash in a bright glow. "Eight there are here, yet nine set forth from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I would much like to speak to him." The Lord asked, looking each of the travellers in the eye.

Ailith felt a prod at her mind and allowed the dream of Moria to come to the forefront of her mind. In this frame of mind, she could hear the Lady pressing herself into the minds of the others. "He has fallen into shadow…" was what she said, eventually.

Ailith listened intently to the thoughts of those around her. There was an overwhelming amount of grief. She closed her eyes and attempted to focus. Estel was desperately wishing Arwen was here to comfort and guide him. His thoughts strayed to his adopted sister for a few moments, and Ailith smiled as he wondered where she was, and if she was safe. The four hobbits were extremely upset, while two were consumed with grief and guilt. One, replaying a decayed skeleton falling into a well loudly, over and over, while the other was desperately sad that their leader was gone, and in his sorrow, he blamed himself for choosing the path through the mines.

She closed her eyes and focused once more on the Lady, as she chatted with them of their quest. "…while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Ailith heard the group disperse from her hideout. "Aragorn, one moment, if you please." Galadriel called. She heard her brothers' footsteps falter as he returned. "I have someone who is eager to meet you." Came the mysterious voice of the Lady.

_Come, Child. It is time you were reunited with family._ The Lady's voice echoed in her mind. Steeling herself, Ailith removed her cloak, her autumnal curls cascading down her back, as her hood was lowered, clashing with the soft sage colour of her gown. She stepped out from the tree she was hidden behind. Green eyes met the steely blue-gray eyes of the Heir to the throne of Gondor, before she was hurrying down the steps, meeting him on the floor for a fierce hug.

"Ailith!" he breathed, clutching her to him. "Estel, it has been too long." She said softly. Aragorn nodded, taking her hands in his. He looked, _really_ looked at her, drinking in her appearance. "You are thinner, _gwaleth._ Are you unwell?" he asked softly, leading her away. Ailith nodded. "The Dreams…you have faced the creature from my dreams, but there is more to come. The Lady has advised me to keep my own counsel on my dreams, but there is one I _must_ change." She said quietly.

She and Aragorn wandered slowly through the forest, talking of the quest the Fellowship had undertaken, and Ailith's heart almost broke at the grief Aragorn displayed for Mithrandir. He listened to the lament of the elves, with tears in his eyes, before he looked at Ailith sadly. "How am I to lead, _gwaleth?_" Ailith took his hands and murmured comforting words to him. "Come, Estel, you must introduce me to the Fellowship. I must meet these young Hobbits." She smiled warmly at the thought of the small creatures, before Estel led her to the Fellowships' campsite.


	18. Valar, Save me!

**_A/N: I am super sorry that this is late: and so there will be 2 postings today!_**

**_Thank you to my reviewers!_**

**_and thanks to xuanny, Yuuki-Hime 2097, Moniquetouch, Climbapinetree and Perra 95 for following and favouriting! 3_**

**_Here is the next installment!_**

**_xYruniwyliox_**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Valar save me!**

The Golden Wood was lush with greenery. The care the Elves had for nature astounded the members of the Fellowship. They were given a campsite in a glade, near the centre of the Wood, as none but the Mirkwood Prince would be able to navigate the system of walkways and stairs without any problems.

Ailith walked arm-in-arm with Aragorn as he regaled their journey so far. He looked tired. "Have you rested at all since leaving Imladris?" she asked softly, turning his face to hers. He shook his head. Ailith frowned. "_That will get you killed. Did you ever listen to Ada or myself when we trained you? Or even to Ada when he yelled at the twins_?" she chastised. Aragorn bowed his head. He almost resembled the mischievous little one he had been.

"Come now, Aragorn," she plastered a smile on her face for him. "I am not scolding you like a little one. I just worry for you. While you are here, you will rest." She said firmly.

"Aye, I will, _dear sister,_ I promise," he said. "Come, the Hobbits have not met an Elf since leaving Imladris with Legolas, and they are eager to meet you." Ailith smiled, took his arm, her hand delicately sitting in the crook of his elbow. Before they reached the clearing, they came face to face with one of the Hobbits.

"Aragorn…" he breathed sadly, fresh tears marring his sweet little face. "Ailith, this is Frodo Baggins," he said softly, before bowing to Frodo. Ailith knelt before him. "I escorted your uncle to Rivendell, _penneth_. He spoke of you often and fondly," she cupped his face, still streaked with the grime and ash of Moria. She gently took his hand and led him to the clearing, Aragorn close behind them. So enraptured by poor Frodo's grief, she did not see the stares of the others as she steered him to his bed, and grabbed the washbowl beside his bed. She made him sit, and gently hummed a Greenwood song as she washed the remains of the mines from his face.

"There, now you must change into clean clothes. I knew Mithrandir well, master Baggins, and he is not of the opinion that anyone should be sad when they are gone. Do not dwell on their death, but celebrate their life. Tell your family and friends all the good things you remember of him." She smiled as she kissed his forehead, draping her cloak about his shoulders and standing.

She turned, to speak with Aragorn, but found she had turned into a soft embrace. Her green eyes studied the chest she had come into contact with, as soft golden hair came into view. She slowly looked up and met the gaze of a saddened prince of Mirkwood.

"Legolas…" she breathed, before coming to her senses and stepping from his embrace and sweeping into a curtsey. He grasped her shoulders and shook her a little. "Please, do not bow to me. Here, I am merely Legolas. Not the prince." He said firmly. Ailith nodded, her red curls bouncing somewhat. "Very well…Legolas…" she said softly.

"You were singing the songs I taught you?" he smiled wanly. She flushed scarlet and nodded. "They bring me comfort when I am sad." She explained, before looking around, she spotted the other three Hobbits staring at her wide-eyed, and a dwarf, the dwarf from her visions, looking at Legolas with his mouth open a little. "Legolas…will you introduce me to the Fellowship? They seem to be staring at us..." she said quietly.

Legolas nodded. He took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm, before turning. "This is Gimli son of Glóin," he said, referring to the Dwarf, who bowed to her. "My lady," his gruff voice sounded from behind his mass of bearded curls. Ailith smiled and looked at Legolas as he continued. "These are Merry, Pippin, and Samwise Gamgee," he explained. Sam blushed. "I-it's just Sam, my lady." He bowed, along with his companions. Ailith smiled, and swooped down, giving each of the hobbits a kiss to each cheek. "All of Arda is indebted to you. You hobbits have surprised us all for the better, with your courage and kindness." She said. She then turned to the last member and smiled.

"My lord Boromir, I am glad for your safety." She quickly embraced him and he smiled at her. "It is good to see you again, my lady." He bowed. Aragorn reappeared, leading two elleth who were carrying trays of food.

Ailith spent her days with the Fellowship. She showed Sam how to use his little sword, with patience. According to him, he had been busy making the food when Boromir showed Merry and Pippin to use theirs. She showed Merry and Pippin how to get to the kitchens from their glade, and she spent most of her time with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

Contrary to her kin's belief, Ailith found the dwarf quite charming. His prejudices flowed as deep as that of the elves, but he was completely at ease in her company. According to him, all of the Fellowship loved her. Aragorn spoke of her often, the sister he had never had. Her ears seemed to precede her face in glowing scarlet. "And because this elf here knew of ya, he added his opinion." Gimli carried on, "The Lady Ailith is as beautiful and graceful as the lady Arwen, and will always look after all she meets. She is a fine warrior and healer too." He quoted. Ailith turned to look at Legolas, who refused to meet her eye.

She smiled and turned back to the Dwarf, who had not stopped his incessant chattering. "Then this one," he gestured to Boromir, who stared at her wide-eyed, said that "Lady Ailith was blessed with wit, charm and beauty, having met her in Edoras…" Ailith raised an eyebrow. "Please, Master Gimli, you embarrass me. Tell me of your home…" she begged, praying it would cause a successful change of topic.

Thank the Valar, it seemed to do the trick.


	19. Getting acquainted with the Prince

**_A/N: and here is the next Chapter!_**

**_xYruniwyliox_**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Getting Acquainted with the Prince.**

A long winded whistle followed by a _thud_ and a curse in Sindarin alerted Estel to the location of his surrogate sister. He wandered the wood to the Archery range where he found her examining the target, followed by a scrupulous examination of her bow.

"Ailith!" he called. She looked up, and her features softened. "Estel, how are you?" she asked as she returned to her start position. "A little better than you, I think." He smiled. She looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are distracted, _gwaleth," _he said simply. She nodded. "I have not missed the target since I was an elfling, yet, the last four have not been dead centre." She whined. Aragorn chuckled, before a yelp escaped his lips as her fist connected with his shoulder.

"It is not funny, Estel. What if I was in a battle now?" she demanded fiercely. Aragorn stilled. "I have prided my archery skills above all else. Eru! I am not past my prime yet!" she grouched. Aragorn attempted to cover his laughter. "I think you are merely distracted, Ailith." He said softly.

"With good reason," she whispered, gently reaching out and touching the gem adorning Aragorn's neck. "She would not take it back," he explained carefully. "Do not treat me as a silly girl, Estel. I know what this means…She has chosen mortality, has she not?" Ailith breathed. Her eyes filled with tears as Aragorn nodded. "I want her to sail. She would not listen to me. You should sail too, but I know you are far too stubborn to listen to me." He pursed his lips. Ailith smiled. "I am the daughter of Glorfindel. Why would I run?" she said, shrugging. She shouldered her bow as they began slowly walking back to her talan.

"Estel, I know I am distracted, that is not what frustrates me. What is frustrating is I do not know _what_ is distracting me," she said sadly. Aragorn turned and grasped her shoulders. "_Gwaleth,_ it is not _what,_ but _who_ is distracting you. Do you understand now?" he asked softly. Ailith shook her head. She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"My lady! I see you have your bow, care for a rematch?" the voice of the Prince of Mirkwood carried to her. She turned her green eyes to his sapphire ones, and cursed inwardly, when she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Mae Govannen Legolas," she started slowly, turning her terrified eyes to Estel. To her relief he seemed to have realised her terror, then to her utmost chargrin, he turned and left her there with him, an annoying smirk on his face. _That imbecile!_ She thought to herself. She narrowed her eyes at his retreating form, praying he could feel her heated gaze on his back.

_I will get you for this! _

She turned her gaze back to Legolas, who seemed to be looking at her sheepishly. "I am sorry, Legolas, but I have finished my archery training for today," she said softly, grasping his hand, and willing her heart to slow its rapid beating. She turned to leave, when his hand gently pulled her back, his voice dangerously close to her ear.

"Then how about a sparring match?" he asked, his breath on her neck. Too afraid to speak, and confirm the affect he was having on her, she merely nodded, "I- I must retrieve my knives…" she stammered. _What is the matter with you? He would not look at you like this, so pull yourself together!_ She focused, and a mask of indifference settled on her pale features. She retrieved her knives from her talan and found the Prince, awaiting her. His gaze seemed to look into her soul. She smiled at him, praying he would not see the cracks in her façade. He raised his hands and unsheathed his twin knives. Ailith used her clip from Haldir and his brothers, to pin her curls from her face and withdrew her own. She twirled them, experimentally and rolled her shoulders, as she approached the platinum haired prince.

"Best of three?" she asked as she approached. He nodded, a small smile at his lips. "I am eager to see your skills with a blade. I know of your prowess with a bow, but I am determined to be the better with the knives," he smiled warmly at her. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Aragorn is adamant you will win again. It looks like you have good support from someone who once thought you would prey on his Fëa." He chuckled. Ailith shook her head, a small smile gracing her features.

_"I had not thought you would remember that_," she smiled as she approached. They circled each other, studying the other as they moved slowly. Suddenly, Ailith found herself backed against a tree. She raised her left arm, knife ready, and blocked one of the Prince's attacks. She moved to her right and rolled away.

Standing again, she managed to move two paces before he was upon her again, raining blows quickly and efficiently. He ducked and spun, tripping her, one of her knives falling from her grip and the other catching one knife as the other came to her throat. He hovered above her, almost straddling her, as he asked the question silkily. "Do you yield?" he asked. She smirked and tilted her head. "Do you?" she challenged. He diverted his gaze and looked to see that, though he had a blade to her neck, she had unsheathed a previously well-hidden dagger to his groin.

"A draw then?" he supplied. She nodded and stared up at him, her face slowly reddening as she studied him. "Legolas?" she whispered. He stared into her eyes fiercely. "Yes?" he asked, leaning closer to her. He was but an inch away, when Ailith finally came to her senses.

"_If I am to beat you, you must get off of me, so that I may retrieve my other blade._" She said firmly. He blinked once. Twice. His face flushing scarlet, he stood and offered his hand to help her up. She took it. He hauled her up to her feet, before she moved to find her knife.

Again, she turned to face him and readied her knives. Thy clashed repeatedly, followed by the grunts and yelps of the two as they blocked and parried each other's' blows. She attempted to turn and go for his throat, when both his arms encased her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides, her back flush against his chest. He slowly turned the blade in his left wrist before it pointed at her throat. She stopped struggling immediately as the point of the blade touched her neck.

"_Do you yield?" _ He breathed into her ear. She shuddered faintly in his arms. She closed her eyes and focused her breathing. "I do…" she breathed. "I Yield."

A throat clearing caused her to wheel around, meeting the gaze of an infuriated Marchwarden. "So, Ailith, I did not know you were…ah…acquainted, with Prince Legolas." He said, mockingly. Ailith closed her eyes. "We are acquainted, Marchwarden, though I dearly hope we can be more than mere acquaintances," Legolas said firmly, bowing to his friend. "So I see." Haldir replied, tartly, glaring at the blonde Prince, and his new friend.


	20. Mellasbelin

**_A/N: Firstly - I wanted to apologise for not updating in like, forever. I've had writers block. I've re-written this chapter seventeen times, and now, I'm just going to leave it be. On a more positive note, this story has had 7,277 views, 50 Reviews, and been added to a second community! I am overwhelmed by the positive response. On to the welcomes and thank yous -_**

**_To my new followers: Kersteen, Lorento, Casey 1220, Dinolover, MZzxklutZ, Another sad Legolas lover, 0lovely blossom0 and eclipsex.x - welcome!_**

**_to my favourites: Dinolover, Nikieboy, Another sad Legolas lover, Aria868, 0lovely blossom0, WisdomndWatersDaughter and eclipsex.x! Thanks very much for favouriting!_**

**_and to Another sad Legolas lover and A Diamond in the Rough - thank you for your reviews! /3 they do mean so much to me._**

**_Without further ado - the twentieth chapter._**

**_xYruniwyliox_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Mellasbelin**

Ailith stared at the two Ellon and lowered her gaze to the forest floor. She could not believe this. They seemed to be measuring each other up. Her forest coloured eyes surveyed the situation. Haldir stood tall and proud, as the Prince of Mirkwood stood calmly, a small smile directed her way, followed by a hardened glance at the Marchwarden.

They looked like they were sizing each other up. _What is going on?_ She wondered. She sheathed her knives slowly, and still, the two ellon had not moved. They just glared at each other. She heard twigs crunching to her left and met the concerned gaze of Aragorn. She immediately moved to his side, grabbing his hand and tugged him after her, hissing a quick "_Save me, Estel, I do not understand their behaviour!"_ as they went.

Aragorn chuckled as he sat by the river. Her sanctuary. She paced back and forth. "I do not understand, Estel. They were just staring. I do not understand what caused that behaviour." She repeated, as her hair fanned out behind her. Aragorn sighed. "How well do you know the Marchwarden?" he asked her. She stilled and looked at him. "We have been friends for many years. Since before you were born. He…he was my first kiss, because of the teasing the twins made me suffer. But I see him as a brother. We have fought and patrolled together, and I have healed him when he was injured. Why?" she asked gently. Aragorn shook his head.

"This is merely a theory, Ailith, but I believe that Legolas has feelings for you. And from what you have told me, I believe Haldir may have feelings too." Ailith's eyes doubled in size. "I do not think that is true. I have seen the type of elleth that Legolas will be required to marry….it is not I Estel…" she mumbled, subconsciously smoothing the wrinkles in her shirt.

"And I do not think I love Haldir." Aragorn looked at her, "You do not _think_ you love Haldir?" he asked. Ailith shook her head. "I care for him greatly, but no more than I care for you or the twins or Arwen. When you look at her, how does she make you feel?" she asked.

"She makes me burn, Ailith. I feel as though every nerve is aflame. She was…is…so beautiful…" he started wistfully, turning his gaze to the water. "She has consumed me, body and soul. Everything I do, I do for _her._ The way I dress, behave. It is because of her that I accept my destiny. I became Aragorn, son of Arathorn, for her." He explained. "I would _die_ to make her happy, Ailith. Although I would wish her to sail to safety, I know our love will remain here."

Ailith nodded, staring at the familiar jewel sitting at the base of his throat. "I would like that with someone, truly I would, but…I do not think I am good or pretty enough for anyone…I fight, I do not cook. I mend, but cannot embroider pretty things. I shoot, but do not ask me to clean clothes. I am a useless elleth." She hung her head, sadly.

Aragorn stood to embrace her, but hesitated, noticing the figure approaching. She sighed contentedly as a pair of arms engulfed her. "Thank you, Estel. I needed that." She breathed.

"You are most welcome," he chuckled. _Wait…his chest did not move when he chuckled. And he sounds so far away…_

She turned her green gaze to look into his eyes, only to come face-to-face with Legolas. Her eyes widened, but before she could dare move away, his grip tightened marginally, keeping her anchored to him, as Aragorn abandoned her. Again. _He is dead, when I get my hands on him._

Ignoring her racing heart, she turned to look at the golden haired Prince. His being seemed to glow, a radiant and happy light that drew her in. It was a welcome feeling. One of protection, calm, and affection. An overwhelming affection. She closed her eyes and basked in the glow before landing her soft green gaze on eyes as blue as the sea. He scrunched his face in concern, and it was then that Ailith realised he had heard her self-deprication. She sighed, preparing for the lecture. She was taken aback by the soft, sweet words that left the Prince of Mirkwood's mouth.

"_You are not a useless elleth, Lady Ailith. You care. From what I saw when I first met you, you were worried for Erestor, and then sad for the twins when apprehended and that is as a little Elfling! You cared so deeply for Aragorn when he would not look at you mellon nîn, do not sell yourself short. You fight with such a passion, I saw that this day. As for your appearance, you are fair, mellon, do not doubt that. Your hair is beautiful, like fire and gold. Your eyes hold such emotion, it is like gazing into your very Fëa, and when you smile, it makes my heart stop." _He gently placed her hand on his chest, above his heart.

Ailith stared at him. He was close. She could begin counting his eyelashes. Her breathing became erratic as he leaned towards her. _Is he going to kiss me?_ She wondered. _Do I want him to kiss me?_ She blinked, her turmoil and fear consuming her. She pulled her hand free and curtseyed to him. "Thank you, L-Legolas…" she breathed softly. She turned her gaze to his face once more, only to see his emotions guarded.

She dipped into another curtsey, before turning and walking away briskly. She needed a bath. In ice. Her skin was aflame, her mind running rampant with thoughts. How did she feel when it came to the Prince? And Haldir? Her feelings consumed her that evening, and as she lay her head on her pillow, yet another dream plagued her.

_He smiled at her as she watched him from her talan. "Mellasbelin! Come away from the window." A voice called. "Yes, Ada." She sighed. She turned back to look at him, but he was gone. He watched from behind his tree as she left the window. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, and he was determined to meet her. He found a clearing and made himself comfortable. His stay here in the Golden Wood was meant to be a short one, but as his kin had reminded him, there can be much to learn from the First Born._

_He decided to travel between the colonies of Elves to learn from them. The next morning, he decided to saddle a horse and ride to the Greenwood. He wrote a long letter, and had the stable hand deliver it. He would be gone by the time she read it._

_"My dearest Mellasbelin,_

_My heart has indeed been rendered obsolete, for who could love anyone, when in your vicinity. I do not believe myself worthy of your attentions, and find myself ignorant of your culture, but I will be all you ever need in a love._

_Love – for that is what burns in my body and soul for you, Melleth, your name is 'Love of Autumn,' and I would dream to be your Spring, your Summer. All you need to defend you from this blackening Winter._

_I will return, in a mere heartbeat. If you wish to see me sooner, then all you need do, is think of me. My love._

_Forever yours,_

_Pallando."_

_She read the letter and felt the tears well in her eyes. She scrunched the letter in her hand and closed her eyes. She allowed a rushing, warm feeling to connect to her heart and mind, and felt the bond. She had a Soulmate in Pallando! Her ada would kill her for this. She turned to face the rising sun, and decided to flee…maybe they could be wed properly in Imladris, or the Greenwood…but enough of that. She sent a fleeting hope to her love that she would follow him and dashed from her talan._

Ailith awoke wide-eyed. The sun streamed through her window, casting a soft glow upon her face. _Naneth!_ She realised. She sprang from her bed and donned a pale grey gown that hissed on the floor behind her as she moved. Forgoing her slippers, to tread on natures' ground unhindered, she gently placed her circlet upon her brow, before heading off to find her brother.

"Estel!" she called rushing to the clearing. "Estel! Estel! _I need to speak with you! It's urgent!"_ she called in Sindarin. There was no need to completely terrify the Hobbits. She rounded into the south side of the clearing, bumping into someone with a soft _oof_, before colliding with the ground. "I am terribly sorry, I was not watching where I was going!" she cried, mortified at her behaviour, but was stopped as the loud chuckle echoed. Looking up, she stared at the man she was trying to find. She stood, with his help and brushed herself off.

"Estel, do not laugh at me. I have good cause for rushing around!" she ground out. Looking around, she lowered her voice. _"I had another dream…" _she said. His eyes widened and he took her upper arm in his, dragging her back into the shadows of the trees.

"_and?" _he asked, softly pressing the matter.

_"I dreamt of my Naneth! Estel, she was beautiful. And I saw my Ada. My real Ada. He pursued her after meeting her once, and they bonded!"_ she explained. "_Why would she do that? Why would she throw everything away like that?"_ she asked, pacing back and forth.

_"Some would do anything for love, dear Ailith."_ Estel said gently. Ailith wheeled around. "_I think there's something wrong."_ She said, frowning somewhat. He tilted his head, his dark hair softly brushing his shoulders.

_"I get butterflies when I am around L-…ah….some Ellon, but not others. And one in particular makes me turn into a gibbering elfling. He makes me feel unsure, but so sure of myself. Like I need not hide myself from him. But I do not understand this feeling."_

She placed a hand in her hair and fiddled with it, wrapping and unwrapping curls around her fingers.

"Maybe you should just kiss him." Aragorn joked. She turned a fiery glare on him and he flinched. "It is _not_ funny Estel!"

She suddenly realised she owed him. "This," she began, "is for _abandoning_ your sister! TWICE!" she admonished, tripping him once and stepping on him to walk back to her talan.

He grumbled as he got up and chased after her. "Your dreams aren't all as pleasant as the one you had last night, are they?" he asked, taking her hand. She shook her head. "I saw someone dear to me pass into Mandos' halls." She said quietly.

Aragorn tilted her head. "Who?!" he asked seriously. She shook her head. "I cannot, Estel. I cannot share it, it is too much," she explained. Aragorn sighed. "I am not pleased with your secrecy, _gwaleth,_ but I trust your counsel. You have not led me astray yet." He said. She smiled grimly, and nodded.

"Come, we shall practice swordplay. You will need to." She chirped, nudging his side. He sighed and nodded. "Very well, come. Let us practice."


	21. Tear-Tracks

**_A/N: The next Chapter for you!_**

**_It will be another fortnight to three weeks before I can update again, and I won't be updating until I get another 10 reviews! (Sorry!) but anyway, I hope this attacks your feels, enjoy!_**

**_xYruniwyliox_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: Tear-tracks**

They wore leather jerkins over long sleeved shirts. Ailith, frustrated, hacked off the three inches hanging over each sleeve of her shirt, grumbling as Aragorn stifled his laughter. They donned riding breeches and sturdy boots, the only armour to be found, were plated gauntlets attached to each hand. Ailith stood proud with her twin blades, twirling them expertly, while Aragorn stood and adopted his first stance, his sword glinting in the glinting sun. The clearing was quiet, the only sounds were the heavy breathing from the circling pair.

Ailith nodded and waited for the first move. For a few minutes nothing happened, save for the two opponents to circle each other, when suddenly Estel roared and lunged forward. Holding back a chuckle, Ailith dodged, and the two began striking and parrying, dodging blows, and rolling for cover.

They fought for a long time, as Estel's panting grew heavier. He finally tripped Ailith, while she believed he was failing. She lay on her back, the leaves tangling in her autumnal curls, her breathing heavy, as Estel pointed his blade at her neck.

"Yield." He commanded, and she nodded.

"You do not fight with honour, Estel." She whined. "Aye, you did – and look where it got you. _Gwaleth_, do you not remember your own advice?" he asked, kneeling beside her as she sat up. She cocked a perfect brow as she regarded him. "Your opponent will not always fight with the same honour as you. Neither will he be as noble. Exploit. Exploit. Exploit." He wagged a finger at her, and she grinned.

"My goodness, you must have been thirteen summers when I told you that, and you still remember?" she asked, a nostalgic smile gracing her features. He smiled and nodded, hauling her to her feet. "Of course. Glorfindel taught me the moves, but you taught me the grace and reasoning behind using them, _gwaleth._" He nodded.

They walked back to the clearing, where only the Hobbits remained. She sat with the four _perenniath _and told them stories. They marvelled at how Estel was as an infant, and laughed at the mischief him and the twins got up to. She sat for hours, just chatting with them, asking them of their home.

Sam loved the Shire. He told of his old Gaffer, teaching him of herbs and weeds, and the properties of the plants around him. He spoke fondly of a barmaid named Rosie, whom he wished he'd plucked up the courage to talk to before leaving, and he spoke so fondly of his life as Frodo's gardener.

Merry and Pippin, for never one went anywhere without the other, told of the pranks and mischief they caused. They spoke of the _Green Dragon _pub, where the finest ale could be bought, along with a merry tune sung, and good company found.

Frodo remained quiet as he listened to his companions. Ailith had been stroking his curls, comfortingly, as a mother would do, and he relaxed infinitely as she did, her fingers soft against his scalp. He mentioned he had nothing to add of the Shire, and Sam, Merry and Pippin stood to wander around, as Ailith continued to look at Frodo.

"You have been through much, Frodo Baggins, the weight of that trinket weighs heavy on your heart." She said softly. He turned his ice-blue eyes on her. Slowly, he nodded. she tilted her head and cupped his cheek.

"Fear not, for you have shown great resilience. If you can but continue to fight it, you will be successful." She said. He nodded solemnly. "That is the problem." He said. "All the Shire was to me was Bilbo. I loved the green, but I yearned for more. I envied Bilbo and his adventures. I suppose you _should_ be careful what you wish for." He said sadly.

"The ring calls to me. Constantly. I feel as though I have no peace." He said, placing his hand over the ring beneath his shirt. Ailith smiled warmly, the setting sun reflecting in her forest-green eyes. "I have all the faith of Arda in you." She smiled, taking his hand in both of hers. "You can complete this task. All you need is a guiding light, and the bond of a strong friendship. I think you already possess one of these, so there is not much more to worry of." She kissed his brow gently.

"Now, you must rest, for tomorrow, I fear your journey continues." She said softly. He nodded and stood, Ailith stood behind him. "Lady Ailith?" he asked. She turned to look at him. "Thank you." He called.

Ailith dipped into a curtsey for the little Hobbit. "No, Frodo. Thank you." She said, before disappearing between the trees. She returned to her talan, where she was somewhat shocked to find the Lady of the Golden Wood seated in her sitting room. She swept into a low curtsey, "My lady," she murmured.

"Rest easy, child. You are in no trouble." Galadriel smiled warmly at her. Ailith released a breath, before easing herself into the chair opposite her. "Estel came to me earlier, after seeking counsel with my husband on matters of battle." She explained. Ailith looked up, confused.

"He came to me, on matters of the heart," Galadriel continued. "_Although it is not by blood, he does indeed see you as a sister, and you earned your place in his heart many years ago,_ _penneth, but he worries for you. He is glad you are here safe, but he knows your heart, and he fears you will fade. Why will you not accept your feelings?"_ she asked, brushing a curl from Ailith's face.

Ailith shrugged. "_It is not the case, my Lady. It is not that I do not accept my feelings. It is that I am confused by them. Is it possible to love two individuals at once. Must the love I feel for my love be a burning fire, or could it be as cool and reliable as the Celebriant?"_ she asked, turning her green gaze to the Lady of the Wood. Galadriel smiled a radiant smile, her being seemed to glow.

"I understand." She said. "Tell me, if you thought the Prince of Mirkwood were not to exist, how would you feel?" she asked. Ailith stiffened. "That's not a thought worth thinking of. He may not like me the same way, but if he were not to exist on Middle-Earth, then it would no longer be Middle-Earth." She blurted out. Immediately, a pink hue dusted her cheeks, as a deep realisation hit her.

Galadriel nodded. "I see you have realised my point, _penneth_." Galadriel stood, and gracefully left her talan. Ailith changed into her sleeping gown, and clambered into bed, exhausted from the past few hours, and her newfound realisation. She closed her eyes and was pulled into a dream.

_She entered a stone fortress, three short blasts on her company's horn announcing their arrival. She entered the structure, following the curvature of stone up the steps, until she came face to face with the blonde hair and stern features of the King. She bowed, dramatically, returning to her own height._

She rolled over in her sleep, as the dream changed.

_The eight companions were scattered in the lands of the realm of Gondor. Legolas was fighting tall creatures of darkness that she had never seen. They bore the white hand of Saruman. As Legolas moved, twirling his twin blades around his body, a creature approached behind him, and she saw his blade pierce the Prince's arm. She watched as he turned and dispatched his foe, a small glinting coming from where his shirt was open at the neck. Ailith's crystal glinted at the Prince's throat, and as he touched the base of his neck, to ensure the piece was still there, the wound on his arm began to knit back together._

Ailith sat upright slowly. Dawn had broken, and the fellowship would be leaving. She washed her face, and donned a rust coloured gown, and her circlet. She grabbed a wrapped bundle before heading to the smithy, before then making her way to the river. She was waiting there for no longer than five minutes, when the fellowship began assembling to prepare their boats.

She aided Aragorn first, in packing up supplies, and neither said a word. They didn't need to. Siblings by their own decisions, they merely worked; Estel so that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to the closest thing he had to family, and Ailith to make sure he had all he needed to stay alive. When they had finished the first three boats, Ailith stood and turned to her brother. She had no sooner faced him, than he had her scooped up in his arms and crushed to him.

"Sister. Sweet, caring sister. I love you for always. Stay safe. Please, stay safe." He murmured. She held in her tears. Pulling the wrapped bundle from her cloak, she offered it to him. "Here," she said softly. "A piece of me to keep you alive." She smiled. "We all know how pig-headed you get when you have to ask for help. This is so you do not have to ask." She breathed. He crushed her to him again. "I love you, Estel. I swear to all those in Valinor – if you die, I will come after you and kill you myself." She threatened. He smiled a tight smile, before ascending the small hill to the elves awaiting them.

Ailigh breathed a sigh, before turning to Legolas. "_Can I have a word, my Prince?" _she asked softly. He nodded his beautiful golden head, and moved to find a more private spot for them. "_You need not call me 'my Prince', my Lady. I thought I had told you." _He said tightly. She turned her gaze to his. Boldly, she reached out and grasped his hand, placing a small wrapped bundle in his palm. "_But that is how I see you, Legolas. As MY Prince." _she breathed.

"_I am letting you borrow this. The payment is two kisses. One now, and one when you see me again, when you are alive and well. So do not die when you owe me a debt."_ She said, her heart hammering beneath her ribcage. Legolas opened the bundle and saw her crystal.

"You cannot give me this." He breathed. She nodded. "I have. And it is considered rude in all cultures to return a gift." She said, reaching up and tying it around his neck. He caught her hands before they fell, before he cupped her face and gently pressed his lips to hers.

A warm feeling spread through the pair, igniting a fire in their very bones. Ailith's heart stuttered unevenly as she kissed the blonde Prince back. This, then, was what Galadriel meant. She was in love with the Prince of Mirkwood, and from how tightly he clutched the elleth to him, Ailith could _feel_ that he felt the same.

"Stay safe. For me, and I will for you." He said, against her lips, as he brushed against them softly. She nodded and stepped away from him. She hugged the hobbits, shook hands with Gimli and gave Boromir a salute from Gondor. He nodded in thanks, as the eight companions clambered into their boats and pushed off the banks.

"It is out of your hands now, penneth." Consoled Galadriel, a soft hand on her shoulder. Ailith nodded, finally allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks, staining her beautiful porcelain skin.


	22. The White Pilgrim

**_A/N: Okay, so I know I said I was going to wait for 10 reviews, but I've had 3 already, and I wrote this Chapter last night, and I have written the next one too - and it's a somewhat sad and emotional one. So, I figured I'd give you this one now, and update sometime next week with the next one instead :) after another 7 reviews come! :) Cheers :)_**

**_xYruniwyliox_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: The White Pilgrim.**

Ailith marched back to her talan, furiously wiping tears away from her face. She had watched the Fellowship depart until their forms disappeared from her elven sight. The last thing she saw was Legolas turn back and touch the crystal sitting at his throat before they disappeared. She sighed and turned to leave, before a clearing throat caught her attention.

"We need you to see something." The Marchwarden had commanded, and dutifully, she followed Haldir to the eastern border. There she had seen something that had almost stopped her heart. A huge trail of something black in the distance.

"They are about a day away." Haldir said. "Can you tell what they are?" he asked. Ailith shook her head. "I know what they are, but I know not their name. They are like Orcs, but can move in the sunlight." She explained. "Haldir, we must dispatch them!" she said. Haldir shrugged. "They may bypass us completely. If they enter the wood, then they will be dispatched, if not, I will not endanger other elves for no reason." He said firmly. Ailiths' eyes widened.

"You – You cannot be serious Haldir!" she exclaimed, her hands clenching into fists. "You know they will not be coming into the forest. You know _exactly_ what they are after." She hissed. Haldir shook his head.

"No, it is _you_ who cannot be serious, Ailith. I am Marchwarden of the Golden Wood. There is only one other who holds the title of Marchwarden with me. He is on the border, right now. Protecting his people, because he is not some helpless _elleth_, who cannot control her emotions when a handsome ellon propositions her in the woods." He barked. Ailith stood stock still, her mouth hanging open, before it snapped shut and a frown appeared on her snowy skin.

"You are unbelievable." She snarled, before wheeling around and stomping away. She reached her talan and began throwing breeches into a pack, along with a few shirts. She packed her throwing knives, and left out a clean set of breeches and a white shirt ready for tomorrow. She would stop them. Somehow.

After an hour or so of cussing, pacing and packing, Ailith stopped. Now she _was_ being ridiculous. There had to be almost a hundred of those creatures, and she wouldn't be able to stop them alone. No. She had to think about this. She sank into a chair and stared out the window, mulling over what to do, until a knock at her talan stole her attention.

"Enter." She called. A messenger entered the room, before bowing. "My lady, the Lord and Lady request your presence." He said. "Immediately." He added. Ailith nodded and stood. She ran a hand through her curls, before following the messenger to the center of Caras Galadhon. There they sat, every inch of both of them glowing in the soft regal light they emitted. Ailith approached them, and swept into a curtsey.

"Rise, Child." Called Celeborn. "There has been news from the border. One of our Marchwardens' is dead." He said solemnly. Ailith's eyes widened, and her blood ran cold. "No," she said firmly. "He is not dead. I spoke to him not two hours ago. He _can't_ be dead." She argued. Galadriel tilted her head. "Penneth, Arcane was found this afternoon. Haldir is indeed well." She comforted. Ailith nodded and sent a prayer for Arcane and his family. She looked up to her kin, and wondered what it was she was doing here then.

Galadriel smiled at the Elleth's thoughts. "We brought you here, Ailith, daughter of Mellasbelin, adopted daughter of Glorfindel, to offer you the red cloak of the Marchwardens." Said Celeborn firmly. Ailith blinked once. Twice. A smile broke her face, and she nodded, offering another curtsey.

"My Lord, My Lady. This is indeed a generous offer. I accept wholeheartedly." She said. Celeborn nodded to the guard at the door, and the doors opened. The smithy entered, along with his apprentice, both carrying hulks of metal. "We have your armour, Marchwarden." He said, proudly. Ailith nodded and smiled.

"Have it taken to her talan, along with her new cloak." Commanded Celeborn. Ailith regarded her kin quietly. He seemed…stoic. She did not know if he was happy or sad at her appointment… but then why would he offer her the position. And the responsibilities. She had to refrain from narrowing her eyes. _Was he making her stay? A marchwarden could not willingly abandon his or her post, unless commanded by the Lord or Lady…_

_"You begin your post tomorrow at dawn. Report to me before you depart."_ Galadriel spoke in the confines of her troubled mind. She nodded once, to show her understanding, before dropping into a curtsey again, turning and leaving. She arrived at her talan and slept. Waking first thing the next morning, Ailith decided to take a bath to calm her nerves.

Feeling refreshed after, she managed to wrap a towel around herself, and return to her room as someone barged into her talan. Instead of screaming like a normal elleth, she whipped a blade from its sheath near her armour and stood in a defensive position, one hand clutching her towel, the other brandishing the blade at the intruder.

"Honestly, what do you hope to accomplish in merely a towel, _Marchwarden?" _a sarcastic voice asked. Looking him dead in the eyes. "I don't know _Marchwarden,_" she spat back, "Although your title grants you honour and status, it is hardly proper to barge into a talan without invitation, nor be in the presence of an elleth in such a state of undress, _nor is it one to be so rude to someone who cares so much for you!"_ Ailith hissed.

Haldir looked dumfounded. Then abashed, and finally apologetic. "I am sorry, Melleth. I did not mean to be so rude. I…" he trailed off. Ailith stomped to her room and pulled on breeches and a shirt, before returning and pulling on her boots. "You what?" she prompted.

He turned his blonde head to look at her. "I saw you. With the Prince. Is this what you want? Do you love him?" he asked, kneeling before her. Ailith tilted her head. "I do," she answered surely. "I thought I could not. I thought I would not be good enough for him. The Lady showed me. I have to know he is safe. And I am sorry for shouting earlier. I understand I was naïve." She said softly. Haldir took her hand.

"You are already thinking like a Marchwarden." He said. Ailith smiled and nodded. Standing, she began pulling on the different pieces of armour, and strapping them into place. She then buckled her twin blades and her bow and arrows on top of her red cloak.

They both approached the Lady's talan, and ascended the stairs their cloaks swishing behind them. Ailith stood tall and proud, her new helm beneath her arm as her armour clinked. She looked like a fierce warrior. The armour was black, and silver. Brand new gauntlets adorned her hands, and the ribbed metal spanned all the way to her shoulders. Her breastplate fit her perfectly, and moved with her, allowing her good movements, and an ability to be as flexible as if she were wearing mere breeches and a shirt. Her hair was braided and pinned to her head, to conceal her gender from enemies. She also wore armour on her shins, over her boots, that travelled up to her waist. It was almost like a suit. Haldir stopped at the door to the talan.

"My Lady bids you go up alone." He explained at her curious gaze. She nodded once, and ascended the stairs, pushing the door open when a soft "enter," called her forth. "My dear Ailith, you do look well in your role." Galadriel began.

"Forgive me, for what I must ask of you. You will not like what you hear at this time, I fear." She spoke, her blonde hair falling beautifully down her shoulders. "The time has come. I have been in counsel with Elrond this night. We must send aid to Rohan. There is a threat they cannot defeat alone. Mithrandir will return to them shortly. He has returned from the shadows." Galadriel said.

"But-but how?!" Ailith asked, her eyes widening considerably.

"That, my dear, is a tale for another time." Came a sage voice behind her. Ailith wheeled around and came face to face with Gandalf himself. "Pilgrim! You are well!" she exclaimed. He smiled and nodded. "The Garb of the Marchwardens of Lorien suit you, my dear." He said, his grey eyes twinkling.

Ailith smiled, and bowed to the once grey Pilgrim. She took stock of his now ice-white hair, and beard, which matched his ethereally white robes. His expression soon changed from kind to serious, and Ailith realised that here, she would be granted her first task as Marchwarden. She took a seat beside Galadriel, as they talked.

"Your task will be to escort Gandalf to Fangorn Forest. You will have a company of one hundred elves, supplied by the Golden Wood and Imladris. Then, you will be required to aid Théoden, King of Rohan at the fortress of Helms Deep. You must not arrive there before the royal caravan. It must all be timed well." Stated Galadriel. "As you know, your dreams have correctly predicted the outcome, were Haldir to escort the White Pilgrim. It must be you, and you must be swift and as unseen as the wind."

They were right. She had to do something completely despicable to be able to leave instead of Haldir.

Running a hand over her helm she sighed. "He will hate me." She said simply. Galadriel reached over and grasped her hand. "He will understand. Once you are a safe distance away, I shall explain everything, _penneth_." She said kindly. Ailith sighed and nodded. She grabbed her helm and stood. "Very well. The party are waiting at the South border?" she enquired. Gandalf nodded. "All they know is that the Marchwarden is coming. They know not which one." Explained the lady.

"Good luck, dear one. Perhaps we shall see each other sooner than you think, and I will be with you as far as I can be."


	23. Liniel of the Éothéod

**_A/N: Thank you to: FourHorses, A Diamond in the Rough, Wonderpanda10 and Myselfxx93 for the wonderful reviews! I think 'A Diamond in the Rough' has been waiting for this chapter for a while, and so it is dedicated to her!_**

**_The next Chapter contains the battle of Helms Deep, so please wait patiently - I want it to be the best I can make it, without ruining the effetcs! 3 _**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_xYruniwyliox_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: Liniel of the Éothéod**

Ailith reached the base of the tree quickly, with the White Pilgrim behind her. "I will return shortly." She said tightly. He nodded, and began his slow pace towards the south stables. Haldir caught up with her as they left the confines of the main part of the city. They began heading for the northern border stables, when Haldir grasped her elbow and turned her to face him.

"_Ailith, what is it? You look as cold as stone. Indifferent. You do not look like you."_ He said. She turned her green gaze on him, and suddenly, her eyes filled with agony. Pure, uncensored agony. Haldir stifled a gasp. "What is it?" he demanded, hauling her against his chest.

Ailith returned the hug with one arm. "_I am to be a part of the war."_ She murmured. Haldir opened his mouth to argue. _"It is done Haldir. I am afraid. But not of the war. I am afraid I will lose myself in the fight to save Middle-Earth. I – I must do a horrific thing, to ensure my safety on this journey."_ She breathed. Haldir grasped her upper arms. "I will go, in your stead." He said, and he turned to walk back towards the city.

"Haldir! No!" she turned back to chase him, and threw herself in his arms. He gently petted her hair, murmuring to her in Sindarin. "Fear not dear one…" he said softly. Ailith closed her eyes. Dread filled her very Fëa as she thought of what she was to do.

"_Eru, forgive me. Haldir, I love you as a brother, so please know why I had to do this…"_ she whispered, before shoving her dagger between his ribs, in the joint of his armour. He made a gurgling sound, as a rivulet of blood made its way from the corner of his mouth.

She gently lowered him to the ground, and produced a black dagger from her armour. It looked like a goblin dagger, and she wiped it in his blood, before leaving it on the ground. "I do this, to _save_ you. I swear it." She said sadly, tears falling down her face. "That dream I had, that you and your brothers broke into my bathing chamber," she explained, cupping his face and causing him to look her in the eyes.

"I saw you die, at the hands of one of those dark creatures. I take your place, and change your fate. Please, forgive me." She begged. She stood, and raced back into the city, calling the guards to the northern border, where a goblin had attacked the other Marchwarden. This gave her plentiful silence to flee south, and claim two horses. Gandalf joined her shortly after, and both mounted and took off to the southern border.

"He will forgive you, Ailith." Gandalf said. She merely nodded, donning her helm, and leading the way. They approached the two-hundred soldiers, garbed in similar armour to her, and began their way on the trail south.

It was a two-day march on horseback across the field of Celebrant, to the river Limlight. There, the company would find a bridge to cross into the realm of Rohan. They would travel across the Wold to the north-eastern part of Fangorn and allow Gandalf to leave them there. They would then continue down towards West-Emnet and the Westfold, and begin the journey to Helms Deep. The weather was fair, it was bright, for February, and there wasn't much rain. Ailith sent her scouts forward for a half a day ahead of them, to keep ahead of the happenings. The group kept to eating Lembas bread, and with a fond smile, she remembered Legolas explaining to the _Perenniath_ the nature of Lembas bread. She remembered Legolas leaving them, sending a quick glance her way, as Merry turned to Pippin. "How many did you eat?" he asked. "Four," replied Pippin, guiltily. The memory made her smile.

They had crossed the Limlight with little incident, when on the morning of day four, one of her scouts came bounding towards the company. "Marchwarden! There is smoke across the plains of Rohan." He called. Ailith nodded, and waited for the explanation. She was Marchwarden now. Commander of the company. She could not, _would_ not, barge into something without thinking. She had become Lady Ailith – second hand to Thorongil once more, and the feeling was reverant and welcome. No more crying, no more fear of dreams. She could go a while without sleep, and would do so for the safety of her company. Visions of Haldirs' face as she plunged her dagger between his ribs haunted her. She turned to Gandalf, who nodded. They had passed a great portion of the darkened mass of green forest two days ago, and Gandalf had mentioned he would be disappearing soon. He dismounted and handed his reigns to another.

"Take care, dear one." He said fondly. Ailith nodded. "Your first prerogative is to protect. Your army will not be worth fighting if it is a small one." He counselled. Ailith nodded once, and donned her helm once more. "See you soon, old man." She joked. He smiled and nodded, before disappearing between the ominous, gnarled limbs of the trees of Fangorn.

"We will proceed to where the Onodlo meets the Snowbourn. There we will cross and meet Helms Deep. Come. There are people in need." She commanded, and the horses began their canters either side of her. She urged Arcallon forward, the beast tall, and proud to be at the head of her column, and he set the pace.

They soon came upon a village. Most of the buildings were burning or in cinders. Wild-men stabbed and pillaged, and a red haze washed over Ailith. _Targeting the ailing, the injured and the young._

"_Finish them!"_ she called out to her guards. Most dismounted, in order to protect their horses. Others dismounted, and offered the horses to those in need of a method to flee. Ailith stood and watched as an Elderly woman was hoisted up into the saddle, and sent off. "_Send them towards Edoras." _Ailith had commanded. They would be headed towards Helms Deep eventually anyway.

As they moved on, they days seemed to blur into one. They came across many small settlements, and many of the occupants were dead or dying. At one, they came across a fiery young woman, who held a sword too big for her, still fighting off the men. She was tall – a signature of the nobility of the realm of Rohan. Perhaps, from her stance and grip on her sword, the daughter of a sentry or soldier. Ailith dismounted, and unsheathed her twin blades, intent on aiding the young woman, who was tackling two foes.

In one swift movement, she kneed one man in the gut, causing him to double over in agony, as she ran the second through with her blade, before swinging around and beheading the first. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, as Ailith approached, and the woman raised her sword to defend against the elves, before realising that they were aid.

"Oh, thank the Fathers." She cried. "We need help. There are children hiding here, still. And injured." Ailith nodded her head, and the group with her dismounted and began a search for survivors. "_We will rest here tonight."_ She said, and they began unloading supplies. "What is your name, young one." Ailith asked, as she approached the woman. She bristled at being called 'young one', but stood up straight and squared her shoulders to face Ailith. "I am Liniel of the Éothéod. The horse-people. Daughter of the Keeper of the East-Emnet." She said fiercely. Her hair was red, almost crimson in the waning sun. it reached her elbows, in a mass of frizz and curls – almost wild looking, and she was tall. She was at least as tall as Ailith, which was uncommon in women of the Race of Men. Her eyes were somewhat too large for her face, but the effect was not unpleasant. Her skin was tanned, from working outside for hours, and Ailith took note of a long jagged scar that began on her collarbone, disappeared under her dress, and reappeared on her elbow, to continue to her wrist. It was gnarled and jagged, and Ailith recognised a battle scar when she saw one. "You protected your people, Liniel of the Éothéod. Your bravery and skill must be commended." She said, offering an elven bow, and removing her helm.

"I am Ailith, of Rivendell, and the Golden Wood. We were sent to aid your people. A darkness is falling upon the race of men, and we wish to aid, in any way we can." She said. This seemed to be enough for the wild woman, as she nodded and showed the way to a few buildings which were still standing.

"This was my home. You and your company may rest here and on these grounds. There is a well, and shelter in the barns. Our people, were cattle and horse traders, so we have ample room to store many beasts." Ailith nodded ad gestured to her people to rest, and began walking with Liniel as she chattered about the area, and what happened with the wild men.

The next morning, Ailith assisted Liniel in visiting the wounded, and the sick, and helping them, with a handler – someone fit and healthy to lead them, on horses, to Edoras. The orders were, if Edoras was empty, then they were to continue on to the stone fortress of Helms Deep. Liniel was adamant to remain with Ailith and the elves, and reluctantly, it was allowed. Liniel knew the terrain, and a faster route across the plains.

February passed into March and after many confrontations with wild-men and at one point, the wolves of Isenguard, which resulted in eighteen dead, Ailith was ready to make Saruman pay for his treachery. Her mind had focused on seeing Legolas alive and well again, along with her brother. They arrived at the Westfold canyon where Helms Deep sat, darkness descending upon her, as Ailith signalled her scout to announce their arrival.

She entered the stone fortress, three short blasts on her company's horn announcing their arrival. She entered the structure, following the curvature of stone up the steps, slowly and deliberately, meeting the eyes of every soldier of the Rohirrim who dared look her in the face, until she came face to face with the blonde hair and stern features of the King. She bowed, dramatically, returning to her own height, drew in a breath, and with a cold voice that would make Haldir proud, she opened her mouth and announced her arrival.


	24. Ladders'

**_A/N: Okay, so I have decided that I will post this a little earlier than I wanted to, because this story managed to hit the 10,000 views mark this morning, and I am so pleased! Thank you to all of those viewers, and to GhostAvatar, A Diamond in the Rough, FourHorses and Elves are Awesome who bumped up my reviews to 62!_**

**_Welcome to my new followers: oxSilvertearxo and awonton, who is also the newest addition to the small list of those who have added 'Kissed by Autumn' to their favourite stories!_**

**_This makes me so pleased to find you like what I have written. This chapter is supposed to affect your feels, so reviews on this would be appreciated. Thank you in advance!_**

**_xYruniwyliox_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: _'Ladders!'_**

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood." She began, staring the King in the face. His face remained stony and cold, and Ailith knew he was remembering her banishment from the Realm of the Horse Lords the last time they were face to face. Smirking, she wondered whether he would adhere to it. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." She continued, her eyes flickering to the figure quickly descending the steps towards her. She removed her helm, swiftly, her fiery curls falling down her back as her green eyes locked on those of her brother. "We come to honour that allegiance. We are proud to fight alongside men once more." She finished.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than she was crushed into a tight hug from her brother. "Ailith!" he breathed. "You are most welcome, _Marchwarden."_ He smiled warmly at her, regarding her new cloak. Ailith raised her right hand, and the elves at her command, moved into their ranks and placed the base of their longbows on the floor, in one swift, loud movement. She smiled at her brother, and then her gaze was drawn upwards, to the top of the steps, where an incredulous-faced Prince was stood. Ailith handed her helm off to her scout, another female named Meriel, before turning and starting up the steps.

She barely made it halfway, before she was engulfed in his embrace. Meeting his gaze, she smiled as she touched the crystal sitting at the hollow of his throat. "_You stayed alive, then?_" she asked, cheekily. His answering smile caused her heart to race, as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. "As did you." He replied, his fingers ghosting over her face.

Ailith smiled and nodded, before returning to her place with her elves, before the King. "Do we know how many foes there are? And what in all of Arda they are?" she asked, her eyes darting between the King and her brother. Théoden sighed. Ailith looked around quickly, noting the obvious absentees. "Where are Théodred, Éomer and Éowyn?" she asked. Estel shook his head silently at the first name, and Ailith clapped a hand to her mouth.

"It was the Wormtongue, wasn't it?" she asked venomously. The King nodded once. "I will kill him." She vowed. Estel put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "They are called Uruk-hai. They are some creatures bred from darkness. They are swifter, larger and more brutal than the average orc." He said solemnly. His voice carried to the elves behind them. A shuffling sound came from over Ailiths' right shoulder, as Liniel fought her way to the front. Ailith nodded her head at the woman as she turned to Estel's curious gaze.

"This is…." She began, before a strangled yell broke the silence.

"Liniel!" the cry came from the crowd. Ailith turned her green-eyed gaze to a soldier, who seemed to appear from her side. His hair was jet black, and his skin was tanned. He stood as tall as Estel, as he gripped the woman's upper arms, his icy blue eyes boring into hers. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded. "You left me, Arphenion." She stated icily. He turned to answer her back, when Ailith stepped forward. "This woman single-handedly protected her settlement. She was fierce in battle, and allowed us to get the injured and young on horses." She explained. Ailith wheeled back around to face her brother. "_Now _will you tell me the numbers? I only managed to bring eighty-two." She said. Estel nodded grimly, his dark waves falling in front of his stormy eyes. "Ten Thousand." He breathed.

Ailith froze. "Ten _thousand_?" she repeated.

"Ten-thousand thundering typhoons….get a grip on yourself." A soft voice murmured behind her. Ailith ignored it, and focused her stare on Estel. _"Archers!"_ she bellowed in Sindarin. _"Here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the future King of the Race of men, and my brother. He will command you from the battlements! We fight for what we believe in, and those of you with the good fortune to survive, will return to the Golden Wood and prepare to sail – your own legend to Valinor."_ She called. They immediately swept into a bow for Estel, before moving to allocated spots in the front lines of the battlements and on the ground.

"Liniel," Ailith barked. "Grab a sword, and get into the caves. You are to protect the vulnerable." She ordered. Liniel moved to argue, but her friend grabbed her and hauled her from the Hornburg. The King nodded once, and returned to his post, leaving Ailith with Legolas and Aragorn.

"It is good to see you sister, though a little surprising to see your cloak. Where is Haldir?" he asked. Ailith hardened her gaze. "He is not here. If he was to appear, I have foreseen his death." She said coldly. Aragorn balked at her tone and nodded. "_Stay by my side, brother. I would rather you did not have to use that dagger I gave you."_ She said, a small smile gracing her features, as she reached for her helm and placed it over her head. She then noticed the absentees from the fellowship. "_It seems you have much to explain to me brother," _she began, _"like why you are wearing the Lord Boromir's vambraces, and the location of the Perenniath."_ Estel nodded sadly at her words, and even without the explanation, Ailith knew the fate of the Steward of Gondor.

Estel lead the way to the battlements, telling her of the fortifications, and defences, the steadily beating rhythm of the enemies drums washed away any feelings of sentimentality. Gone were the smiles of adopted siblings, and newly admitted romances. Gone were the easy smiles and blushes, and soft touches, to be replaces with angst, dire seriousness, and a fierce determination to be victorious.

As she took her place, between Legolas and Aragorn on the battlements, and watched the approaching torches, and the bulk of the army, she was fiercely determined to pass this night. She could discuss her future with the Prince, and aid her brother where she could. Her musings were interrupted, by the comedic conversation, taking place beside her, between Legolas and Gimli, the dwarf lord.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said firmly, his fingers brushing against Ailith's softly, a longing caress that could not be acted upon, a whisper of what he wished he could do. "Let's hope they last the night." Gimli added, drily.

Ailith snorted and shook her head. "Hope is not a place for now, Master Dwarf. You are good with your ax. Let that reaffirmation enough for you." She said, before turning to face the archers behind her.

_"Bows – drawn and strung!"_ she called out, imitating the action herself. To her surprise, Legolas also imitated the action, along with her brother. She then turned her gaze to meet his grey eyes, and he nodded firmly. The advancing army stopped moving, just as a clap of thunder sounded and the heavens opened. Tiny pellets of rain hissed and clanked as they pounded against chainmail, leather and armour. The army of Uruks began pounding their spears and staffs on the ground, causing a unanimous thudding sound to ring out in the darkening sky.

"Amateurs." Grumbled Gimli. Ailith smiled, as she glanced at the young men standing alongside the elves. Some looked so very young. _"Tell me he did not resort to sending out children."_ She hissed to her brother in Sindarin. Estel did not grace her with a reply. The tightening of his mouth into a grim line was answer enough.

As the sound finally ceased, Estel stood tall. _"Archers!"_ he called in their tongue. As one, the pointy-eared immortals pulled an arrow from their quivers, knocked them and drew the bowstrings back to their chins. Ailith stood stock still. "My dear Lady," Legolas breathed, "I believe it is finally time for our rematch." Ailiths' mouth twitched as she fought a smile. "Do you not remember, my prince?" she asked cheekily, looking at him, before returning her gaze to the torches. "You do not seriously believe that _I_ would lose at archery?" a deep gruff chuckle sounded from the Dwarf. The men also knocked arrows, and Ailith scanned the crowd atop the walls of the Hornburg. "_If they can hold for any length of time without firing, I will be impressed."_ She whispered. The moment she finished her sentence, an arrow was loosed and hit an Uruk in the throat. He keeled forward eliciting an inhuman roar from hose left. "Nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine to go." Said Ailith humourlessly. Legolas looked at Aragorn and nodded. "_Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arms." _He informed.

Aragorn nodded and passed out the message. "Hold your fire, until I command!" he shouted. The army began advancing towards the wall. "_Prepare to fire!"_ Aragorn called. The elves instantly drew back their bows the last few inches to ensure a swift and deadly shot. Ailith and Legolas, at the front lines, rested the tips of their arrowheads against the wall.

"Release your arrows!" Aragorn shouted, his being radiating leadership. Ailith released her arrow and watched it land in the eye-hole of an advancing Uruk. As one, the front line of Archers reached back and knocked another, as Aragorn unsheathed his sword, raised it, and commanded the back battalion of archers to fire as well. Arrows rained through the air, felling Uruks as they advanced. Alas, too many advanced. Ailith had released seventeen arrows in the space it took to begin the advancement. Aragorn's loud warning of _"Ladders!"_ drew her attention to the base of the wall. As most unstrung their bows and drew out swords in their stead, Legolas and Ailith kept knocking and releasing arrows. Some of the Uruks fired back with crossbows, but their aim was sloppy. They hit a few targets, but Ailith knew, she could not lose focus now.

"Legolas, aim for the ropes they will use to hoist the ladders!" she shouted. He nodded in her peripheral vision, and the two prepared. "Finally, a chance for me to kill something!" Gimli cackled, his ax already at hand, his soaked auburn mop of hair glistening in the rain.

Ailith's eyes widened. "Legolas! There are _no _ropes!" she called, quickly shoving her still-strung bow over her shoulders, and drawing her twin blades. She twirled them and smirked. "Are you up for a little wager, _dwarf?_" she cooed at Gimli.

"Aye! Bring it on Lassie!" he shouted, swinging his ax upwards, and killing an Uruk. Ailith waited until the Uruks began piling over the wall before swinging her blades. They truly were disgusting creatures. Black and grey tinted skin, mismatched, yellow teeth, and evil to the very core. They were imposing creatures, their skin stretched taught over bulging muscles and thick sinewy limbs. Every fight she had endured in the last decade, began flashing through her mind, accompanied by the nightmare she had forced _not _to happen. Haldir was safe, in Lorien. Now her priorities were Estel, Legolas and Rohan. She ducked a shoulder down to avoid a rusty blade, and spun, swinging one blade into this Uruk, and one into the one atop the nearest ladder. As the Uruk before her slumped forwards, she jumped atop him, vaulted, and kicked the top of the ladder from the wall. It seemed stationary, in mid-air, before it finally fell backwards, killing those still on it, and those in its path.

She turned, her red hair crazed as it slapped her armour when she moved, looking to help the others, she could hear Legolas counting those he killed, saw Gimli having a blast as he chopped at his foes. Her heart stilled a moment as she saw Estel on the ground, before she calmed, watching him cut the leg from the foe and dealing a killing blow. The rain had slowed, allowing her to move somewhat. She bumped into another Uruk, and removed its head.

She aided her elves in knocking over two more ladders, before grabbing her bow and shooting more from the wall. She reached back when she saw a spark heading towards them from afar. Her hand connected with nothing._ She was out of arrows!_ Ailith quickly looked around for a spare arrow and found none. She decided to find her brother. Within moments, she was back to back with him, fighting foes. "_There is something coming from afar! I cannot see what! It looks like a torchbearer, but my soul clouds with darkness when I see it. Estel, it is bad."_ She said quickly. He nodded, and swung her around to fight another as he searched for it.

"By the Valar!" he said. Ailith fought and watched, as she danced her deadly routine. Estel looked around quickly, then called out to the darkness. "_Legolas! Bring him down!"_

Her fair headed Prince looked at where Aragorn was pointing and drew his bow, stringing it with a speed and grace that Ailith never realised he had. He knocked an arrow and took aim. The arrow pierced the half-naked Uruk in the collarbone. Still, he advanced. Estels' eyes widened as he bellowed, _"Kill him! Kill Him!"_

Legolas fired shot after shot, and still this unbelievable creature moved. Finally realising the danger, Estel grabbed Ailith by the upper arms and began to shove her away. The creature dived into the drainage hole in the wall, and a huge explosion rent the air foul with body parts, rancid water, mud and corpses. Ailith stood, her armour soaked and soiled by the mud and blood of others, her helm had disappeared and her cloak was torn. Clambering from the rubble she shouted for Legolas and her brother, a panic erupting in her throat when she realised she couldn't hear a thing. The only sound permeating her being was the loud ringing from the blast. She turned and saw the gaping hole in the wall, and began to move. She found both her blades inches from where she had lain, and moved to begin fighting, relying on her senses to protect her back.

She found her brother, and her Prince, fighting not far from one another, but a flash of crimson caught her eye. _She wouldn't have…would she?!_ Ailith wondered as she clambered up to the remains of the wall furthest from the keep and spotted the figure again. Her eyes widened with verocity as the sounds of swords clashing announced the return of her hearing.

"By the Valar! LINIEL!" she screamed, and jumped between her and the blade of an Uruk. The two fought back to back. "What in the name of ARDA ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" Ailith shouted at her as they fought. The red head at least had the grace to look ashamed. "I wanted to fight," she panted, as she finished her opponent. Ailith killed her own and turned to the woman. "You have to go in. Now. You will die if you remain here." She said. The woman of Rohan opened her mouth to argue, when Estel's call brought their attention.

_"Ailith! Fall back to the keep!"_ he called. She nodded to show she understood, and began herding Liniel towards the stairs. Seeing them overrun, she pulled her back. "Liniel, do you trust me?" she asked quickly. Liniel nodded, a look of confusion gracing her features. Ailith grabbed the woman and shoved her from the wall, into a large puddle of mud. Liniels' cursing could be heard from the wall, as the woman _finally_ took Ailiths' advice and headed towards the keep. Ailith took a strong and firm hold on her blades. She had tarried too long. She began fighting her way to the stairs, and killing Uruks, to make her way to the keep.

She shoved another elf ahead of her, and both managed to get down the stairs unharmed, but a piercing pain in her abdomen cause Ailith to stumble. Her eyes watered, as the offending object was removed, and plunged into her shoulder. Her hearing began going foggy, and her eyesight wavered. She drew her strength and turned, her wounds screaming in protest, as she wetness of the blood spread within her armour. With one movement, she beheaded the creature that harmed her, and slowly, clumsily, made her way towards the wall. A fierce punch had her crawling on the floor. She spat out blood, her hair, filthy and matted, stuck to her cheeks, as her newest foe got a secure grip to her neck and lifted her from the ground as though she weighed no more than a wet leaf.

A throaty chuckle in her face allowed Ailith to choke on the fetid stench of his foul breath and she gagged. Thinking quickly, she raised her right leg, and kneed the creature in between the legs. It wasn't her best manoeuvre, but it was enough to get the creature to drop her. Chest heaving, sucking in any breath she could, she swiftly crawled away, and made it to her feet, as black spots danced in her vision.

She heard her brother screaming her name, and she turned to find him, walking into the chain-clad fist of an Uruk. She could not prepare herself for how quickly the darkness demolished her.

"Ailith! No!" Estel screamed a blood-curdling scream as he fought to get to his sisters prone form. She lay as still as though she were frozen. _She can't be dead. Please! Do not let her be dead!_ He prayed to any and every deity he could think of. He butchered any and every creature he came upon on the path to his sister. Her hair was soaked from the rain, and had turned a dirty brown colour from the mud, her ringlets splayed out around her like rats tails. "Legolas!" he shouted. The elf in question was above them on the wall. When he saw Ailith, he grabbed an enemy shield, before firing arrow after arrow into foes as he slid down the stairs upon the shield, jumping off it at the bottom only for it to crash into an Uruk. He appeared at Aragorns' side.

"_Is…is she?_"he asked, his blue eyes huge and wary. Aragorn gently pressed two fingers to Ailiths' throat, and immediately pulled back. "She is like ice. Come, we must get her inside. If there is any hope for her at all." Legolas stilled Aragorn's reaching arm. "Let me." He said. "You cover us." Aragorn nodded. Legolas draped one arm over his shoulder, and lifted the still form of his love, so she was completely lain over his shoulders. Aragorn cleaved a path forward for them towards the keep, while Gimli, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, protected their back. Once inside the keep, the door was barricaded, and Ailith was taken to a room, deep within the fortress. The blonde Prince gently laid her on the bed in the sparsely furnished room, before Aragorn came in, pulling a young maiden with crimson hair. "She knew you. She was on the battlements to get you. You must keep her alive until the battle is done." He ordered. The woman recognised who was in the bed and nodded. "I will," she breathed, and immediately set to removing Ailiths' armour.

Aragorn left the room swiftly, all but dragging the prince with him. "Come. The night is not over yet." He said firmly. Legolas nodded. "_For her. We will survive this night_," he promised.


End file.
